


The Only Option Left

by Clarx



Series: The Only [5]
Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Series Finale, Time Travel, Trilogy, other universes, pricefield, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/pseuds/Clarx
Summary: Following the events ofThe Only Reason Now, where they found a way to travel to the future to save their daughter's life, said goodbye to an old friend, and got married, Max and Chloe are finally moving into a place of their own. They're in love, the photography business is still thriving, and their child is healthy and happy. Suddenly, they find themselves in the middle of one final journey that will not only span their universe but cross the multiverse as the full scope of their purpose is revealed.(Welcome to the final part of your new head canon)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Pricefield - Relationship
Series: The Only [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616407
Comments: 64
Kudos: 54





	1. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Daniel H Gray for translating my ideas into the beautiful masterpiece of Destiny. I love it so much!

Planning was important so the furniture they selected weeks prior would arrive together on the day they moved in. Boxes were scattered amongst the newly refurbished townhome in the redeveloped part of the city, and the girls were too exhausted from the move to do much more than ensure the larger items were placed in their desired locations. Thankfully, Max marked the boxes with a black sharpie indicating which room each one belonged in, so at least they would have a good start when they decided to unpack. Having lived with the Caulfields for as long as they did, it was surprising how much stuff they collected. Their upstairs bedroom had been cluttered and jam-packed with wedding gifts, baby shower gifts, and other miscellaneous items they couldn’t use until they had a place of their own. 

A middle-aged developer purchased property around the center blocks of the town square to rejuvenate the once booming district where she spent many years in her youth. Due to the economic housing disaster of 2008, foreclosures and bankruptcies plagued the inner-city community. She wanted to give back and help the town return to its former glory. It was a successful passion project that landed a very affordable upscale townhome in Max and Chloe’s lap. They discovered the small community during an M3 photoshoot in which the married couple fell in love with the trendy area almost immediately. It wasn’t until the festival began over the weekend that they realized they had been there before, in a way. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the mother and daughter duo to let the taller woman sleep late. Max, on the other hand, enjoyed watching the sun peek above the horizon while sipping her morning beverage. The first light of dawn helped set the brunette’s mood and offered a peaceful and relaxing moment before jumping into whatever adventure the day would hold. The girls enjoyed a casual lifestyle and only occasionally had to get up and hustle to a photoshoot early in the morning. Some days, the photographer would edit photos or work on her blog while the little girl played and Chloe slept. The computer hadn’t been set up, however, so blogging was out of the question the first morning. 

Upon waking, Max poured Destiny a bowl of Skweekinax and enjoyed a cup of coffee. After turning two, the young girl decided her favorite type of food was cereal, and she could eat her weight in the sugary mixture. She would eat it for every meal if her moms would allow her to. The day was beginning in a typical fashion with two girls awake, the other still fast asleep. Max knew today wasn’t just any day, however. The future had caught up with them, and the dreamspace vision they worked so hard to change had arrived in the present. 

After breakfast, Max opened the container marked “Fav Toys” and set up a spot between the living room and kitchen for Destiny to safely play. She began opening other boxes and placing kitchen items like silverware and pots and pans in cabinets and drawers. She loved the mahogany hardwood floors and the cream-colored walls, which were a big part of the reason they chose the place. The floorboards and trim matched the crown molding, and the photographer loved every square foot of their new home.

Max spent an hour or so rinsing and drying the unpacked dishes to ensure their cleanliness before putting them away. As the last set of cookware was being washed, the brunette felt two arms slither around her waist on both sides and squeeze almost too snuggly. Her partner’s warmth, beginning from her back, radiated outward and through her body drawing an adoring smile from the younger of the two. The sound of a deep sniff in her hair and a kiss on the top of her head was followed by a raspy voice that still made her heart flutter anytime she heard it. “Morning, love. You smell amazing today. How’d you sleep?”

She turned to face the recently awakened blonde grabbing her by the hips and aligning their perfectly clear sapphire eyes. “I always sleep well beside you, babe. But you were out... I mean out out. Haven’t heard you snore like that in a while.” Max tilted her head upward and pecked her favorite person on the lips then quickly turned back to the sink.

“Whoa, Maxi Max.” Chloe began, as she pulled her wife back into her chest. “Is everything all right?”

“Why wouldn’t things be all right?” The brunette turned her head to the side and stared at the floor.

The older girl squinted and craned her head forward after tenderly grabbing her partner’s chin, pulling it back up towards her face. “Really, dork? By now you must know that I know when something’s bothering you. Spill the beans, love. Let’s hear it.”

“I don’t know, Chlo. It’s just… I realize we fixed everything, but there’s this nagging thought in the back of my mind wondering if we’re making a mistake by going to the festival today. We could just stay home and work on getting the place set up. That way, we would avoid the potential for anything terrible happening.”

“I know what you’re feeling, and I feel it too. But shit, we have to do this, Maxter. Destiny will be fine, I promise. It’s hard to describe, but I know in my heart there’s no danger anymore and we’re supposed to follow through on our path. If we stay here, I think that might change things somehow, ya know? We saved our future and now we need to live our lives. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm,” the shorter of the two considered, “I never thought of it like that. So, you’re saying if we don’t continue towards the future we saved, we might not have saved anything at all?” She glanced at the ceiling and rubbed her chin. “You’re so smart. That makes me feel a ton better. Thanks, girl.”

Simultaneously, the perfect couple turned their attentions towards their daughter after hearing a box topple over and fall to the floor. “Oh, shit!” Chloe called out. “Des, no.” The two-year-old wasn’t hurt, but she had gotten into a box marked “Bedroom/Storage” that had erroneously been left in the living room. When the little girl turned towards her moms, she had a pirate patch over her eye and a bandana in her hand with a toothy smile stretching from ear to ear.

The sense of urgency was extinguished, and the married couple put one arm around each other’s lower back, touching at the hips. Heartfelt grins shone on their faces and a warm adoring feeling of nostalgic love filled Max’s heart. She laid her head on the taller girl’s shoulder and watched as their little treasure had located a treasure all her own. Max and Chloe first bonded over their love of pirates when they were kids, and it was beautiful watching their daughter dig through their old gear. She would have quickly located her camera to capture the moment, but she was recording it in her mind and would never forget what they were experiencing.

Chloe withdrew from the hug, walked over to the cute little girl with blonde hair and freckles, and scooped her up in her arms. “Arrr!” she burst, spinning her daughter around in the air then playfully tickling her on the neck with the tip of her nose. “Aye, ye found me buried treasure.” Destiny giggled and squirmed around, luring a large cherishing smirk from the brunette onlooker. Captain Bluebeard sat the new member of her pirate crew back on the floor and headed towards the kitchen. “Got some more coffee, love?”

Max waved her off and grabbed a freshly cleaned mug from the cabinet where it was placed moments before. She poured her soulmate a cup and suited it the way she liked. Waiting on and serving her perfect person filled the photographer’s heart with a sense of loving devotion. Chloe had promised she wanted to make every moment special for Max, but the shorter of the two felt energized by the same responsibility. 

“Damn that coffee’s delish, love. You got that magic touch. Maybe you won’t fall asleep tonight before I can give you a proper thank you... and show you MY magic touch.” The older of the two waggled her eyebrows up and down and winked from behind the rim of her coffee mug. Max suddenly remembered the previous evening when she fell asleep while Chloe was in the shower. They planned on having some alone time together barring any interruption from the two-year-old, but that plan was snuffed out early because of a pair of heavy eyes.

“Oh, damn. I really wanted to, babe. I was just exhausted from the move. I feel terrible. Forgive me?” 

“No worries, love; no need for forgiveness. When you make me wait it just makes me want you even more.” She clutched the front of the brunette’s tee shirt near the collar and pulled her in for a deep kiss that lasted several seconds. The shirt was originally Chloe’s and illustrated an image of She-Ra holding her sword in the air above her head in a powerful stance. Max tasted coffee with a sprinkle of her partner’s natural flavors and she cherished each drop. She felt her lover's fingers run through her hair from front to back and it made her shiver leaving goosebumps all down her body. “You’ll just have to let me play tonight.”

“Deal. As long as I can play too, you don’t get to have all the fun.” Max arched one eyebrow in an attempt to appear impish and maybe a little sexy. Though she felt like she couldn’t pull off the sexy part quite like her beautiful wife. 

“Damn, love. You’re making me not wanna wait until tonight. You still have no idea how hot you are, do you? Go jump in the shower before I attack you, and let’s hit the festival before lunch. I’ll handle Shorty over here.” She bobbed her head towards the toddler playing in the floor. “Gotta teach this scallywag the ways of the Captain.” 

Max turned towards the bathroom and heard a voice call out from behind that stopped her in her steps. “Hey, Maximus? Happy one year.” Chloe strolled over and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, squeezing with a tightened embrace followed by a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Wait, I’m confused. One year?” The shorter girl turned to face her favorite person who was looking back at her with an adoring glance.

“Yeah, Max. You know I love you and am like, literally obsessed with your hippie ass. Well, I’ve been tracking your nightmares. You haven’t had a bad dream for an entire year as of today. I didn’t want to say anything until we got to this point so I wouldn’t jinx it. So… happy one year, dude.”

“Aww, babe. Thank you.” Max felt their deep radiating connection flowing strongly from within as their eyes latched onto each other’s souls. “I fall more in love with you every day. You’re so beautiful, inside and out… and so damn thoughtful. I would say I’m lucky, but we know how that phrase ends.” 

“I didn’t use to be thoughtful at all. You showed me an unconditional love that changed everything. You’re my superhero, Super Max.”

“I’m just hopelessly in love with my best friend; not a superhero at all. Probably more like super lame. Do you remember the dumbass puns I used to say? Gosh, those are embarrassing to think about now. I’m cereal, Chlo,” she said with an emphasis on ‘cereal’ as a reminder of one of her old phrases, “I’m such a better and more confident person because of you.” 

“Of course, I remember,” the tall blonde laughed. “You’re my beautiful dorky, goopy, best friend. Yin and yang shit, ya know? I could be like Dr. Evil and tell you… ‘you complete me’.” Chloe did her best impression of the Austin Powers character and the girls giggled. “You make me as happy as a seagull with a French fry. Fuck! Why didn’t I think of that line for my wedding vows?” The duo laughed even harder, which enticed an unintentional snort from the younger adult. When the laughter died down, the girls slapped hands before bumping fists. They had perfected the handshake years ago, but recently started to pick it up again. Max left for the bathroom to take a shower so they could get ready for the festival. After she was clean and dressed in her favorite black and grey hoodie and blue jeans, her wife showered while she played with their toddler.

The small family of three walked the few blocks from their new home to the town square. It wasn’t very far, but Destiny insisted on walking instead of being carried or riding in a stroller. She was the most beautiful mixture of both Max and Chloe but also had a stubborn side to her that sometimes ended with a yelling and screaming meltdown. Both adults blamed the other for her mulish and headstrong personality, and they were both correct. 

It was lunchtime when the trio arrived at the center of town, and the two-year-old kept asking for ice cream. Max promised they’d get her dessert after they ate a real meal. When she noticed the blues and yellows of the Marination Mobile truck, her mouth watered and she insisted they grab lunch from the Hawaiian-Korean fusion restaurant on wheels. The toddler shared kimchi fried rice with her brunette mother while the taller of the group selected kalbi beef tacos. They ate as they walked enjoying the crafts and art from the locals who had reserved booths in hopes of selling their items and promoting their businesses. 

Max originally suggested they claim a spot for M3 to mingle and mix with their new community but her wife was completely against it. After this morning’s conversation about not changing things, it made sense why she was opposed. Plus, Max didn’t feel comfortable sitting around trying to sell her artwork in that manner. She was used to earning her keep through gallery entries and online sales, and M3 was doing very well; it wasn’t a necessity for them like it was for most of the other businesses in attendance.

After lunch, the little girl nearly pitched a fit specifically desiring a scoop of chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone. It blew the photographer’s mind seeing and hearing how quickly Destiny was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she came weeping into the world naked and afraid. Now she’s using the words she’d memorized to explain exactly what she wanted. To call the creation and evolution of life ‘a miracle’ seemed to be an understatement, but Max knew no other way to describe the spectacular experience.

Chloe ordered their daughter a dessert and paid with the company credit card. As they walked away from the vendor, she joked about writing the purchase off as an expense through their photography business. Max was beginning to feel suspiciously uncomfortable when she heard her partner’s laughter, followed by a few words from Destiny. “Mama, I wuuuuv chocat,” the girl said with a brown ring around her lips and melty ice cream drips on the napkin that was wrapped around the base of the cone. 

The moment froze in the brunette’s mind, and her heart raced at the memory of what she went through in a false reality that resembled this exact spot in time. She hadn’t realized she was in a conjured dreamspace setting when her soulmate was shot and killed. Even worse, she was shown a potential future where her partner’s life was spared but her precious two-year-old was the one who took the bullet. Despite being certain they fixed their future, she was terrified.

Chloe reached down and weaved her fingers through her wife’s, which marginally helped the girl feel more at ease. “It’s okay, love. Everything’ll be fine. Trust me.” Max nodded to confirm her understanding of the taller girl’s words, but her eyes were still peeled open with frightfulness. Thirty seconds went by, then sixty. After two or three minutes and a good distance between the family of three and the spot of the potential incident, Max finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Destiny and her strawberry blonde mom sat down to rest on a makeshift bench beside the main road entryway, that had been blocked by orange road cones, before heading back home. “Well, that felt more stressful than it should have been,” the photographer bubbled with a relieved bounce in her voice. The bench was angled towards an old over-sized wooden pharmacy sign that added an interesting texture to the background. Max pulled out her cellphone, leaned in, and took a group selfie, which she immediately set as her phone’s home screen wallpaper.

As she joined her family on the bench, she noticed a tingling sensation running up and down the back of her neck. She looked over at her partner, who had Destiny sitting in her lap, and saw the blonde’s hand behind her head searching the same spot with her fingertips. “You feel that, babe?” Max asked with a pretty good idea of the what the girl’s response would be.

“Yeah, it’s like a prickly tickle on my neck.” Both moms had a heightened sense of awareness as they scanned the area for signs of anything out of the ordinary. When Destiny was a newborn, she unknowingly opened a golden-rimmed portal exactly two times. Since then, she hadn’t used the power to their knowledge. Only a handful of other times, that she couldn’t quite place, Max had experienced the hairs on her neck stand on end in the same way. 

“I don’t see a portal or anything strange going on. Maybe it’s just a fluke,” the freckled adult suggested. Then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a girl who had to be in her late teens propped against a streetlamp looking in their direction. She was on the opposite side of a red-bricked half-wall that separated the sidewalk from the benches about twenty meters away. “Look.” She bobbed her head in the teen’s direction, motioning for her partner to discover what she was seeing. “Where have I seen her before?”

“That’s the girl from our wedding, Max. Check out the red streak in her hair. What the F is she doing?” Chloe was working on not cussing in front of their daughter since the girl repeated a choice word a couple of months back. It couldn’t always be helped but she was trying her best.

“Oh, damn, you’re right.” Upon noticing them looking back at her, the girl turned and briskly started walking away. “I gotta find out who she is, Chlo.” Max stood to her feet and looked down at her wife.

“Go. I’ll stay with her.” Chloe’s chin was resting on Destiny’s head. “But be careful. I know how you get when you’re confrontational; don’t do anything crazy, yeah?” The lovers speedily brushed lips and Max turned to follow their teenage observer. She pushed through the crowd on the street and saw the girl making her way towards an alley beside the back entrance of a two-story parking garage. The deck’s front entrance was located on the adjacent street, so the brunette decided to run inside the garage to cut off her path. 

Exiting the parking area on the far side street near the back of the alleyway, Max turned the corner and nearly bumped into the stranger. “Hey,” she sternly called out, “who are you and why have you been spying on us?” She took several steps backwards as to not crowd the girl and noticed how beautiful and tall she was. Up close, the teen had to be nearly as tall as her wife and her face was peppered with gorgeous freckles, mostly on her cheeks and nose.

“I… uhm… I thought you recognized me at your wedding yesterday,” the girl shakily spoke. “It’s so weird to see you here.” The tall blonde looked cute standing with one arm by her side and the other angled upward across her black hoodie, hand latching onto her shoulder.

“Our wedding was two years ago, not yesterday,” Max confusingly disagree. “Anyway, you didn’t answer me, who are you?” Frustration was taking over and her arms were tightly crossed at her chest. She could feel her eyebrows angled downward, as anger was forming in her mind.

“You really don’t recognize me yet, Mom?” Max relaxed every muscle in her face, mouth gaping open in disbelief. “I’m your daughter, Destiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What is more precious: a thousand answers derived from one question? Or, one answer…from a thousand questions.” -G. F. Smith


	2. The Glitch

Because of the immediate shock of the information received, “Wowser” was the only word that escaped her lips. She just met a future version of her daughter and was left stunned and without the proper way to express how she was feeling. Standing face to face with the gangly blonde with short-cropped hair and a streak of red that clearly symbolized her rebellious nature, Max recognized the girl’s slumped posture and knew it mirrored her own when she was that age.

“I’m sorry for spying on you,” the teenager softly admitted, breaking the awkward silence. “I just... I dunno... I have a lot of questions.” Max noticed the girl wasn’t making eye contact and assumed she inherited the same anxious and self-doubting energy that plagued her during those younger years.

“Hey, it’s okay, Destiny.” The brunette took a step forward and tenderly placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder with her head tilted upward looking into beautiful sapphire eyes that matched her own. “Take a deep breath and find a calm spot in your mind. That’s what helped me when I was your age.” Most people with kids are afforded the opportunity to slowly watch their children grow up and somehow figure out how to communicate with them along the way. Max had been thrown into a conversation with a girl she loved with every beat of her heart but didn’t really know. Communication would have to be learned quickly and on the fly.

Without hesitation, the teenager stepped forward and wrapped her long arms around her mother’s neck. Max felt her body slightly shaking and could feel the pulse under her skin thumping rapidly. Something about the embrace and raw emotion compelled the brunette to lower her eyelids and an immediate adoring and heartfelt warmth surged through her body. She released the hug and looked up at her daughter’s face. She was smiling and her confidence was building.

“Will you come with me? I’m sure Chloe is worried sick right about now. Let's go back to our place and talk.” She stretched out her arm, palm facing the sky, in hopes of building a mutual trust.

“Sure,” the blonde hesitantly responded as she took hold of her mother’s hand. “I prefer ‘Des’.”

“What?” Max asked, a little confused.

“I… I haven’t heard you say my full first name in years,” the younger girl stuttered. “Most people call me ‘Des’ now. Is that okay with you?” Her voice trembled a bit but had a thin, sharp edge to it.

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want.” It felt weird to shorten her daughter’s name, but the adult was trying to be as careful as she could to not scare Des away. The girl had clearly traveled through time to be there, and frightening her off was the last thing Max wanted.

After sharing marginal smiles, the girls slowly twisted around and began walking back towards the festival where the toddler and her mom were waiting. Following the first few steps, Max’s cellphone vibrated from her back jeans pocket, and she knew it was her wife attempting to reach her. She retrieved the device and confirmed it was her soulmate’s message, replying with a mere thumbs-up emoji. Years ago, her best friend hated that she sent emojis all the time but they slowly grew on her. Chloe even began to use them herself after realizing their usefulness to convey thoughts and emotions quickly without having to type full sentences.

The mother-daughter pair didn’t speak except once when Max asked Des if she wanted a bite to eat. The girl shook her head and they continued walking. As they approached the bench, before making their way past the brick half-wall that separated the road from the sidewalk, she spotted Chloe’s extended arm in the air waving back and forth in their direction obviously relieved to see her. Her hand movement slowed and her eyes narrowed, and Max could almost hear her wife’s gears turning, wondering about their new teenage companion.

“New friend, Maxter?” The taller of the three stood and greeted them with one palm against her hip and the other hand holding the toddler’s. “She’s hella cute; look at those beautiful freckles.” A strange spired tickle of unseen energy swirled amongst the group. All four felt the rush including the toddler, who began to giggle at the sensation. It only lasted several seconds and then died down as quickly as it began.

“Whoa,” the teen said first. “That felt... uhm... really good, I think. What did you do?” She looked across at the blonde adult who briefly pushed her shoulders up beside her ears indicating she was baffled too. She stepped in front of the two-year-old version of herself and ran her fingers through the little girl’s hair. “Hey, sweetheart,” she bubbled with a tender heartfelt grin on her face. “You’re in for a wild ride, but you’ve got this. You get to live a fantastic and amazing life that others don’t. Find the beauty in it.” The little girl obliviously smiled then went back to playing with her fingers. 

Like a lightbulb sparking in her mind, Chloe’s face lit up with wonder. “Holy shit. Are you... you know... are you her?” She angled her thumb in the hitchhiker’s motion towards the little girl still sitting on the bench. “Fuck, that’s wild. What are you, seventeen? Eighteen?” Max could see the puzzle pieces falling together in her partner’s head. 

“Hi, Mom.” The new arrival giggled. “I’m eighteen.” She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Max. “I'm about how old you were when you fell in love, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Well, sorta,” the brunette nodded. “I was always in love with your mom even when we were kids. But yeah, at around your age, I think I convinced her to love me back.” She shot a tender glance at her partner who playfully scrunched her face and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, right.” the red-streaked blonde agreed after running her fingers through her own hair from front to back. “The ‘pirate years’ are what you call them, and I would tend to agree. I saw how you looked at one another back then. It’s the same way you look at each other now. Your love was always there, even in the beginning. Only a fool wouldn’t recognize that.” 

“Wait, you saw us as kids? But how did...?” Chloe began, but was cut off mid-sentence. 

“Why don’t we go home for this conversation,” Max interrupted, looking back and forth over her shoulders at the people walking by who she suspected might be within earshot. “This probably should be a more private conversation.” 

“Did you just say ‘more of a PIRATE conversation’, Maxi Max?” the older girl joked, luring humorous grins from the others in the group. “Yeah, let’s take this to the house. Maybe we can make some coffee and chat. Also,” she glanced at her favorite person, “I was in love with you the whole time too, dork.” 

“I guess you love coffee in every universe.” The teenager bent down and deeply laughed in what seemed to be a personal inside joke. When she gathered herself and looked back up at her staring parents, she coughed and apologized. “Sorry. Guess that doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you.” 

Chloe stood close to the girl, who had inherited half of her own DNA, and squinted while scanning up and down. She glanced at the girl’s feet and slowly made her way up to the punkish red streak. She reached out and gingerly pushed her fingers through the dyed front portion and smirked. “God, you look so much like us now. I love your freckles and you’re built like me. Shit, I hope you aren’t as dumb as I was at your age. I said and did some pretty stupid things.” 

“Babe,” Max urged, “Let’s do this when we get home.” Her paranoia was heightened and she didn’t want to be off her guard. In a potential future, this day was one of the most horrific of her life. She was slightly terrified someone with evil intentions would overhear, and her heart sank like it did when she thought her partner was dead. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry, love. Let’s get outta here.” Chloe obviously realized it wasn’t very smart to discuss these things in a public setting, especially today. The girls gathered their belongings and started meandering through the crowd back towards their townhome. 

“Shit,” the photographer gulped, “I needed to take some pictures for the blog today, and there’s no way I’ll be focused enough to sift through resumes.” M3 had grown larger than Max had ever dreamt. The Chase Space residency was still in full effect, but she had offers from several other galleries and requests from hundreds of individuals wanting her services. Demand was much higher than she could keep up with, and her partner convinced her that growth was necessary. The brunette wanted to mainly focus on her own artwork but was aware she needed to hire other artists to fill the gaps she couldn’t by herself. It was her intention to hire mostly new amateur photographers to help them learn their craft and expand their knowledge through experience. The tough part would be finding a balance between inexperience and quality, as she didn’t want anyone being part of her team that didn’t massage their craft with the same care she did when she was first starting out.

“We can come back tomorrow, love. The festival will be going on all weekend. And there’s really no rush on the resumes. We’ll go through them together in a week or so.” Max nodded and they continued their stroll.

On the way back to the house, the toddler fell asleep in the taller girl’s arms with her head crooked over on her mom’s shoulder. She typically napped around midday but with the festival taking place, it was a couple of hours past her nap time. Inside, Chloe took off the kid’s shoes and socks and laid her down in the crib. She covered her with a promotional M3 blanket she had created for an additional revenue stream for the website.

The photographer emptied the old brew from the morning, rinsed the glass brown-stained pot, and prepped for a new batch of coffee. She opened the bag and took a deep sniff, enjoying the scents of the fresh grounds. The smell of coffee always sent the girl to a happy place in her mind, calming her soul and relaxing her thoughts. Des was slowly strolling around the living room snooping through some of the boxes that littered the floor. At first, Max thought it strange and wondered if she should call her into the kitchen. Then she realized the teenager was a lot like her. Being overly curious and nosy, checking every little detail in every room, was how she used to be too.

Chloe reentered the kitchen and plopped down beside the red-streaked blonde just as the coffee gurgled to completion. “So,” she began the conversation, “You’re a time traveler? Not to be too upfront, but what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well,” the visitor responded with a shakiness to her voice, “I thought today was an important date in your lives. I figured I could recognize something big that would have already happened, though. There’s this… uhm... well, it’s like a knot in the timeline. It’s like something happened today and then it was changed. But I can’t figure out how to see the original event, whatever it was.” She paused and looked back and forth between her moms several times. After a brief moment of silence, she continued. “I’m sorta obsessed with your lives. I can do things nobody else I know can, and it’s because of your damn amazing love. In every possible reality I’ve seen, you are at the center of like… everything. And my parents, well... you guys, won’t tell me much. They always say the answers will come one day, and I have to grow up without expectations. I guess I get it, they… you, have been through some crazy-ass shit, and don’t want me burdened with that knowledge. It makes sense.”

Chloe interrupted, “Destiny…”

“Chlo, call her ‘Des’. It’s what she apparently goes by now.” Max tiptoed over with two hot cups of fresh coffee, laying the mugs in front of the two sitting girls. She retreated, grasped her own beverage, then joined her family at the table.

“Fine then… Des, I was just gonna say that I don’t really know shit about time travel, but won’t we know in the future that this conversation happened? Like, now that you’re here and telling us in your past, the future will be affected, right?”

“Probably.” The younger girl shrugged then stood and removed her black hoodie swinging it over the chair revealing a blue tank top before sitting back down. Max immediately noticed the girl’s half-sleeve tattoo on the shoulder and top portion of her left arm. Engulfed in blue flame, a fierce golden dragon spiraled upward on the arm, hugging in the foreground.

“Nice tattoo.” It made the brunette happy knowing her daughter had the foresight to have the art located high enough so she could cover it if she decided to enter the professional world at some point.

“Fuck, that’s sick! I’ve been trying to persuade your mom to get some ink for damn near ever. I, myself, want another one on top of the blacked-out area, but I won’t do it until Super Max decides she’s in.” Chloe nudged her wife beneath the table with her foot. “We could call it a date and get needled-up together.” Following her mom’s words, the time traveler smiled and shook her head looking down at the table.

“Something funny?” the brunette asked in a stern voice with one eyebrow cocked and a goofy grin on her face.

“No, no. Sorry. It’s just that... well, you have a badass tat in my present. Guess mom talked you into it.”

“It shouldn’t take much; I’ve really wanted one for a while. It just never felt right spending that much money when we could be buying diapers or food.” Max wanted a blue morpho butterfly on her wrist and maybe a lighthouse, but she wasn’t sure if it would bring back painful memories for her or her soulmate. She hoped those dark times were far enough behind them that it wouldn’t matter anymore. If they hadn’t experienced the two storm weeks the way they had, she suspected fate and destiny would still have pulled them back together somehow.

“That’s it, we’re getting inked. We have more dough than we know what to do with, love. I’ve been telling you we need to start spending more money and traveling. We write most of our expenses off on our taxes anyway. Imagine photographing in Europe, or shit... Asia, Africa, wherever! That would be amazeballs!”

For the first time, Max noticed what was hanging from the necklace her daughter was wearing. It had been mostly covered from the hoodie but was now clearly in view. The black twine held one of the three bullets her best friend used to wear several years back. She reached over and briefly cupped the bullet in her palm then let it slowly fall back to where it had been hanging. 

“It’s crazy seeing you guys at this age. You’re so full of energy and everything. Oh, and your wedding... holy shit! That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You two are so cute.” Max watched the way Des’s face lit up when talking about them. She felt proud knowing they must be good parents and raised their daughter right. “And it was incredible seeing my own birth. Nobody else gets to do the things I do. Why not explore my power? In my time, you guys encouraged me not to jump around. I guess you were worried I might mess things up, but I’m very careful. In the end, you knew I would do what I wanted anyway, so here I am.”

“Whoa,” Max broke in, wondering if she might have jumped the gun on being proud knowing now that Des disobeying them in the future. “If we told you not to, why are you doing this? You must have a better reason than just to explore.” 

“Well,” the young adult began, “a year or two ago I accidentally… uhm, what’s the best word? I glitched beyond our universe and into another. Something happened that was way beyond my control. Some crazy shit went down and somehow, I glitched back.”

“Holy shitballs!” Chloe squawked, followed by a ‘shhh’ from her partner and a head bob towards the sleeping toddler’s room. She lowered her voice and continued, “Let’s take a huge step back. I can fast forward and Max can rewind. Your power seems… I dunno… different. You’re traveling around in time and to other universes, not just moving time around you. I mean, we can photo-jump to different spots, but it has its limitations. Your power feels more... well, powerful. What all can you do?” The older girl glanced back down at her teenage daughter’s arm in admiration. “Damn, I love your tat.”

“Thank you,” Des replied behind a bashful yet beaming smile, running her fingers over the ink on her shoulder and arm. “So, I figured out I can travel through time, as you know. I can see the past or the future through windows I create. I’ve seen as far into the future as my twenty-first birthday, and as far back as you two playing as pirates when you were kids. By the way, I love pirates so much!” She took a gulp of her drink and forcefully swallowed. “You told me not to peer too far into the future so I don’t spoil my entire life, and I promised I wouldn’t. Anyway, when I turned fifteen, I discovered I can imagine a moment I’ve seen through one of my windows, and I can physically travel to that time.”

“Damn,” Max spoke up, followed by a slurping sip of her coffee. “You mentioned something about a knot in the timeline today. That’s why you’re here now. Tell us more about that.”

“Well,” the red-streaked blonde began with a breathy sigh, “like I said, I accidentally glitched to another universe after I had just turned seventeen. I literally thought it was a dream for a while, but then I found proof I was there and things sorta…. changed after that. It made me want to find out more about your pasts.”

“What do you mean ‘changed’?” Chloe asked, also sipping her cooled coffee. “Kudos on the brew, love.”

“The truth is, I think the glitch unlocked a portion of my power. Now, I don’t even need windows; I can see time in my thoughts. It’s like a straight path forward and backward with thin splintering lines that like, branch outward from the center. There are several knots in your pasts where I know you two changed something. I can only see a glimpse into one particular knot, but it’s clear these were important moments in your lives. Also, it only works for me if it involves one of the three of us. I can’t see any other timelines but ours, except when I glitched. I’ve experimented some but am way too scared to play around much. But if I can glitch beyond the straight path, I know there’s even more power I haven’t discovered yet.”

“Straight path? Eww.” Chloe turned her glance towards Max who embarrassingly shook her head with one corner of her mouth angled upward in a slight grin. “Get it... ‘straight’? Damn, never mind.”

Quickly changing gears, Max cleared her coffee-lined throat, “You said you have questions for us. What did you wanna ask? Seems like you already know a ton.”

“Yeah, so,” Des started, after standing up and facing away from her parents, “today… what did you change? Why is there a knot in the timeline? After you answer that one, I have other questions too.”

Max slouched in her seat remembering the terrible feelings she experienced when she thought her soulmate had been killed. She knew they had changed things and nothing bad actually happened but it felt very real. The negative memory bounced around her mind as she also recalled Rachel showing her the moment a bullet would have pierced through her daughter’s head. Noticing Max’s sudden sadness, her favorite person stood up and place her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. She began pressing down with her thumbs in a circular motion, massaging the girl’s neck and upper back in encouragement.

“We had this… friend… who showed us a future where you were shot and killed today. Then, Max experienced a false reality where I was killed. It was horrible for her; I watched the whole shitty thing.” Chloe’s tone shifted, as she was seemingly also dealing with the baggage of what would have happened had she not gone through the future window and prevented the terrible event.

“By ‘friend’, do you mean Rachel?” Des asked as Chloe nodded her head. “I admittedly don’t know much about her, but part of me hates her. I mean, she didn’t deserve to die the way she did, but it’s obvious she used you for years. She manipulated everyone around her and betrayed you. So much about how she treated you back then breaks my heart.”

“Yeah, but she…” Chloe began but was interrupted.

“But she chose to sacrifice herself at some point which someway protected you. I’m still not sure what happened or how, but it’s clear both of you forgave her and consider her a good friend. I saw the memorial in your bedroom that day, and I hear how respectful you both talk about her when her name comes up. I saw the night before the wedding with the blue feather earring, and I watched you wear it during the ceremony. Hell, we even share middle names, so she must be special. I realize there are things I don’t understand since I can only see reality as it happens in time, not the things that were changed. It’s just tough to see a person manipulate and destroy someone you care about without having some resentment.”

“Wow, that makes sense,” Max gasped. “But you didn’t get to see her on the cliff sacrificing her life for ours. You didn’t see what she did for us in the dreamspace. Without her, there would be no you, Des. She protected us... and you, without hesitation. She was brave and bold, and we owe her more than we can ever repay.” The younger mom’s voice was stern but her face was soft. She wanted to express how much Rachel meant to them without seeming like she was upset at her daughter.

“She hurt me, Des, there’s no way around it. But she saved me in more ways than I can describe. She’s redeemed herself over and over again.” At one time, Max knew this conversation would be too painful for Chloe, but they had come a long way and healed one another through love and an understanding that everyone has a purpose. “I can completely fill you in on the details at some point if you’d like. Why haven’t you had these conversations with with us... in your time?”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” the teenager sighed and sat back down at the table folding her hands on top. “I’m not as open with them as I’ve been with you. Not that I really hide anything, but for some reason, I feel more comfortable talking to you. Maybe it’s because you’re closer to my age now, I dunno. Plus, they seem to want me to figure things out on my own, I guess. Or maybe they knew I would be here now... shit. Time travel is confusing.” Des smirked then continued. “Anyway, the other questions I have are all about instances I can’t see on the timeline. Like, I saw you,” she looked in the brunette’s direction, “crawl through a tear in space. It wasn’t one of the windows with the golden rims. It was just a floating hole. You combined your powers and shot a lightning bolt or something and tore right through. It’s the only knot I can actually view. It’s not on the timeline for whatever reason, but it’s like a hanging strand I can see, and I’ve looked at it several times. So... where did you go and what was that all about?”

“The Watcher’s realm,” Max shuddered.

“The what?”

“He said he didn’t have a name but his purpose was to watch. He could see the past and the future and then held me in a terrible trance. It was awful, but because of mine and Chloe’s love I broke free and beat that piece of shit. The timelines reset, canceling out an entire week, and we were back at the lighthouse in front of the storm. I’m not sure what became of The Watcher, but as soon as I extinguished his flame, it sounded like he… ya know… died. I’m not sure he was really even alive though, to be honest.”

Destiny’s cries could be heard from down the hall, muffled at first then growing louder, and Chloe left the kitchen to greet the recently wakened toddler. “Be right back,” she said with a grin. "It’s your turn next, hippie."

Suddenly, only seconds after the older girl left the room, Des abruptly pushed the table and grabbed her head with both hands. “It’s happening!” she called out.

“Des, what’s happening?” Max returned, jumping to her feet and catching the girl as her body limped backwards towards the floor.

“I’m glitching again… shit!”

“No, I got you. Everything will be fine. Just calm down.” 

“I can’t control it!” The teenager pulled Max’s face towards hers. “Mom, I think I’ve stayed in the past too long. It’s like last time, only different.” A single tear slid down her cheek and her mother wiped it with her palm. “Please don’t let me go, stay with me.” The brunette considered rewinding to warn the girl before the glitch began, but she hadn’t used her power in years. 

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Max noticed the room blinking in and out of reality and quickly understood what that meant. “Chloe!” she yelped, but it was too late. She wouldn’t be able to release the touch if she tried, and if she could, there was no way she’d leave her daughter at that point. She was underneath the teenager’s body propping Des on her knees. Panic began to engulf her thoughts as a bright white light flashed like a laser from the girl she was cradling. The kitchen table and chairs ceased to exist and were replaced with translucent prisms and matrices. “I love you, babe!” She realized she was about to leave the present and there was no telling where she would end up. 

The sound of Chloe’s footsteps pattered in the distance followed by a sinking murmur like she was under water. “Max!” the garbled voice screamed. Another flash of white and an overwhelming vortex of wind pushed her sideways. Without warning, all sight vanished and was replaced with a dark black shadow, casting its presence through reality. A sharp, screeching gong-like tone echoed in the unseen distance, and Max’s consciousness was replaced by the vast void. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you Daniel H Gray for translating my ideas into a beautiful masterpiece of Destiny. I love it so much!)


	3. The Wisp

“Max!” The older girl screamed as she ran back into the kitchen holding her daughter. She knelt down and stood the girl on her feet then dove towards the pellucid silhouettes on the floor. The barely visible outlines of her partner and their teenage visitor vanished leaving only a residual warmth where they had been sitting. “Fuuuuuck!”

“Bad word, Mama,” the little girl nonchalantly reminded her mother then toddled to the play area Max set up for her earlier in the day between the living room and the kitchen. Chloe was left on the hardwood floor frantically searching the now vacant spot where she could still smell and lightly taste her partner in the air.

Her heart was thumping in a dreadfully inconsistent pattern and the blood was thunderous in her ears. Bile inched its way up her throat as it tightened with panic. A flash of dizziness consumed her vision while the room rotated in a counter-clockwise swirl. She ripped away the moisture forming in her eyes and peered over at the beautiful little two-year-old who was singing to herself on the floor. Chloe took a deep breath, holding it in for several seconds, then exhaled with a deep airy rasp. She pushed herself up and opened the pantry door. Locating a bag of Starburst jellybeans, she tore in and devoured a handful of the sweet chewy candy which immediately calmed her enough to gather her thoughts and attempt to process what had happened.

Her soulmate and an older version of her daughter just vanished and she had no idea where they went. Max called out to her before she left so Chloe knew it was something out of her control and unexpected. She remembered the teen mentioning a glitch that happened a couple of years ago, and she suspected it might have happened again.

The blonde pushed up to her feet and started pacing around the house, searching her mind for how to bring her wife back. Her pointer and middle fingers instinctively rested on her lips like she was holding a cigarette at her mouth. In the past, when things seemed hopeless and in disarray, she would chain-smoke. But since Max came back to her, and after the second storm week, she hadn’t even considered taking a drag. Being engulfed by an unconditional love like Max’s, she didn’t feel lonely anymore and there was no reason turn to back to the cancer sticks.

“Okay, we’ve been through crazy shit before; we got this,” she began softly speaking to the wall beside the fridge. “And we’re still Max and Chloe...” She felt confident relief bubbling from deep inside her soul, and she paused as an idea crossed her mind. She remembered the wedding and how they opened a small droplet of their powers to tickle each other right before the start of the ceremony. “We’re always together...”

The blonde closed her eyes and found the syrupy sweet spot where the fast-forward power lived amongst the endless grey. She hadn’t been inside this part of her mind in what felt like ages. With just a small and delicate touch, she opened the pulse and quickly plugged it back down. Looking over at the happy little girl in the floor, she saw her daughter still playing like nothing had happened. The barely noticeable fast-forward wouldn’t have been recognized except by one very special person. That person was her soulmate, her lover, the yang to her yin, her best friend, and her wife. They were deeply connected at the atomic level, and she hoped her partner would reciprocate the tickle.

Two minutes passed, then five, then ten. Destiny asked for a snack and her mom filled a small bowl with Goldfish crackers and opened a low-sugar apple juice carton. Thirty minutes went by and Chloe started to worry. “Where are you, Max?” she whispered to herself as she sat at the table while her daughter finished eating. The girl’s plastic highchair had a sheet-like fabric draped from the back to the front where her legs swung down for maximum comfort. The design on the fabric illustrated a mythical glowing doe which was picked by Max, and it always made her think of her beautiful wife, which she did quite often anyway. She needed to find her perfect person, and she needed to do it quickly. Though they had only been apart for several minutes, she already missed the girl.

Chloe considered calling her best friend’s cell but abandoned that idea when she realized Max’s phone was sitting on the kitchen table. Even if she had it with her, Des said the glitch took her to another universe. If that’s where the two women went, she was fairly certain signals were not capable of being detected between realities.

She closed her eyes again and located the spot where the power existed in her mind. As she sensed its presence and felt its strength, a new thought washed through her. She had always treated her fast-forward power like a secret panic button that was hidden and tucked away, only to be used sparingly if desperate. In the past, she pressed down on it like a switch that had to be turned on in order to work. It never really was a switch, though. It was more like a dam that acted as a barricade to an approaching deluge. Instead of pushing, this time she grabbed at the raised portion of the area and pulled. To her surprise, it was easy to lift from where it rested, and what she discovered underneath would change everything. 

The spot slid upward from Chloe’s grasp but remained connected by a perforated string of vibrating energy. She peeked into the newfound cavern and could see a network of indescribable swirling and twisting circuits that pulsated with infinite unpredictable loops and wisps. A slight terror shot through her nerves and she backed away from the opening a bit. After a brief pause, she glanced back in and noticed a particular wisp radiating with a thumping surge. When her mind’s sight perfectly aligned with the glow, her soul connected in a way that had only happened while looking deep into Max’s eyes. “Shit, I can feel her,” she gasped with a confident certainty in her heart. She released her grasp on the power and reopened her eyes.

“Holy fuck,” the blonde mother whispered, remembering her daughter was only a few feet from where she stood. A calmness poured through her body and she knew her wife was safe. She yearned to dive back in and view the amazing depths of her mind that she had just unlocked so she could feel her soulmate’s connection, but responsibility outweighed everything else at the moment. Chloe knew she was about to embark on a new journey and would need to have the freedom and space to figure things out. She called Vanessa and asked if her and Ryan would keep Destiny for the remainder of the weekend and they quickly agreed.

Chloe ended the call and immediately packed a bag with extra changes of clothes, toys, and diapers then hit the road. The toddler’s grandparents already had everything they needed to entertain a child since the family of three moved out just one day prior. She buckled the little girl in her car seat, and the blondes hit the road, trekking the hour to the house where they once lived.

When they arrived, she tried her best to quickly drop her daughter off and leave but was hit with an onslaught of questions about the urgency and why her wife wasn’t with her. Having lived with the Caulfields for several years, she knew how to skate around questions without fully lying but also not having to divulge any information she wanted to protect. Ryan and Vanessa were still not aware of how their granddaughter was conceived and it sort of worked for the time being. But as Destiny grew up and started looking more like her teenage self, Chloe imagined there might be some difficulty in understanding how she looked so much like both her and her wife. She didn’t stress about it and figured they would cross that bridge when the time came.

There was only one person in her life, besides Max, that she felt comfortable enough to open up to and be vulnerable around. And considering their pasts, it would be a surprise to a teenage Chloe that they had gotten to this point. Even though she considered it numerous times, they hadn’t told David about their powers or the impossible events they went through since Max discovered she could rewind. She needed support so she decided to call her stepdad.

The phone rang several times but finally the man’s deeply gruff, yet tender voice came on the line. “Hey, sweetie,” he answered. “How are you three girls doing?” His words bounced and bubbled and she could tell he was genuinely excited to hear from her.

“Hey, David. I’m doing fine, I guess.” Chloe wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to breakdown and go into extreme detail about the rewind, the fast-forward, the storm, the future windows, time travel, Destiny’s conception, and the future version of her daughter disappearing with her wife. But it was honestly just good to hear the voice of someone she knew cared deeply about her with no motives other than support. “Well, not too good actually.”

“Oh no,” the military vet calmly responded, as the sounds of other voices littered the background of the call. “I’m in the middle of something, but let me walk away and we can talk.”

“No, dude. Just call me when you’re finished. How… how long do you think it’ll be?” Her voice staggered, as she really needed someone to talk to but didn’t want to interrupt.

“Are you sure, Chloe? It’ll probably be a couple more hours. “I can just leave if you…”

“Nah, it’s fine.” She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had his life to live, and she understood that, but she wanted badly to yell at him and make him drop everything he was doing to focus on her. Maybe a younger version of herself would have dialed up the attitude, but the passage of time had calmed her enough to filter her anger and disguise it through a veil. “Sounds good. Bye, David.” Chloe ended the call and slung her phone on the dash. “Fuuuuuck!”

She sped the rest of the way back to her townhome blasting the local alternative rock radio station with the windows rolled down. Usually the speed, wind, and music would help calm the girl but her world had been flipped on its end. The hopeless situation didn’t dampen her spirits, however. She couldn’t wait to explore her mind again and feel her soulmate’s connection deep within the newly discovered world.

Finally, Chloe slid into the designated parking spot behind her complex nearly knocking over the green trash container neatly stored beside their unit’s grassy sitting area. She slammed the car in park, removed the keys from the ignition, and rushed inside. Four keys hung on the ring beside the three bullets she used to wear around her neck when she was younger. After a fumbling host of clinks and jingles, she finally isolated the one required for entry to the new place she called home for the past 24 hours. It still had that unfamiliar feeling with boxes spread along the floor lining nearly every room in the house, and it felt cluttered yet empty; just like her heart at the current moment.

Before exploring the recently discovered and unlocked portions of her mind, Chloe opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled beer, popping it open before plopping down on the couch. She took a large, satisfying gulp and quickly forced it down her throat, then she set the glass on the coffee table. She could almost hear her partner’s voice reminding her to use a beverage coaster so the condensation wouldn’t damage the furniture, and she obliged. For now, the beer would have to suffice, but she was starving and needed dinner. Her unwavering tenacity helped created a deep focus for what she wanted and needed to do; food would have to wait.

Crossing her legs on the couch and straightening her back, Chloe took a heavy breath, expelling the warm air from her lungs before closing her eyes. She soared past the mountains of grey and located the raised spot where the power resided. Gingerly gripping the tiny mound, she pulled and slid it upward revealing the wondrous reality that existed inside. Immediately, she located the looping wisp that shined like a lighthouse beacon through the dark of night.

Previously, she only glanced inside the cavernous opening and observed the circuited pulsating energy. This time, she was determined to see if she could interact and mingle amongst what was seemingly a vast array of chaos. The focus would be the wisp she connected with earlier and knew was a part of Max’s essence. She tiptoed inside where the light spilled in from the opening behind her casting a shadow in her forward movement. The deeper she dove, the closer she got to the one swirling loop she immensely desired to interact with. Like floating through space, the infinite darkness encompassed the gaps between the interconnected objects.

As she approached, what previously appeared to be a swirled wisp of radiating energy from the distance, it existed more as a brightly illuminated branching coil. Up close, it looked to be more of a pinkish hue than what she originally perceived as golden. It rhythmically throbbed and pulsated with a dull humming sound coming from deep beyond anything Chloe could see or understand.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and self-awareness jumped to the forefront of her wits. She somehow looked back at herself and realized she, too, existed as a swirling, dancing coil of energy in this place, yet, she was neither pink nor golden. Her vivacity throbbed with a bluish quality, and she smirked to herself then whispered, “Of course.”

Turning all focus back around, she locked her sight onto the pinkish coil that beckoned to join her with a magnetic pull. As they connected, she felt a warm adoration building in her heart, and her soul overflowed with love and care. She desired nothing more than to merge into the pure energy she was experiencing through the bond. A sharp flash of orange and white light erupted through her mind and she couldn’t see anything but a brightness that was too powerful to look at directly. Chloe shielded the light by closing off her vision in a manner similar to closing her eyes.

When perception realigned, she was sitting in a dimmed stadium-seating auditorium looking at a stage and podium staring at what looked like a confident version of herself giving a lecture. Outwardly and internally she heard a gasp followed by her name, “Chloe?” It was her favorite voice in the world. She equally felt like she heard it coming from somewhere else, and she thought it was her who said it. Her head turned without her control and she noticed the teenage version of Destiny sitting beside her watching the lecture. “I feel you there... fuck! I was so worried about you when we left.”

“Max! Dammit where are you? All I see is Des and like, another… me on stage.” As she spoke, she realized no words were coming from her mouth. It was like her thoughts were transmitting from her mind directly to her lover’s.

“Chlo, how are you here? I mean, this is so beautiful. Just… wowser. Damn, you feel fucking amazing inside of me. Now we’re truly insane in the brain.” The brunette released a pleasurable moan which informed her wife that they were feeling the same sensations that nearly equaled the night they conceived. The two girls began to cling to one another in what can only be described as pure selfless love. Chloe’s exploration of her power successfully combined their bond in a merger of intimate devotion. Their embrace felt warm, tender, and endearing, and she didn’t want to let go. For a moment, nothing else mattered. She could exist inside of this connection for all eternity. Slowly, the focus shifted back to Max’s present and, through the brunette’s eyes, they both watched what was taking place on stage.

"… in conclusion, information (I) is the true driver of reality, and a signal (S), which is data with a six-dimensional vector (|I6|), can effect a delta (∆I) upon the receiver independent of causal effects. You can find my full paper for review in the department's archive, under index 1007. Price, Chloe E. Are there any questions?"

Abruptly, the vision slammed shut and she was engulfed by darkness with loops and coils of energy chaotically sparking all around her. Then she was quickly pushed back out to the endless hills and mountains of grey. Pain radiated throughout her limbs and torso followed by a deafening screech in her ears. Her vision was blurred, energy depleted, and exhaustion had set in. After several moments, she regained her strength and looked around the room . 

She was sitting cross-legged on her couch and could see boxes stacked and strewn about the floor of her family’s townhome. Using the knuckles on the back of her hands, she rubbed and massaged her eyes, then she realized her cellphone had been buzzing. She scooped it up off the coffee table and noticed two missed calls from her stepfather. The sound of her ringtone must’ve snapped her back from the recesses of her mind and she was disappointed to be away from her partner’s warmth. 

“David, I need you to listen to me, but I can’t answer many questions about what I’m going to tell you. So... don’t ask any. Don’t do that thing where you try and fix shit. Please. Just listen.” Chloe’s voice caught, as her lungs emptied of all air. 

“Chloe, are you okay? You’re talking a mile a minute.” 

“David, please. Listen to me. Max is missing, and I can’t tell you much about how or why. No, she wasn’t kidnapped and no we’re not fighting. She’s in a place that’s not like anything you could ever imagine. It’s like sci-fi bullshit.” 

“Hang on, sweetie. She’s missing? Do you think it might just be like the night before your wedding? Maybe she’s out getting you a sweet gift again and will show up soon.” Chloe was comforted by the tender way he spoke, but he would never understand if she told him the complete truth. 

“No, David, you’re not listening.” A brief break in the conversation allowed the girl to gather her thoughts. She had just connected with her Max in another universe and needed a quick breather to make sense of things. “David. I just need to talk to you. We’re going through some... stuff, and it’s just good to hear your voice. Tell me… about you. What have you been doing the last week or two? We haven’t spoken in a while.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Chloe? You can tell me if I need to come and... well, get involved. And where is Destiny? I’d love to chat with that beautiful angel.” She was grateful the man had her back, and she was thankful for his caring and positive attitude. 

“She’s with Ryan and Vanessa this weekend.”

“Oh, damn. Well, maybe you girls can give me a call when she’s back at home. Oh,” the man changed gears like he just remembered something important, “how the hell was the move? I nearly forgot to ask.”

“It was fine, we still have an ass-load of boxes to unpack, but we’ll get there.” David chuckled and mentioned his past experience with the many moves he’d made. The man joked about leaving boxes and clutter all around the garage after he moved in with her and Joyce several years back. Now living a more minimalist lifestyle, he only had the clothes on his back and the items he kept in his trailer. He talked about finally being able to speak with Karen’s son Daniel, who was in a much better mental space than he was the last time they spoke. 

Just hearing the man’s voice was what she really needed. It provided a comfort she typically found from her soulmate, who was currently out of the picture. David’s support meant a lot to her after how rocky their relationship began. He was more like a father figure or a friend than the authoritarian he once was. 

After ending the call, Chloe realized how late it had gotten. She wasn’t on the phone very long, so she must've been in the mindspace longer than she knew. It didn’t matter though, she could feel that her wife was safe, and she saw Des who was also safe. The connection she and her soulmate shared was beautiful and mind blowing, and all she wanted to do was bask in its radiating warmth. 

She yawned and stretched then cracked every knuckle in both hands, as sleep would surely be coming soon. Before taking a shower and lying down, the blonde closed her eyes to visit her perfect person’s glow once again. She lifted the power plug and glanced inside. The gold and pink wisp glowed brightly and she knew everything was going to be fine. Either her wife would find her way back home, or she would somehow go in and bring her back. It didn’t matter though, the two lovebirds were Max and Chloe. They were always together, even when they were apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Freedom wanders in the landscape of the mind, and nourishes the deepest yearnings of the soul.” -Beth Kempton


	4. Path of Least Resistance

The almost unbearable rushing wind felt like tiny invisible razor blades, and the dark shadowy void seemed to extend and stretch through the folds of reality. Caricatures of memories twisted and melted together like a ball of wax in her head as she could feel her physical body hurling through space. After several moments of uncertainty, fear, and abstract thoughts, a smooth grain of confidence slid past the spiky pricks of terror. Max felt her daughter’s presence and knew they were still together, wherever they were.

A flash of light replaced the endless sea of darkness, and the haze from the empty expanse cleared revealing a brick building-like structure surrounded by streetlamps that lit the area. She couldn’t tell how long they had been traveling, or how far they had gone, but she immediately knew they were nowhere near where they started. Max was relieved when she finally felt the grassy solid ground beneath her feet where she was still gaining her balance. Consciously controlled thoughts returned as Max noticed several other people in the distance walking inside the structure using the glass double-door entrance. Their arrival seemed like a blazing grand entrance that should be seen for miles, but nobody appeared to notice.

“Shit, I’ve been here before,” the tall blonde spoke from behind, startling her mother who hadn’t gathered herself enough yet to have noticed the girl. “This is where I ended up the other time I glitched. Come with me.” Des swiftly walked past her Mom, then motioned for the brunette to join her as she began walking the one hundred or so meters to the large building. “We have to hurry.”

“Where are we?” Max confusingly asked before taking her first step forward since their arrival. Des turned and grabbed her wrist forcefully pulling her along from the spot where she was standing. Her daughter was strong-willed and reminded her of Chloe when she was motivated to accomplish a task. “Chloe,” she woefully whispered to herself remembering when she heard her wife’s footsteps running towards them as they vanished from the kitchen floor.

“Mom will be fine, but we have to get inside quickly. I’ll explain there.” The girls hastened their pace and entered the building. The small foyer area smelled a bit old and musty, and the furniture was about twenty years outdated. The main hallway lead to a dead-end where two thick wooden doors were propped open by the chrome lever door holder at the bottom. There was a curved line in the carpet where friction had torn away at the flooring for many years. They were among the last few stragglers to enter the auditorium, and as they found two empty seats near the left-center aisle, Des slouched down in the chair motioning for Max to do the same.

When the lights were dimmed the presentation began. The brunette’s eyes widened with wonder as she watched a well-dressed, gorgeous blonde stroll from the wings of the stage into the spotlight behind a podium with a purple logo that read ‘HUSKIES’. She was dumbfounded and amazed at the woman who looked nearly like an exact copy of her wife. Her hair was slightly longer, and she seemed to possess an aura of confidence even her soulmate didn’t typically display. The cadence of her words also flowed from her lips in a different manner than she was used to. Nobody else would probably have noticed the difference, but Max heard it immediately. There was no mistaking, this was not her Chloe; though she loved watching this version of her best friend speak in front of a crowd of hundreds.

The lecture hall was filled almost to capacity, but the back, left row was practically empty. Nobody sat on either side of the girls for four seats in each direction. The presenter spoke about time and space and the existence of multiple realities. While Max understood about half of what was being said, most of it went way over her head. She smirked to herself as she considered the idea that each Chloe in every universe was probably the smartest person she knew.

“Okay,” Des whispered as she leaned over to make sure nobody in the row ahead of them could hear what she was about to say. “A younger me is gonna walk through those doors in a few minutes super afraid and tense.” She pointed towards the doorway they entered previously, which had been shut after the lecture began so light from the foyer wouldn’t trickle in. “It was a good thing I was here, though... I saved her life.” She motioned towards the woman on stage with a small bob of her head.

Max noticed a man uncomfortably shifting around in his seat one row ahead and a couple of seats down from where they sat. “Twenty goddamn years and she thinks she can just fuck over my work. Damn scientific drivel...” The man was clearly disgruntled and not very happy with what the woman on stage was presenting. A soured frown formed on the brunette’s face and anger flooded her thoughts. This wasn’t even her Chloe but a primal sense of care and love was kicking in to protect her.

As she was about three quarters of the way out of her seat, and intending to approach the rude asshole to give him a piece of her mind, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back down. “Don’t,” Des quietly spoke. “I already took care of it. The man is dangerous. He literally tries to murder her later tonight. I followed him after the lecture and... well, shit got even stranger. I glitched again just as he was about to attack and I took her with me.”

“Damn, Des. That’s wild.” Max, very concerned about what she just heard, considered the information with a detailed awareness. “So, what do we do now, [just wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294432) ?" At the last two words, a memory of a nightmare she once had projected through her mind. A feeling of despair crept into her heart and she started feeling uneasy.

“Yeah, we need to lay low and let the events play out. That's one thing you taught me that I take very seriously. We don’t mess with time unless we absolutely have to, but her life was saved and that’s what matters... I think. I didn’t intend to help her; I was stuck in this universe and she looked so much like Mom. I had to follow her because I was freaking out and didn’t know what else to do. It just so happened that I glitched again at the right moment. Plus, there’s sorta this plan thingy in this universe that I’m beginning to think I need to start taking more seriously.” 

“Plan... thingy?” Max asked, hoping to refocus on the present rather than being consumed and overwhelmed with thoughts of the past. Even though her nightmares had been gone for a year, some were so vivid they broke her heart if she ever thought about them, and most had to do with losing Chloe one way or another. It was as if the married couple had cheated death numerous times and her tradeoff was having to experience bad dreams for the rest of her life. Having her partner’s love in her heart and a daughter that was equally theirs, light and hope had dispelled her darkness. Max and Chloe were each other’s perfect match, and despite the trauma of their experiences, they made each other whole and healed each other’s wounds.

“I’ll tell you about it after we leave. I was too chickenshit to try my power before, but my skills and confidence have grown. I have a theory that there are residual effects when I travel. It’s like the path of least resistance, and all we need to do is follow the breadcrumbs.” Hearing Des’s voice as she worked through her thoughts was music to Max’s ears. Her daughter was so much like her wife, it filled her heart to the brim.

The heavy entrance door slowly creaked open, cascading light into the room, causing a bit of distraction to the lecturer whose voice caught for a split-second then she continued with her presentation. The door shut behind the tall, red-streaked blonde who walked behind the audience and propped against the far side where she stood in the shadows. Max and Des watched the girl from their seats and saw how startled she was from the realization that she was looking at another version of her mom. Her neck craned inward, towards the speaker, and her body language showed she barely believed what she was witnessing.

“I was mesmerized by her. I’m pretty sure I didn’t even look around at the crowd, but just to be safe we should probably stay low and out of view.” The teenager lowered herself in the seat and her mother did the same. Even though Max didn’t understand most of the terms and theoretical sciencey mumbo jumbo, she felt a kinship with the beautiful girl on stage. She, too, was enthralled by this other Chloe.

Suddenly, Max felt a strange unexpected sensation in her mind and heart. A circular pattern of energy pulled at her mind with a tiny tug. The tugging slowly grew to a point where she started to feel embarrassed. Her cheeks grew pink as an unexplained force was digging into the most intimate and protected crevices of her soul. Even though it felt like an intrusion of some private aspect of her heart, all she wanted to do was allow it inside to fill her up. It felt so sweet and pure that nothing else seemed to matter. She couldn’t resist it anymore so she opened her mind, heart, and soul before being engulfed by a radiating and powerful bond. A sudden flash of orange and white erupted through her vision which quickly subsided.

A tear slid down her cheek as she realized who was now with her. “Chloe?” she internally whispered like a private conversation was taking place inside her own brain. She watched with an empty stare as the familiar face on stage continued about her work. Max didn’t know how she knew but felt her perfect person looking through her eyes and was seeing what she saw. She slowly turned her head towards their teenage daughter to show her wife that Destiny was with her and safe. “I feel you there... fuck! I was so worried when we left.”

“Max!” the love of her life excitedly, yet silently, shouted. “Dammit where are you? All I see is Des and like, another... me… on stage.” Their physical bodies were countless universes away from one another, but the space between didn’t exist. The perfect pair was connected even deeper than the atomic level. Their love extended past all reality and flourished beyond space and time. When they were little pirate-kids running around Arcadia Bay, they hated when they had to leave and go home. Not spending time together was physically and mentally painful. They used to say they were always together even when they were apart. At the time, it seemed like a phrase that just helped each other pass the time when they couldn’t see one another. Now they knew, without a shadow of doubt, they were always together and were never truly apart.

“Chlo, how are you here? I mean, this is fucking beautiful. Just… wowser. Damn, you feel fucking amazing inside of me. Now we’re truly insane in the brain.” Max’s body tingled with the same sensation as the night they conceived Destiny. She let out a pleasurable moan and couldn’t tell if it was heard out loud or only in her mindspace. Either way, it didn’t matter to the brunette. The two girls held tightly to one another in what could only be described as pure selfless love. Somehow, her lover had tunneled through and combined their bond in a merger of intimate devotion. Their embrace felt warm, tender, and endearing, and she didn’t want to let go. For a moment, nothing else mattered. She could exist inside of this connection for all eternity. Slowly, the focus shifted to the present and, through the brunette’s eyes, they both watched what was taking place on stage.

The confident, almost cocky, blonde standing behind the podium seemed to be finishing her lecture. "… in conclusion, information (I) is the true driver of reality, and a signal (S), which is data with a six-dimensional vector (|I6|), can effect a delta (∆I) upon the receiver independent of causal effects. You can find my full paper for review in the department's archive, under index 1007. Price, Chloe E. Are there any questions?"

Without warning, like a powerful vacuum, the connection broke and was suctioned away. A very real liquid-like pain barbed inside Max’s soul. Through barred teeth, the brunette grimaced and grunted causing Des to notice something wasn’t right. She bent inward and put an arm around her mother’s shoulders, who had curled down in her seat with elbows on her knees and her face in her palms.

“Shit, Mom, are you okay?” The girl’s voice crackled with concern.

It wasn’t the worst pain she’d physically experienced, but emotionally she felt drained and zapped of all energy. An abrupt severing of their connection at that level felt terrible. “You don’t look so good. We need to get out of here.” The lecture had ended and the crowd was exiting the auditorium. It was a great time to blend in and disappear up the aisle and back through the foyer.

Des helped her mom to her feet by putting an arm around her to act as a crutch, touching at the hips so she could offer support as they hobbled out. There was a brief close encounter with the younger Des, but they stayed hidden by mixing in with a group of grad students who were walking on the opposite side of the foyer hallway. Once outside, the women limped over to the Metro bus stop bench that wasn’t too far from the lecture hall.

“I’m fine, Des, thank you,” Max offered, as they plopped down on the bench. “That was... rough.”

“What the hell happened. One minute you seemed fine; the next, you made some weird animal-like noise; scared the shit outta me.” Their arms remained around each other’s backs, not for physical support anymore but for the caring embrace. Max stood to her feet and stretched her muscles, arms above her head and tiptoeing. She released her outstretched limbs and sprawled back on the bench beside her daughter.

The brunette mother had no idea how to explain what happened or why she acted the way she did, but she knew she needed to try. She still felt a bit weak and remembered they hadn’t eaten anything since the festival earlier that day. It occurred to her that, after soaring through space and time, she didn’t actually know if it was the same day. “Do you know somewhere we can go around here to get a bite to eat? I’m starving.”

“I wasn’t really here long enough. Literally, glitched in, glitched to another spot, fell asleep, then glitched back home. I didn’t exactly get to have a casual stroll around town checking out the fucking local fare.” Des seemed frustrated, and behind squinted eyes, Max could see her daughter’s mind working in overdrive. She scanned the area nervously like she was calculating her next move. Just like her wife, the red-streaked blonde could get agitated easily. As tough as they both tried to seem at times, the shorter girl knew it was just their method for dealing with stressful situations.

“We’re at a bus stop, let’s just get on and find some food. I think we could both use some time to get to know each other better. What do you think?”

“How can you be so calm at a time like this? We’re in a different goddamn universe, and I have no idea what to do to get us home. I was lucky as shit to find my way back the last time.” Again, the girl’s tone sounded just like Chloe’s, and Max knew she was only lashing out because she was disappointed in herself. “You’re so... damn, so like, undisturbed or something; in the past, present, and future.”

“Look, don’t be hard on yourself,” the older girl tenderly spoke. “We will figure this thing out. Chloe and I have been through some crazy shit that felt much more hopeless than this. I’m not worried because… well, I love her and can feel her inside me everywhere I go. We’ll find our paths back to one another like we always do. Am I anxious to get back to her? Of course I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna raise hell about it. We got this, sweetheart.”

The younger girl took a deep nasally breath then released the hot air from her lungs. Her facial features softened and the corners of her mouth slightly angled upward. She gazed at the ground and shifted her weight on the bench. “Can I ask you a question about that? I could never ask you this in my time, and I don’t know why; it’s tough to explain. You feel more like a friend here for some reason. Anyway, did you always… you know… always li…”

The bus screeched around the corner cutting the teenager’s words off, and it pulled up to the bus stop where only the two girls were waiting. Max and Des were allowed passage without any hinderance since the university was part of the free ride zone. They could easily be mistaken for students, one being eighteen and the other still looking youthful and college-aged. After ascending the three steps to enter the bus seating area, they noticed four or five student passengers spread out, all sitting alone. The mother/daughter pair sat in one of the first rows together near the front onboarding section.

Max slid her arm around her daughter’s upper back and pulled her in to a cuddle. The girl resisted at first then snuggled in. When Des relaxed and laid her head on her mother’s shoulder, the brunette felt a loving warmth float through her heart. It was nice hugging the teen, and she agreed that it felt like she was getting close to a new friend rather than being a figure of authority. She was very much looking forward to eating dinner, not only because she was famished but because she couldn’t wait to really get to know the girl better. They only had a few brief moments to chat since she arrived, and most of the time they were discussing time travel. As important as it was to understand Des’s powers, Max was just as interested in who her daughter had become, maybe even more so.

They sat in silence during the five-minute ride to the stop with multiple restaurant options. The bus let them out on University Way, and the scents of various cooked meats and other meal items wafted through the breeze around the buildings. “Looks like we have quite a few choices, Des. Anything in particular you’d like? I’m just hungry as hell.”

“Burritos,” the taller girl quickly responded. “Literally my fave. If you spot a burrito place, I’m all about it.”

“You mean cereal’s not your favorite anymore? Shame.” Max joked, then nudged her daughter with a gentle shoulder. “It’s still sorta weird seeing you as a toddler then an adult in the same day.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’ll destroy a bowl of Skweekinax if you put it in front of me.” The mother-daughter pair shared a grin and continued walking. They passed a dozen restaurants as they hunted for the perfect spot to eat. After about ten minutes, they strolled upon a Chipotle Mexican Grill. “There!” the young girl pointed. “I knew we’d find a place.”  
  
“Sounds great to me.” Max held the door and followed behind as they walked up to the vacant counter, anxious to order their meals. She motioned for her daughter to order first and she stepped up, working her way down the bar with confidence.

“Barbacoa, black beans, brown rice, guacamole, sour cream, salsa, and cheese. Instead of regular cheese let me get some queso, but don’t smother it, please.” The girl knew exactly what she wanted, and it was clear burritos were indeed her favorite food. “I’ll also take a medium soda.” After her order, Max worked her way through the same process, deciding she wanted a sofritas burrito bowl and a water.

Once their order was completed, the final cost was shown on the register display. Max reached in her back pocket where she typically kept her ID and credit card when she didn’t have her bag with her. During the festival, she left it at home for lighter travel since they would be walking around the square and she would have to carry their toddler at some point. She hadn’t thought about it previously but figured objects traveled through universes the same way they did through time with a rewind, so her items should still be with her. It suddenly occurred to the brunette that she placed her belongings in the diaper bag for consolidation reasons. “Shit, I left my credit card back home.” She searched her pockets again and looked back at her daughter who only shrugged. “I guess you don’t travel with money, Des?”

“Wait,” the cashier broke in. He moved the metal spike receipt holder and picked up a handwritten note from the counter beneath. “Is Des short for Destiny?” he asked.

The girls slowly turned their heads and, with wide eyes, locked onto one another. Turning back, the taller of the two responded, “Yeah, that’s me.”

The cashier handed over the note and smiled. “It’s covered. Looks like it’s your lucky day.”

“It’s not luck, it’s Destiny,” Max looked downward smiling as she muttered to herself. Des rolled her eyes then snatched the note and placed it in her pocket. The girls grabbed their drink cups and meals and found a booth in the far corner where they placed their items.

After returning from the beverage dispenser and settling in, the teenager shifted her weight sideways to reach in her pocket. She fished the note back out and read the message aloud.

**_For Destiny: We’re nowhere near even, but this is a start. -A friend_ **

“A friend?” Max asked, scanning the restaurant to see if she could spot the person who graciously paid for their meals. “What friend did you make here besides the other Chloe you saved?”

“Remember when I said I saved her but glitched again right after? Well, we found ourselves in another timeline with two others. They were in a house with some crazy-looking equipment and shit. I honestly can’t recall much more than them working on some sort of big plan. I was literally terrified and panicked the entire time.” Des unwrapped the foil and pulled back enough to expose a portion of the burrito beneath. Max watched her take a bite much larger than her mouth should have allowed and she giggled to herself. Besides looking nearly identical to the brunette’s wife, the girl stuffed her face the exact same way. No doubt this was her soulmate’s messy daughter. “Oh,” the teen blurted out with a mouth still half-full of her dinner. “I do remember one was in a wheelchair.”

“Hmm,” Max thought for a second. “Not remembering details about events you experienced sounds like a classic case of shock. I’m sorry you had to go through that, Des.” She hated knowing her little Destiny was in for a wild life, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t expect it, at least to an extent. She was her and Chloe’s daughter with powers of her own. That meant things would always be extraordinary in her life, and she would be forced to overcome obstacles. 

“It’s fine. You sorta grow accustomed to strange things when your parents are Max and Chloe… and, well… when you can travel through time.” Des sipped her beverage then smirked from behind her disposable cup. Max couldn’t help but think how beautiful the teen’s smile was to her. Maybe all parents are biased, but there was something incredible in sharing a positive moment with the girl. “Honestly, I didn’t even know if the glitch shit was real at first. I figured it was just a weird dream or something.” She took another oversized bite of her meal and looked back up at her mom who had begun devouring her own burrito bowl. “So, wanna tell me what happened back there? You seemed to be in a lot of sudden pain at the lecture hall.”

Max swallowed her most recent bite, set her plastic fork on a napkin, then took a sip of her water. Once her mouth and throat were cleared she responded, “It was your mother, she was inside me. It wasn’t like our usual connection where I can always sorta feel her in the background. She was actually here. I know it sounds crazy, but she could see through my eyes somehow, and we existed as one. Then something happened and the connection was pulled away. I don’t think anything bad happened, but it felt terrible being cut off so abruptly.”

“Holy fuck, Mom; that’s bananas! I mean, it doesn’t surprise me, if I’m being real. But shit, that’s much different than time travel.” She stopped and took a deep airy breath. “Do you know how amazing it is to be around your love? I know it’s typical for a teen to hate their parents sometimes, but I’ve never felt anything but love from you. We’ve had our differences, sure, but our similarities are almost overwhelming. I dunno. Not to get too mushy and shit, but I love you, and I’m glad you’re here with me.” The girls enjoyed a shared smile as Max resisted the tears that were beginning to form. She reached out and the women cupped each other’s hands in the middle of the table above their food. “There’s something I want to ask you. I started to ask at the bus stop but didn’t have the time before we got on the bus. So… uhm… well.” She took a moment to sip her soda then continued. “Have you always liked… er, well. Have you always been attracted to girls? Like, before mom, did you always know you were… you know…?”

“Oh,” Max responded a little caught off guard. She had honestly never really thought too much about it. To her, life was meaningless without Chloe, and she was in love with her best friend. It just felt natural to her. She knew her success with M3 put her and Chloe’s relationship in the spotlight, but she was never outspoken about what their love meant to the broader community. “Well, your grandparents were all in male/female relationships. Growing up, it seemed like a man and woman were supposed to be together, but with your mom none of that mattered. It was obvious to me that her life, body, and love were what I desired. I’ve never questioned what that meant to other people, just what it meant to the two of us. I guess to really answer your question, I thought I was attracted to guys at one time. It took your mom’s love to help me realize that I never actually was. Does that make sense?”

A moment of silence followed the brunette’s response. Like a thunderclap in her mind, it abruptly dawned on her that the younger girl might be asking for a specific reason. “Yeah, it makes sense.” The girl longingly stared at her empty beverage cup after leaning down and sipping the straw resulting in a minuscule amount of melty ice water slurping to her mouth.

“Is there anything you wanna talk about? I’m here for you, ya know. I’ll always be here for you, Des.” Max looked into her daughter’s eyes and squeezed her hands a little tighter.

“There was this girl I met that I really care about but I’m scared. You and mom got to sorta learn about your power together. But also, you had the ‘pirate years’ before you knew about the rewind. The trust was already there. If I get close to anyone, I would eventually have to bring them into our world, ya know? It’s terrifying, Mom. You two knew you were meant to be together pretty much from the start. What if I fall in love with someone but it doesn’t work out?”

“One thing is for sure,” the older girl began, “love is the only thing that matters in this world. If you fall in love, you have to be vulnerable with that person. There are so many reasons we don’t need to tell others about our powers, but I suspect when the time is right, you’ll know. And yeah, you have challenges neither of us ever faced. Chloe has taken me on dates, but I never had to do the dating thing. She was always the one; she was always my perfect person.” Max didn’t know if her words helped, but Des released their hold and took another bite.

After swallowing then wiping her lips and the corners of her mouth with their last remaining napkin, the teen let out a deep grumbling belch, which completely shifted the mood from serious to casual. They both giggled, then collected their garbage to take to the trash bins. Max realized they would either need to figure out how to get home soon or they would need to sleep. She decided sleep was the most important thing at the time, and they could rest for a few hours then get up and work on getting home in the morning.

Following the meal at the restaurant, Max and Destiny strolled towards the bus stop and traveled back to the lecture hall they were in earlier that day. Upon arrival, Des checked the front entrance doors which were locked for the evening. She convinced Max to let her break in and then rewind once they were inside. The brunette didn’t want to do it at first, but, after feeling Chloe inside of her a few short hours before, she understood that she would need to familiarize herself with the rewind once more.

As they planned, Des busted the door lock and the girls ran inside. Once in the building, Max held her daughter’s hand and rewound to a minute earlier so the lock was never busted. It felt nice to release the pulse again, yet a part of her still remembered how Tom ended up. He had the rewind before she did and he grew mad over its power. Because of her limited usage and her soulmate’s love, it never impacted her the way it did him. 

They walked through the dark foyer and back to the auditorium where they sat in the minimally cushioned chairs. They leaned sideways and rested their heads on one another and Des fell asleep within a minute. Max was exhausted as well, but it took her a little longer to clear her mind. She wanted to feel Chloe again more than anything in the world. It was comforting to be around Des and feel their connection, but she missed her wife. Tomorrow they would do whatever it took to figure out how to get back to her. But for now, sleep was very much a necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “To describe my mother would be to write about a hurricane in its perfect power. Or the climbing, falling colors of a rainbow.”   
> –Maya Angelou


	5. The Mindspace

“Max?”... 

“Maxi Max!”...

“I’m here, love.”

The brunette perceived a mild dribble of pleasure, beginning behind her ears and slowly inching downward. It seemed like a trickle of stream water flowing down a rocky hill and passing over the tiny stones of love in her heart. She felt the same sensation earlier and resisted when her innermost intimate and private portions of her soul were accessed without her acceptance. She discovered that her soulmate had tunneled inside of her and, after she consented, it was one of the greatest feelings she’d ever experienced.

The last thing she remembered, she and her daughter had broken into the lecture hall and were propped against each other in the auditorium seats attempting to fall sleep. Her body felt limp and almost out of reach, but her mind had awoken to a strange new affection of hope. Her thoughts were cloudy and full of caution, but she vaguely heard the sweet, tender voice that made her heart jump and her breath hitch, and she knew everything would be just fine.

“Follow the blue, Maxter.” Chloe’s words began to resonate with more clarity, and Max wanted nothing more than to find and squeeze her tall blonde goddess. “Find your power and don’t press down. Grab and pull, then make your way to me.”

“The blue?” She questioned to herself but received no response at first. Like an uncontrolled reaction, the brunette found herself soaring across the endless prairies of grey before locating the sweet spot. She never admitted it, even to herself, but the rewind still frightened her a little. At one time, she felt like she had mastered the power, but that time had long passed now, and she realized she knew far less about it than she ever imagined. Just as her partner requested, she gripped the tiny mound and lifted it upward. “Holy shit!” To her surprise, it slid perfectly within her grasp and she viewed the most fantastic sight.

The inner workings of her mind were equally beautiful and inconceivable. She glanced around at the swirls and wisps of circuitry and was blown away by how large this brave new world felt to her. It was vast and filled with more darkness than light, but she did not waiver. “You’re almost here, I can feel you. Find my coil and latch on.” Her wife’s voice was amplified so she knew she was getting close. Scanning the area, she spotted a glow of blue incandescing on the horizon. She sniffled with delight and focused all thought on traveling to the rays of blue as quickly as possible. Her heart was leading her towards the glow, and, no matter how fast she went, it didn’t seem quick enough.

Her pace slowed as she approached the radiant azure. It was magnificent and brilliant, and Max wanted nothing more than to dive in and bask in its warmth. The anticipation was nearly overwhelming, as she knew who she was about to connect and bond with. She reached out and, like holding hands, interwove her essence into the pulsating fabric of the coil, and suddenly she was transported to an infinitely vast and dimly lit area that looked like a ballroom.

As awareness caught up to her, she found herself staring into the deep pools of sapphire that she longed to swim in again. “Fuck, Chloe!” She threw her arms around her wife and clutched her with all of her might. It didn’t feel like some distant thought in her mind, she was physically touching her favorite person in the world. “Goddamn, I’ve missed you!”

“You fucking beautiful bitch! You made it!” Chloe buried her nose in Max’s hair and took a deep heartfelt sniff, then let out a joyful coo. They stood in silence for several moments enjoying the way the curves of their bodies felt pressed together. The warmth was undeniable; this wasn’t merely some dream or hopeful thought; the girls were together again and it was real. “I’m never letting you go.” The lovers marginally pulled apart and sloppily pressed their mouths together, dragging their lips and tongues inside and all around the other’s in a playful game of tag.

They took a brief moment to breathe, then Max whispered, “Good. Because if you let go, I’ll still be holding on with everything I have. If this is where we exist for the rest of eternity, it would be more than enough. You’re so fucking perfect, babe.”

“So so goopy, Caulfield.”

“That’s Caulfield-Price to you.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip. “You’re so sexy, Max. When I hear our names connected like that, I just can’t control myself.” The handsy touches and tangled tongues grew with intensity, and before she knew it, the lovers were on the floor in a pile of both selfish desire and passionate generosity. Max dragged her tongue down her partner’s jawline and teasingly kissed and licked her earlobe and the sensitive area behind it. She could feel Chloe’s skin shiver and form tiny goosebumps that helped inform her to continue her approach.

As her supple lips trailed further south, she realized the girls were wearing their ivory-colored wedding dresses. She hadn’t noticed it, or even cared before, but her eyes glanced to her soulmate’s hair, which flowed with silky locks of blue. For some reason outside of her own understanding, the two girls existed within a partial memory. Their souls were together beyond reality, yet it was a moment from their wedding day in this place, and they were alone together. The realization of where they were shot a cascade of electricity through the smaller girl, and her body gave into its primal urges. She reached her hand up the front of her wife’s dress and, in a circular movement, began rubbing where cloth touched skin intent on pleasing the love of her life.

A lightly pleasured moaning cadence drummed from inside Max’s best friend enticing her to not only continue but take the moment to the next level. She located the band that held the covering piece of fabric over her most intimate areas and slid it to the side. Her fingers touched soft folds of skin and she continued the medium-paced circular motion while still kissing her neck. After several seconds, Max realized she was being touched as well. Chloe joined in with the playfulness while pleasing her soulmate’s body. It didn’t surprise the shorter girl, as her perfect person promised to make each moment special for her and part of Chloe’s charm was her exuberance.

Each touch tingled and grew with a greater sensation than she ever felt, only comparing to the time they conceived at the cabin. Chloe removed her hand then shifted and rotated her body from where she laid. Their faces had been aligned directly across from one another previously, now their heads were on opposite ends in the shape of a yin and yang. Max began carelessly trailing her lips down her partner’s thighs towards the tender destination where she longed to linger. She reached over with both hands and disrobed her lover who, in turn, did the same for her. Simultaneously, the girl’s mouths reached their targets in a moment of purity and perfection. The girls equally gave as they received ending with a simultaneous eruption of love and trust. Chloe slid back around and the lovers laid face to face, clear blue eyes aligned, lost in each other’s embrace.

Max began tracing the covered black tattoo on her partner’s right arm. She felt the gentle graze of Chloe’s fingertips running over her face, playing connect the dots with her freckles as she did from time to time when she felt content. Several indiscernible moments passed by as the girls enjoyed each other’s complete companionship. All sense of concern was lost, and existing in this place together was entrancing. Per usual, the girls connected in a way where the rest of the universe existed in the background somewhere far in the non-important distance.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted, Chlo,” Max broke the lengthy silence, as she muttered in her favorite person’s ear. “You’re all that matters to me.” She quickly realized that her last words were not entirely true. There was one other person that mattered to her at a deep and profound level, and it was the only reason she would want to leave her wife’s embrace. She needed to get back and figure out how to return home. Both the Destiny of the future and her two-year-old daughter needed their mothers. The thought of being away from Chloe, however, broke her heart and tormented her thoughts.

“I know what you’re thinking, Maxi Max.” The pair knew each other’s bodies, hearts, and souls like it was their own. “We have to leave each other again. But it’s only for a little bit. Look at it like this, we now have this secret place that only we share, and we can be together any time we want.” A brief silence set in as the married couple stared into each other’s eyes, each breath the only sounds. “Plus,” Chloe finally continued, “you get to see my blue hair again when we’re here it seems.” She ran her fingers through the blue, from front to back, then tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

As per usual, Chloe’s words made Max smile and a wave of confidence poured through her body. “I do love my Chloberry... not gonna lie.”

“Shaddap, dork,” the temporary bluenette laughed as she playfully pushed her partner’s shoulder then helped her to her feet. Once standing, the couple hugged and teased each other with small kittenish pecks all over each other’s faces.

“So, how the hell do we get outta here anyway?” Max questioned. She still didn’t really want to leave, but knew it was the next right move. After all they’d been through, she knew the best thing to do was keep moving forward and take the next step.

“I guess we leave the same way we came, love. Maybe we close our eyes and like... I dunno, disengage or some shit.” Chloe shrugged her shoulders and took a step back as if giving Max full authority to give it a try.

“Before we go, I just wanna tell you how much I love you one last time, babe. I know we’ll be back here or back in our universe together soon. It just feels like it might be a while before we can see each other again. Des has no idea how to get back, and I’m worried it might take some time to figure it out.” Max stepped forward and snuggled back in burrowing her face in her soulmate’s chest. Two perfectly matched hearts held one another for an extended time, neither wanting to let the other go. “If I’m being completely honest, I’m terrified. It feels different this time.”

The older girl slowly pulled away and locked eyes with her best friend, a stony expression materializing on her face, which produced a slight twinge of sadness in the smaller girl’s heart. “Max Caulfield. Don’t you forget about me.”

“What?! Chloe... fuck! Don’t you fucking dare say that!” Max was livid. Her knees felt weak and she slightly stumbled backwards. It was like all the cool air in her lungs had suddenly been replaced with hot burning stones. A joke about losing her partner was the one thing she felt was off limits, and that phrase filled her soul with a terrible darkness.

“I’m so sorry, love, I had to. It was just a shitty joke, well… sorta. I still remember both choices at the end of the first storm week, ya know? Somehow, we experienced both realities. It’s in the past and doesn’t really matter now, but our amazing love was so damn strong that choice became irrelevant; we were gonna be together and the goddamn universe could never keep us apart. I probably shouldn’t joke like that, but we both need to remember what we’ve been through. We kicked death’s ass and we’ll do it again and again if we have to. We’ll look back at this one day and laugh, I’m telling you. We’ve been through worse, Maxi Max.”

The brunette felt her face suddenly soften and she released her down-pressed eyebrows. She was pissed her wife would make a joke like that, but the girl made a lot of sense. She knew her partner’s intentions were to prove a tough point and, even if it was shocking, she realized she needed to hear it. “Max, I fucking love you so damn much. There’s nothing we can’t handle together, and there’s nothing to worry about. How about this: we plan to meet here tomorrow night and every night we’re apart. If it takes you a while to get back to me, we’ll at least get to see each other once a day. Does that sound like a deal? Promise you’ll meet me back here. Promise, dork!”

“Promise,” Max agreed. Chloe craned forward for a kiss but Max backed away with a playfully skittish smirk gleaming from below her nose. The blue-haired girl lowered her head while squinting to show she wasn’t about to be denied, placed both hands on the back of her lover’s head, then forced their lips together. This time, Max didn’t resist and a series of sloppy, yet tender, kisses ensued. She felt Chloe’s fingers glide through her hair, tingling her scalp, which sent a pleasurable shiver through her entire body. This was the girl of her dreams, and despite knowing destiny and fate pulled them together, she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

Suddenly, mid kiss, a screeching gong-like noise pierced through the silent ambiance of the ballroom and both girls dropped to their knees cupping their hands against their ears hoping to muffle the horrendous sound. Looking over at Chloe, Max watched as the girl faded away and the room disappeared into the dark backdrop of nothingness. It happened so quickly she couldn’t call out or even touch her wife one last time.

A flash of white light and a rushing vortex of wind lifted Max’s body and pushed her sideways, suspending her in midair before catapulting her forward. All sight vanished and was replaced with a dark shadow. Though she was unable to see, she realized she’d felt this before when Destiny glitched the previous day. She fought the maddening pressure of losing her mind from being outside the bounds of space and time. Wherever they were, they were moving fast and reality appeared more abstract than defined. Keeping her thoughts and focus solely on her gorgeous wife and sweet little daughter helped her maintain control and not go crazy. It occurred to the temporarily sightless girl that she could feel the teenager’s presence near as her body hurled through the spire of wind towards their next destination.

* * *

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Blasting backwards past the wisps and loops of circuitry, through the prairies of grey, and into her bedroom, she found herself wide awake and under the sheets. After her shower the evening before, she was determined to connect with the love of her life and did so successfully, and her heart was still brimming. If she didn’t know her partner’s love the way she did, she would have been terrified the way their bond was abruptly severed. In her heart, she still believed the same thing she always had. They were Max and Chloe, and they would be together for all of time.

Not long after her return, she felt a sharp cutting pain beginning in her head and splintering outward into her limbs and torso. Chloe rolled over on her side and balled up in the fetal position. Her entire body ached from head to toe like a full-body ice cream headache. Inside felt icy and cool, but outwardly her body was on fire. A cold sweat dripped from her brow and she uncontrollably shivered for the better part of half an hour. The effect of returning from their linked mindspace hurt like hell, but was more than worth it.

Finally, the pain subsided and she started feeling like her normal self again. Sitting up in her bed she glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand on her side of the bed. It was nearly noon and she realized she hadn’t called to check on their daughter yet. Her eyes were still heavy and she knew coffee was very much needed. Usually Max would either greet her bedside with a fresh cup, or she would have it brewed and ready in the kitchen. She never took Max’s love and care for granted, but without her soulmate around, Chloe appreciated the special things she did for her just a little more now.

She raised up out of the bed and went straight to the kitchen to start a fresh brew. The machine gurgled and spat before a tiny stream of thick black trickled out eventually filling the pot. Having not actually made coffee for herself in years, she wasn’t sure about the correct proportions anymore. After pouring a cup and suiting it to her desired flavor, Chloe took a large gulp and enjoyed the slight burn as it hit her tongue and cascaded down her throat. She was no connoisseur, but it was easy to admit Max was much better at this than her. As much as she missed her wife’s talents, the caffeine might have hit just a bit harder with her concoction.

Before bringing the mug back to her lips for a second sip, the doorbell chimed startling the girl, who almost spilled her coffee. Chloe walked from the kitchen to the front entrance of the townhome and peeped out the window curtain beside the door. Their friend and colleague, Victoria Chase, stood under the stoop with a large binder and several folders awkwardly positioned in her hands and tucked beneath her arm. Despite a thin mist of rain and a sky lined by clouds of grey, the owner of The Chase Space wore sunglasses behind a puckered and endearing smile.

Chloe opened the door and the girl walked in before the first word was even said. “Super glad to see the new digs. This place is quite charming. Your hair... love the bead-head. Where’s Max? We planned to go over photos for the new collection today.” Victoria was speaking way too fast for the taller girl’s liking, having just woke up. She stepped aside and watched as her guest set her belongings on the coffee table, spreading out the contents of her binder and folders.

“She’s not here,” Chloe softly spoke while shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her feet.

“Not here? Yeah right. You two lovebirds are never far from one another. Makes me sick… kidding, of course. You’re so cute. But anyway, where is she for real? And where is that beautiful little girl of yours? I’m sure she’d love to see Aunt Vicki.”

“Destiny is with her grandparents. Speaking of, you get everything set up and I’ll go through the photos with you in a moment. I need to make a quick call.”

“No offense, Chloe, but Max usually likes to hand pick which pieces go up. Do you think she would mind not having input? Like, do you even know what you’re doing?”

A tiny spark of defensive anger formed in freshly caffeinated girl’s mind. “I may not be half the goddamn photographer Max is,” Chloe huffed, “but I know what she likes. I can do this, just give me a moment to make a phone call.” Stomping away, the annoyed girl grabbed her cell to call Vanessa. For some reason, Victoria always rubbed her the wrong way, even though she knew the gallery owner didn’t mean any harm. Max always told her to look beyond Victoria’s words. She really cared about her friends; she just didn’t word things the right way a lot of the times.

Vanessa didn’t even hesitate; she was thrilled to keep Destiny another night. The toddler jumped on the phone and asked her mom to video chat. Chloe missed her daughter very much, so she hit the Facetime icon and the little girl appeared. A saccharine grin developed as she stared into the magnificent blue eyes that glittered through the phone screen. She regretted sending her to her grandparents’ house, but it was better this way as she worked to get Max back home safely. She didn’t want to admit it, but she felt her partner was probably correct. This time, it might take a while for things to get back to normal.

After the conversation with Vanessa and Destiny, Chloe rejoined her guest on the couch in a much better mood. Whether she was romantically gazing into her best friend’s beautiful eyes, or lovingly sharing a smile with her daughter, her little family lit a candle in her soul. Their love for each other not only kept her strong, but filled her heart with a deluge of joy.

When Chloe ended the call and walked back over to the couch, she noticed Victoria had spread the photographs out on top of the table, and she had pulled a few boxes over to the sides. The pictures they were considering took up more room than expected and the moving boxes served as perfect overflow surfaces. After nearly an hour of discussion and light debate, the new collection had been chosen. Thirty new pieces would go up in a couple weeks' time, and Chloe was very proud of herself.

“I’ll give it to you, girl, you do know what you’re doing. I’m sorry I doubted you earlier.” Chloe noticed a grin form on her guest’s face and she knew the girl was about to say some smart aleck remark. “But to be fair, this is Maxine Caulfield’s work. You could have picked any combination of thirty and it would have worked perfectly fine.”

“That’s Maxine Caulfield-Price, Vickers. You better get it right or pay the Price.” Victoria glared back at her with narrowed eyes and confusion littering her face. “Get it... ‘Price’?” The girls shared an awkward smile then gathered the items, placing them back in the folders and binder in the order they had selected. 

“Well,” the shorter girl began, “I guess that’s it. I was hoping to grab lunch with you and Max, but with her gone, I suppose I’ll just go. Thanks again for your help.” She turned towards the door and was about to leave and head back into the city.  
  
“Wait,” Chloe hesitated. “Why don’t we... ya know, go get something to eat, just me and you; my treat.” She wasn’t sure if she was going to regret it, but the last hour or so hadn’t been all that bad. Chloe was sure there would be awkward moments, but she missed her soulmate and wanted the company. She considered tunneling back through the mindspace to feel their connection again, but she didn’t want to cause any trouble for Max and Des if they were working on coming home.

“Yeah, that... that would be nice actually. Thank you.”

Chloe changed clothes and quickly brushed her teeth. Most times, when she was getting ready to go out, she worked hard to smell and look nice for Max. With her temporarily out of the picture, she didn’t care as much about her appearance.

The two blondes walked outside and got in the Subaru with the intention of sharing a meal together. Chloe would never have dreamt of a time when she was glad to be around Victoria, but in a small and subtle way, the girl reminded her of her partner. Not in personality or appearance, they were extremely different in many ways, but she reminded Chloe that her wife, despite being enemies in high school, had forgiven and forgotten the person Victoria used to be. Max’s heart was so big she only cared to see the good in others, and that thought filled her heart with delight.

* * *

“Wake up! We gotta go.” Des shook her mother’s body with no success. “Somebody’s coming!” She pulled the brunette with all of her strength but her mother wouldn’t budge. Max was breathing but still completely out of consciousness with her head propped against the backrest of the cushioned seat. “Goddamnit, fine! There’s no other choice. I love you, Mom! Here we go!” She kissed the older girl on the forehead, closed her eyes, then the two women vanished from the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “They seemed to be together as one, somewhere else in a place that was lighter than air.” -Jess C. Scott


	6. Her Voice

“Shiiiiiit, Mommm!” 

The raging wind tossed and spun Max around through a large tunneling column. This time felt different than before; it was much more turbulent and violent, yet she was completely conscious and could feel and hear her daughter beside her. “I’m here, Des!” she bellowed, through the nearly overwhelming dizzying effects of the tumultuous trip.

Their hands were still locked tightly at each other’s wrists, and the older girl fought with all of her strength to maintain the relentless grip, even though her hand was starting to go numb. She realized her eyes were finally focusing and she could see past the unforgiving wind and the shadowy void, deep into the tunnel.

“Mommm! I don’t know if I can do this!”

“You got it, Des!” Max wanted to be supportive, but the swirling energy that originated from the teen seemed to be depleting.

“Help me!” Des’s voice trembled with terror, and Max feared her daughter was in over her head. The previous times the eighteen-year-old traveled between universes she glitched and was never in control. From what Max understood, she could freely traverse their timeline, but going to another universe wasn’t something the girl could fully handle yet. She gathered that Des must have used her power while she was with Chloe in the mindspace, so she assumed there was a good reason. She realized she probably stayed inside with her wife for too long but didn’t regret it for a second.

She sensed Des’s strength subsiding and rapidly draining. Their bodies weren’t flying as smoothly as before, and they were being tossed and slung around carelessly. Max was worried about what might happen if the teen exhausted her power while they were between universes, so she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and located the raised sweet spot where her power was stored. She longed to pull, rather than push, so she could feel her soulmate’s connection again, but she knew it wasn’t the time. She needed the rewind as it existed in its original form. Just one pulse might help charge her daughter’s energy enough to push through.

Pressing down on the spot, Max released a wave so robust it could be described as a tsunami. The power didn’t produce its typical results as it would if bound within time. Wherever they were at the moment, time wasn’t something that restrained them and the power’s vigor was heightened. Through the cascades of energy, and past the spired vortex of their travels, Max noticed her daughter inhaling deeply with a breath of renewed strength.

She wanted to plug the pulse but was worried it would cause the teen to become overwhelmed again, so she allowed the flow to continue. Once she sensed Des was back in control, Max closed her eyes and, before she could locate the source to close it off, a second tunnel ripped open and split from the first out in front of them. She had no idea how far it was from their location, but she knew the pair was quickly approaching the point where the paths diverged. She watched as every bit of her power tore through the vacuum of the second tunnel and was joined by a much smaller torrent of Des’s power. Most of the girl’s energy was concentrated on the original path, but the smaller stream was enough to help create the second direction.

The cleft of the tunnels was upon them and, as hard as she tried, she couldn’t maintain contact with her daughter. Their grip was easily peeled apart by force and speed and Des continued on her path while Max was flung in the other direction. “Noooo!” The older girl screamed as she realized she was headed somewhere different than her daughter.

She wasn’t sure if it was because she couldn’t breathe very well, or the temporary madness induced from rapidly passing between universes, but an odd giggle escaped her lips. Her body was face down hurling through space with one arm out in front, and she felt like a time-traveling version of Captain Marvel.

The strange laughter was abruptly replaced by a sobering concern. She noticed Des’s golden current begin to form a small circle up ahead, burning away at the fabric of space. When her power joined her daughter’s, a small hole was gashed in the air and Max was headed straight for it. As quickly as she noticed the opening, she passed through and blasted to the other side. She flipped and rolled, landing on a damp solid surface, sliding a little way before catching herself, then she turned and watched the opening wink out of existence to nothingness. Max sat in silence, in the dark, thankful she wasn’t being tossed around anymore. Solid ground was exactly what she needed despite knowing she was separated from her teenage daughter. Breathing became much easier and all disorientation faded away.

At first, she felt a dull pain in the back of her head like a next morning hangover. Then, the pain splintered outward into her limbs and torso. Max rolled over on her side and balled up in the fetal position. Her entire body ached from head to toe like she had been in a car wreck. Inside felt icy and cool, but outwardly her body was on fire. A cold sweat dripped from her brow and she uncontrollably shivered for several minutes before the aches subsided and she felt normal again.

Max sat in complete silence for a moment gathering her thoughts. A mild panic burned through her veins and her body shuddered with uncertainty. She stood up to gather her bearings, hands frantically searching behind and then in front, but the complete darkness obstructed all sight. Directly behind, where she emerged from the hole, she discovered a chilled, damp wall blocking her path. Stretching her arms out, she searched to her left and her right, but only discovered more walls. The only open path was directly in front of her.

“Wait,” she said to herself, as the words echoed through the deep and empty chamber. “Cogito, ergo sum.... fuck! I’ve been here before.” She remembered the terror that enveloped her body and mind when she was there a few years back. It was a time prior to M3, her marriage, and before her beautiful daughter was conceived.

...Death. Disasters. Sacrifices. More death.

Death. Disasters. Sacrifices. More death.

Death. Disasters. Sacrifices. More death.

Death. Disasters. Sacrifices. More death...

Max attempted to forget the haunting memories that weighed heavy in this place; the terrible trance brought on by The Watcher. She replaced them by remembering how they ended the cycle and saved countless lives, including their own. It was a time when her and Chloe were still exploring their love for one another, and that love ultimately broke her free. This time, everything was much different.

With the combining of the smaller stream of power from her daughter and her own rewind pulse, a hole was torn in space similar to the first time in Max’s room that day. It was her purpose, then, to climb through and find the entity at the end of the dark, dank chamber. She knew it was no accident she ended up in The Watcher’s realm again, but she wondered what reason she had for being here now. The last time, she extinguished his flame and put an end to the awful cycle. As the week reset, one final choice had to be made, and that decision was graciously and heroically taken from her in a final act of love and protection.

She remembered the panic and terror as she crawled towards the end of the path on her first trip to this realm, but she was filled with confidence knowing she could handle any situation thrown her way because of the love she shared with her perfect person. She would not crawl and she would not be afraid; not this time. Max took a deep breath, puffed her chest with confidence, and began walking towards the end. It would be a lengthy trek to her destination, but she knew it was where she needed to go in order to discover her purpose for returning.

With her first steps, she felt a tickle on the side of her neck. It was the secret sensation she shared with the yang to her yin. Chloe was reaching out and it filled her heart with an overwhelming joy, causing her body to pleasurably shiver and a single tear to slide down her cheek. Surely Des had returned to their universe and informed her soulmate what happened with them being split apart during their trip.

She imagined that her partner was freaking out when Des arrived without her, but the connection they shared would always allow them to feel one another. The brunette closed her eyes and sent a tiny pulse back to the love of her life. Somehow, she knew Chloe received it and it calmed her distraught heart. Max felt a crooked smile forming on her face as she thought about her wife’s realization of her safety. She missed her family more than anything, but, if she was summoned back to this place, she knew an important task must lie ahead of her. A fiery confidence roared from inside her soul and she started walking towards her next challenge.

* * *

Chloe reached for the keys after sliding in and closing the door on the driver’s side of her and Max’s blue Subaru. After latching her seat belt, she aimed the key towards the ignition slot and was stopped by a sudden tingling sensation on the back of her neck. The little hairs felt like they were standing and goosebumps popped up around her neck area. “Destiny,” the blonde driver gasped just before she was about to crank the car. “Change of plans.” She hopped out, slammed the door, and sprinted back inside the house, leaving her puzzled friend sitting alone staring at an opened front door.

“Max, Des! You’re back!” She felt the thick pumping of her excited heart deep inside her ears, and all she wanted to do was wrap her long arms around the tiny brunette and never let her go again. She promised herself over and over that she would always be there and never let anything happen to her soulmate, but part of her felt like she betrayed her own promise when the teenager and her wife disappeared from the kitchen floor. She knew it was something she couldn’t control, but that didn’t stop her from heading down the familiar path of self-blame. It was a bad habit she carried with her since her father died.

Chloe immediately saw Des balled on the floor in the kitchen with her head in the palms of her hands shaking her head. She ran over and helped pick the girl up off of the ground, pulling her in for a hug then quickly breaking the embrace. “Des, where’s Max?” It was becoming obviously clear that her wife hadn’t made it back and her heart started racing. She frantically looked around the room searching for the love of her life. When she didn’t see the girl, she instinctually grabbed the red-streaked blonde with both hands grasping the top of her shirt, pulling Des’s face near her own. A crazed panic splintered through her mind and the worst possible scenarios looped through her thoughts. “Where the fuck is Max?”

“I dunno!” the teenager screamed in response. “She was with me, then another path opened up and pulled her in. I have no idea where it took her!” Her mom released the grip, ran to a moving box in the living room, picked it up off the floor, and slung it across the room. Something inside shattered when it slammed against the wall but the box remained intact. A wet, soggy spot formed on the lower side of the box, and she knew she had just broken her favorite snow globe which only added to her anger.

Chloe dropped to her knees and grabbed her head with both hands. “You. Have. To. Find. Her,” she fumed from behind her palms, teeth grinding as she spoke. “Do you understand me? It is the only thing that matters. Find her!”

“How?! How the fuck am I supposed to find her, Mom? We’re talking about the goddamn multiverse. I barely made it back myself. If she didn’t use her rewind to save me, we would have both been lost. I was losing power and she... she... I guess, she charged me.” Her stern, irritated voice shifted to more of a regretful sadness. “I just closed my eyes and felt like I was gonna pass out. Then this pulsing ridge of energy hit me and I was energized. Somehow, some of my power fused with hers and a damn tunnel opened up. It was almost...”

“Wait,” Chloe interrupted. “Your powers fused?” The taller of the two stood and paced around the room in silence. The anger had escaped and was replace with a contemplative curiosity. A knock at the still opened front door broke her concentration.

“Chloe? Is everything okay? You just ran in like a...” Victoria couldn’t finish her sentence before she was cut off.

“Victoria, I need you to go. I’m sorry, but I have something else I have to do. Please, no offense, but I can’t go with you now.” As she finished her sentence, she was already closing the door right in front of her friend’s face. If it were another time, or under other circumstances, she wouldn’t have been so rude, but she had a new mission. She would stop at nothing until she found her precious Max.

As the door swung closed, Victoria’s words trailed from earshot, “Who is that girl... is she your cous...?”

After shutting the front door, Chloe staggered to the bathroom and closed herself in. She shut her eyes and immediately soared past the grey. She located the raised sweet spot and slightly pressed down. Her wife would respond if she were safe, and she knew this was the only way for now. If it didn’t work, she would tunnel in and force herself into her perfect person to get a glimpse of her current reality. She quickly plugged the power and opened her eyes.

She waited for a couple of seconds, then felt Max reciprocate the tickle. Her breathing hitched and she sniffled at the knowledge that, no matter where she was at that very moment, her partner was safe. She recalled the feelings of a desperate rewind after her best friend had climbed through a floating hole in her room, ending up in some place with an entity she called The Watcher. This felt different though; the rewind tickle felt happy and reminded her of their wedding day. Her favorite person didn’t appear to be in any danger, so Chloe decided to let the situation play itself out. If she were in trouble, Max would let her know somehow, she was sure of it.

She approached the bathroom door and stretched her hand out grabbing for the knob. Before she could turn it, a faint hum of reverberating sound from beyond the bathroom stopped her from moving. It sounded like music coming from the married couple’s room, so she moved her hand back to her side and just listened. She hadn’t heard Max’s guitar being played in a long time, but she recognized the sound of someone tuning her partner’s instrument. Chloe reached her arm back out, slowly turned the knob and crept out of the bathroom, then she made her way down the hall and stood outside of the opened bedroom door just shy of eyeshot.

Des was sitting on her parents’ bed holding the guitar Max loved so much but hadn’t touched in longer than Chloe cared to remember. During their earlier trips across the country, when they were working to get Max’s art accepted into any gallery that was willing, the beautiful brunette played and sang for her then girlfriend. There were times they slept in their car in a random park in a random city. At night, it wasn’t uncommon for the girls to gather twigs and fallen branches to start a campfire, and they would cozy up to one another content on feeling each other’s closeness. Max strummed her guitar and sang, and Chloe fell in love over and over again while listening to the girl’s soft, soothing vocals. In many ways, Chloe missed those less complicated days. They were working through the pain from the storm weeks with nothing but their future ahead of them and each other’s love to guide the way.

She wasn’t sure if the teenager had inherited her singing voice or her wife’s, but she surely hoped the latter was the case. The girl began strumming a tune that sounded similar to her wife’s style, and after about ten seconds, Des began singing:

_“Inside this girl there lives a ploy,_

_And in that ploy with little care,_

_Another one lives who plays coy_

_With a separate shiny toy,_

_Her voice_ _..._ _I still hear it, I swear._

_Beneath the tree we used to swing,_

_Up the hill that once seemed bigger,_

_The seat of rubber used to sting_

_When the sun would bake everything._

_As kids we would jump and snicker...”_

The young mom stared as her daughter continued to sing a mesmerizing and charming tune. There was something nostalgic about the cadence of her words, and Chloe couldn’t turn away. She silently inched her way into the room as to not disturb the girl’s beautiful song. It was now clear she had inherited Max’s voice but with an extra skosh of rasp. She gingerly took a seat on the same side of the bed several shoulder lengths away, slinging her legs off the ground to rest on top and underneath her. For a moment, she was hypnotized by the teen’s tender voice and was lost in her words:

_“Now I cannot recall those times,_

_As I could once before, you see-_

_Between the sappy, creaking pines_

_The wind would whistle spooky chimes;_

_This I remember vividly._

_Fond memories of yesterday_

_Are chased by visions of the past,_

_Which, by my count_ _,_ _will rarely stay_

_Up the hill where we used to play_

_And wish for times that have long passed."_

The final notes were picked then gently faded and the room filled with silence. “Wowser,” Chloe marveled, as she watched the perfect combination of her and her wife gently placing the guitar in its stand beside the dresser, taking great care of the instrument.

“Do you think I can take a shower, Mom? It’s been days.” 

“Are we just gonna pretend that wasn’t the most beautiful damn thing I’ve ever heard? I mean, yeah, of course you can, but shit, that was hella amazing. I’m guessing Max taught you how to play, yeah?” She got up and stood face to face with the girl who was barely an inch shorter.

“That song is called _Her Voice_ , and yep, we wrote it together. Promise you won’t ever tell her, but she’s secretly, like, my idol. We used to play and noodle around on the guitar for hours at a time. It was one of my favorite things growing up.” Des paused, and Chloe could tell a happy memory floated through the girl’s mind. “She’s so damn patient. Even when I’d pitch the dumbest fits and complain the whole time. I really don’t know how she put up with me. Is it weird I hope I can find someone like her one day... you know... someone to love me, no strings attached? Anyway, about that shower...”

“Yeah, towels are practically the only things we’ve unpacked.” Chloe pointed towards the linen closet door beside the bathroom. “Everything you need will be in there. Do you want some fresh clothes? We’re about the same height, I have some stuff that should fit you.”

“Sweet.” The teenager bumped past her mother, opened the closet door, retrieved a towel, and disappeared into the bathroom. Chloe heard the water turn on and her daughter step into the tub.

There were so many thoughts and emotions rattling around in her head. On one hand, she loved how much Des cared about Max. It didn’t surprise her that their daughter felt close to her perfect person. Chloe loved her too, and would never understand anyone who didn’t see how amazing she was. On the other hand, she felt a little jealous that she didn’t share what the two of them had. There was no denying her words, though, Max’s care for those she loved was superior to anything she had ever experienced.

“Mom!” Des called out from the bathroom, which caught Chloe by surprise. She jumped and briskly made her way towards the teenager. Opening the door, she noticed the girl was peeping through the closed shower curtain.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” She heard the word ‘sweetheart’ come out of her mouth and it sounded more like her mom than herself. Every day she noticed the presence of her strong and courageous mother inside of her, and it was beginning to make her more proud rather than mournful like it typically did.

After all these years she still missed the woman. She missed her smiles, she missed her cooking, she missed the way she’d take off her shoes and rub her feet after a long shift or two at the diner, and she missed watching her role model put herself together after her father had died. At the time, she was so angry and selfish that she never considered how destroyed her mom was on the inside. Sure, Chloe was young and felt heartbroken about her dad, but when she considered how she would react if a similar horror happened to Max, she didn’t know how her mom kept things together, especially with an ungrateful punk living under her roof.

Despite those darker days, she had escaped her own torment and discovered her partner’s unconditional love. It was a love that fed her daily and helped her remember her mother in a positive and loving light. She had an opportunity to be a mother herself now, and when she heard Joyce’s voice come from her own lips, she mainly felt a closeness to the woman and hoped she could be even half the mother hers was.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just wanna tell you... well, thank you. I should have said it earlier. This probably could have waited too, but I also wanna say... I love you so much. In the future, we argue a ton about bullshit really. Not because we’re actually upset at each other, but mainly I think it’s because we’re a lot alike. It’s not as easy to talk to you in my time for some reason; my fault I’m sure... and I wanted to tell you while I have the courage… anyway…” She quickly disappeared into the bath, leaving her mom staring at a lavender-colored shower curtain.

Chloe reached up with the inside of her pointer finger and wiped both cheeks, one at a time. Not only were a couple of tears threatening, one or two had escaped and trickled down her face at Des’s heartfelt words. She left the bathroom to give her daughter some privacy, then she picked up her phone. She suddenly felt terrible about how she basically kicked Victoria out, and wanted to apologize. After the call, she intended to sit down with the teen and, with level heads, figure out how to get her amazing wife back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My mother was the dearest, sweetest angel. She didn’t talk; she sang. She was a tower of strength.” – Jayne Meadows


	7. Frequencies

Confidence radiated from the depths of Max’s heart as she crept towards the far end of the chamber, not knowing what she might find. An anxious energy swept through her mind but the freckled girl puffed her chest, stood tall, and was ready to face whatever obstacle she was about to meet. She recalled the lengthy trek, from one end of the cave-like corridor to the other and remembered how the darkness eventually broke because of a flickering candle. The light danced on the walls and the ceiling, helping Max find her way to the corner where The Watcher was waiting. She had previously extinguished the flame and didn’t know if a light source would be available this time around. 

During her protracted hike across the realm, Max thought back to when she and Des bonded over a meal just one day prior. It was a special and heartfelt experience between the women, and she was glad they got to spend that time together. She hoped her teenage daughter and her wife were able to connect and create similar special moments of their own while she was away. After sending a joyful tickle of energy back to her partner, she hoped Chloe could relax and find time to bond with the girl.

Another thought crossed the brunette’s mind about that other universe. If some version of Chloe existed there, another Max couldn’t be too far away. In her heart, she felt that each Max and Chloe in every reality must be connected by a deep and boundless love similar to her and her wife’s. The idea of there being other versions of herself still wasn’t an easy pill to swallow, but she hoped they were all as happy as she was with her little family that she loved so much.

She continued walking forward for what felt like an eternity. A hundred thoughts bounced around in her head, but none frightened her like they had on her first trip. She recalled wondering if she’d ever see her beautiful, blue-haired girlfriend again at that time. Thinking about all the crazy shit they had been through filled the girl with strength. They could do anything as long as they were together, and they were indeed never apart; that had been proven in a deeper-rooted way than she ever thought possible. It was in this chamber where she discovered they were connected at the atomic level, and they were each other’s yin and yang. That discovery was fully realized later as they merged into one and conceived their amazing daughter.

Lost in joyous and loving thoughts of her family, Max didn’t notice the rippling glow of dim lavender light originating from deep in the darkened distance at first. As she drew closer, the shimmer began to undulate and burn brighter as it finally caught her full attention. Still not knowing her purpose for being back in this space, Max was convinced the upcoming experience would be something meaningful and perhaps profound. The last time she was here, she learned information about her and Chloe’s love, as well as her own purpose, and she imagined this journey wouldn’t be much different.

The glimmering, ruffled outline of a figure could finally be seen at the end of the path where The Watcher once resided. As she approached, she noticed a radiant glow illuminating the walls and ceiling, but it was too bright to make out any specific features of what was up ahead. Standing only a few meters away, Max could tell there was a person, or at least an entity resembling a person, existing behind the glow. She shielded her eyes to block the bright sunshine-like rays that spread across the narrow landscape in bars.

“Max, you made it.” The comment echoed through the lair, bouncing off the walls and emptying into the dark space behind her. She recognized the voice but couldn’t quite make out why it sounded so familiar. Her mind jumped around from person to person like a game of _Guess Who_ , trying to determine which face the voice belonged to. The palpitating sound was amplified in this place, so discerning the owner of the vocals was more difficult than it might have been anywhere else.

“Hello? I know your voice.” Max assuredly spoke with an inflection of curiosity while still shielding her eyes from the radiance of the figure with her hand in a salute on her forehead.

“I knew you were strong, and obviously you’re hot as hell like me, but damn. What you had to go through the last time you were here would destroy most others. It was beautiful seeing you break through from this side; last time I only saw what happened on the cliff.”

Suddenly, Max pinpointed the voice and knew exactly who she was talking to. “Rachel? But... how are you here?”

“You’re so beautiful, Max. Outwardly, you’re flawless. Inside, your heart is golden. I can see that so clearly from here now. I wish we would have gotten to know one another better in life. Maybe my fate would have been different with your influence. Just like I know how much Chloe has changed for the better because of you. Seeing both of you, though, especially from my position, I know my life and death had a larger purpose.” Either Max’s eyes were adjusting or the brightness had subsided; she could clearly see Rachel talking and the blonde still looked as gorgeous as ever.

“Rachel... I... I’m still so sorry I couldn’t go back and save you. Part of me wishes I would have tried harder, but the other part of me feels selfish. I love what Chloe and I have together, and I love our beautiful daughter. I wouldn’t change the outcome for the world; they mean everything to me.”

“Ah, Destiny. Yeah, she has a very large role to fill. It’s part of what I want to tell you, part of why I am here. But first,” Max’s glowing friend paused, “let’s just chat for a bit, if that’s okay. And please, don’t feel selfish. You are one of the most selfless people I know.”

“I have a ton of questions, Rachel. The last time I spoke to you, you were on your way to... I guess, cross over. I thought we’d never see you again.”

“I was at your wedding, by the way. It was perfect, Max. Your vows moved me to tears, as did Chloe’s. After the ceremony, I planned to fully cross, but then I had an idea. I love you girls so much I wanted to be able to stay connected as long as possible. I can’t go into details without revealing things you need to experience for yourself, but I ultimately ended up having a choice. That choice allowed me to decide what was next for me. I’m here because, well... I am the new Watcher. Still not a huge fan of that title but it sorta stuck after you used it.”

“Fuck, Rachel. That sounds terrible.” Max was horrified that Rachel’s fate was to be this... thing, that held her in a torturous trance and was the source of so many of her nightmares.

“It’s not as bad as you think. It's much different this time. The previous role holder never left this timeless realm, it was all that existed to him. As soon as he decided to physically affect you, his fate was sealed. You finding this place and ending his reign was good for everyone.” Rachel must have noticed the bewildered look on Max’s face. She paused and glanced upward momentarily, then she locked her eyes back on the brunette. “I’ll put it this way, he never possessed the ability to love. If we’re separated from love and care, empathy and sympathy for other people will cease to exist. I welcomed the role so it would allow me to observe the people I care about. Because of my opened mind and heart, I can see much farther than the previous guy. Not only can I see the past and the future; I can see potential futures.”

“But the cycle... we ended it. Does this mean it’ll begin again?” She wasn’t scared anymore, but Max was trying to absorb and make sense of all the information that was being unloaded.

“Hmm,” the hazel-eyed blonde purred. “Great question. I won’t be able to answer everything you ask because my answers will come with very tough consequences. If certain things are revealed that you’re not yet ready to know, it could severely alter the future. We don’t want to do that now do we?” She finished her rhetorical question with a wink and a twirl, stopping her rotation while facing away from her friend. “We’ve all fought too hard to get to this point for it to all to come crashing down now.”

“So...” Max pondered, “the reason you were able to tear the photo and sacrifice yourself was because of your future, right? You were going to end up here regardless. I didn’t question it at the time, just mourned for you and supported Chloe. I would be lying though if I said I didn’t wonder how it happened.”

“Bingo. Well, not regardless, but it was probable for me.” The new Watcher turned back around to face her visitor again. “See, I don’t know why your grades were ever so low; you’re damn smart. Maybe you just had a certain pirate girl on your mind and couldn’t focus.” Rachel smirked as her eyes impishly darted back and forth between Max’s. “The combination of you destroying the previous Watcher, me not belonging alive in your timeline, and a probable future where I would end up here, mixed together to create a perfect storm for all of us. It’s pretty interesting when you think about it. I could see your future in the dreamspace because of my future here. If things didn’t happen exactly like they did, it would be a ton of trouble for the entire multiverse, and I assure you, grief and pain would have followed you and Chloe forever.”

“The multiverse? Why does that idea keep popping up, Rachel?”

“You’re now tuned into it. Most people have no idea that other versions of themselves exist beyond their own reality, which is a damn good thing. The multiverse is a concept most just wouldn’t understand. I’ll get to the role you play in a moment... So...” Rachel stopped and seemingly took a deep breath, “the cycle. It basically came undone with your extinguishing of the flame. Have you ever heard of the law of conservation of mass?”

“Maybe. Einstein, right?”

“Well, almost. The first person to really propose the principle was Empedocles. He said nothing new can come into being. Matter and energy are neither created nor destroyed, just transferred from one form to another. The imbalance of the cycle was ended because of the love you two share, but the power still exists. Not in the way that you and Chloe kept yours, though. You ladies kinda cheated the system. By photo jumping together, the residual effects physically manifested inside of you. After the final storm in Arcadia Bay, the power disengaged then reengaged with a young boy who lived in Seattle, who can move objects with his mind. It reestablished and embedded itself deep inside the fabric of time, so he can only impact his tangible environment as it physically exists. He can’t manipulate the timeline the way you and the previous power holders could. As far as I’m concerned, that’s a much safer usage of that type of energy.”

“Anyway, this next part is the big shit, so hold on tightly, Max.” Rachel placed her right hand on her hip then shifted her weight. “There was no multiverse at the beginning; there was only one universe. There is an exact point I have located where every other universe was created, and guess what?”

“I’m nervous about the answer, Rachel. Does it have something to do with me and Chloe?”

“Absolutely.” Her eyes narrowed to the point where Max could barely see hazel or white anymore. “There was a choice to save the love of your life or save a city with thousands of people in it. You chose both, somehow. You existed in the aftermath of both choices, but that didn’t stop you. You joined both choices into one, and for about a week, your timelines were merged together. After your last visit to this realm, you reset the timelines and the three of us shattered a singular system into an infinite number of systems. What I’m saying is... we created the multiverse.”

“Whoa.” Max was shocked. “I don’t really know what to say.” The implication of her involvement as the catalyst for shattering reality filled the girl with apprehension. In another time, she might have shut down completely because of this new realization, but she knew there was nothing she couldn’t handle anymore with the strength and love she and her perfect person shared.

“There’s not much for you to say. Right now, you need to listen. The multiverse isn’t just a bunch of timelines that branch outward, but rather a series of interconnected webs.” Rachel’s voice was sounding more serious and intense than when they first began conversing. “Within these webs, there are many different versions of you and Chloe, and they are faced with the same shitty choice at the lighthouse cliff. Some of them will choose to sacrifice the city, some will sacrifice their soulmate. Both choices are fucked, but they don’t have the luxury of experiencing both sides. They get exactly one chance and have to live and die with that choice. Ultimately, your timeline exists in a present where the city was destroyed, so even you had to get through some tough shit. But you got to see the other side, and realized the love you share with Chloe is all that matters.”

“Damn, Rachel. This is literally mind blowing. My heart is breaking for the other versions of us.”

“Yeah, same. You two are connected far beyond the atomic particles that hold everything together. As I’ve been thinking about everything, I sorta started calling you Max Prime and Chloe Prime. Badass shit, right? And that would make me Rachel Prime.” The former actress proudly giggled, curtsied, and then carried on. “And though every version of you two are connected and special to one another, none are quite as directly connected as you are. I think it has something to do with being the first universe, or maybe there are frequencies I don’t understand, but yours are completely set on each other; you are literally perfect matches.”

“Wowser,” Max replied as she continued to wrap her brain around all of the new information she just learned. “Can I ask questions now? I know you said you would only discuss certain things so the future isn’t impacted. I’m guessing you can’t tell me what the afterlife is like.”

“Gonna pass on that one, my curious friend. It’s all designed so you find out that answer after you’ve passed.” Rachel winked and it was actually calming to see her make light of such a serious subject.

“Figured. Can’t blame a girl for trying. What about The Watcher, what happened to him?”

“He’s onto his next destination. It’s not for me to say what that means just that he’s finished with his role here.” From the beaming purple-hued glow, Max couldn’t tell if her friend was even blinking, but she noticed the eye contact remained constant.

“I wonder if he would be able to be a Watcher for another universe or something. He put me through some terrible shit, there’s no denying it. But he always struck me as wanting to do what he thought was right. I was just another one in a long line of those who received the power to him, and we changed everything he ever knew. I’m not sure he was inherently bad, just... warped.”

“Oh, that’s interesting you bring that up. Max, there is no other Watcher. This role exists in our universe because of its prime nature. It was a position that was deemed necessary long ago, and because I wasn’t completely ready to let you two go, I jumped at the opportunity.”

“It sounds like you’re here to watch this universe, but you seem to be able to see others.”

“Very observant, Max. I’m not sure if I can see all of them, but I can see a shitload. An open heart leads to an open mind.”

“If this was your fate all along, what happens now? I’m pretty sure I’m not just here to learn about you. What’s my next step forward?”

“Like I was saying, there are other Maxes and other Chloes, who are every bit as real as you are. We created them, in a way. How can we let them suffer with that awful decision? I have zero power outside of this place, but Destiny can move around the entire multiverse. With what I’m about to tell you, I hope you can convince her to help.”

“Jeez, Rachel. That’s an impossibly large task to ask of her. She only glitched back and forth, and she really wasn’t ready for something like that. Maybe she never will be.”

“Well, she won’t be going alone. There’s an entire network of others that will be working with her. They’ll need your daughter if their plan is to succeed. Without her, they’ll likely fail, but without you, she won’t help at all. So, you see, you are the key to convincing her to help fix what we broke. I won’t lie, it won’t be easy for her. In fact, there are parts of it that will fucking suck, but it will be so damn worth it, Max.”

A silence fell between the women as Max turned away and faced the infinite darkness behind her. She had yet another tough decision to make. She would need to decide if she wanted to put her daughter in danger to save other versions of herself and her soulmate, or ensure her family was safe by not taking a risk. “I’m not sure I can put my family through that. We’re together, we’re happy...”

“But will that happiness be completely fulfilling with the knowledge that you could have saved everyone? Would you be able to live with yourself if you give up? The Max Caulfield-Price that I know, would NEVER give up.”

“Things change, Rachel. I don’t see it as giving up. The one thing I’ve always done is fought to keep those I love safe. I’ve allowed an entire town to be destroyed for that love, don’t you think I could do the same thing here? I’ve never met these other Maxes and Chloes.

“You have met them, though, Max. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. They are you and you are them. But I can see you will never change your mind without a little extra push.” She walked over to her friend and put an arm on her shoulder. “Will you trust me? I have something I want to show you, and you’ll need to be strong and place your trust in me.”

“Of course I trust you, Rachel. We owe you so much.”

“Then I need you to let me show you something. The catch is... you’ll be in a similar state of trance as before. But I promise to not hurt you.”

Max’s body buckled and she caught herself before falling. “Rachel... I dunno. Shit. That was one of the worst experiences of my life.”

“I know. But I think this is the only way now. Let me present you with something and let you decide. After you see what I need to show you, I won’t ask again. We’ll all deal with the consequences and you can leave if you’d like.”

“Fine. Please, Rachel. You gotta know, I don’t fear many things anymore. I’ve seen and dealt with way too much to be afraid. The two things that scare me are losing Chloe or Destiny, and being trapped in this trance again. If you think this is best, then let’s do it... I’m ready.”

The beautiful blonde removed her hand and took a step backwards, then she began waving her arms up and down. “Don’t resist, Max. It won’t hurt at all if you just allow it to happen. You’ll be given the sight like before, but I will be gentle. Promise.”

Max watched as Rachel held out both arms, crossing and uncrossing repeatedly at the wrist. As she rapidly increased her speed, the freckled girl recalled the sharp, searing pain the first time she was given the sight. It only lasted a second but it was the single most painful thing she had ever physically experienced. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come.

Her eyes tenderly rolled back and a bright white void swaddled her vision. So far, Rachel had kept her word. The transition was seamless with zero pain. She had no reason to doubt the girl, her worry had spawned from her previous torturous experience. This time, it was a much more graceful changeover, and she was very thankful. The worst part was her feeling disconnected from Chloe like they had almost severed their connection. She realized their bond was still unscathed, it just felt more distant than she ever recalled it feeling previously.

Vision slowly returned, beginning with her peripherals, and she witnessed an incredible sight. An overly complex series of computer systems and machinery filled an ordinary room that was lined with floor to ceiling bookcases. Max looked around and noticed a person in a wheelchair facing the opposite direction reading a document displayed on a futuristic-looking computer monitor. Then a tingling, almost embarrassing, sensation flowed through Max’s entire body.

Using the mechanisms on her wheelchair, the woman spun around and the brunette gasped as her jaw dropped to the floor; she knew those beautiful clear sapphire eyes anywhere. A much older version of the wheelchair-bound Chloe she left behind during the first storm week was squinting in her direction.

* * *

A thunderclap roared in the distance and Des and Chloe rummaged through moving boxes unpacking and organizing the house as they waited for the girl’s clothes to finish washing and drying. After the teenager’s shower, the dark clouds that had gathered began unloading their contents like buckets of water pouring down. The mother and daughter pair heated up frozen chicken nuggets and made a quick batch of macaroni and cheese. That meal was typically reserved for the two-year-old but it would do. The older girl had her heart set on brainstorming ways to bring her partner back home, and a quick bite to eat seemed like the best first step. They finished eating and Chloe asked the teen to help her work on getting the house ready in an attempt to clear their minds before focusing on their main objective.

Des was wearing a borrowed combination of both of her mothers’ clothing. She wore a black _Xena: Warrior Princess_ graphic tee that Chloe found in a box of old clothes she hadn’t touched in years. The artwork was a bit faded but it was clearly a happy moment from the series. Xena and Gabrielle were standing by their horse, Argo, hugging each other and grinning. The teen also borrowed a pair of Max’s grey gym shorts to complete her relaxing wardrobe. She looked gorgeous in everything she wore, and it seemed like she could pull off any style she chose.

It had been hours since the teen returned from another universe without her Max, and the most the red-streaked blonde had opened up was during her shower. She had thanked her mom and told her she loved her. It was a beautiful moment that Chloe would cherish forever, but she hoped her daughter would open up more as they shared some time together.

“So,” Chloe began, breaking the silence that had set in, “are you dating anyone back home... I mean... in your time?”

“Nah, not really,” Des yawned. “I don’t have time.”

“You did not just say that.” Chloe smirked and recalled a similar conversation she had when she was reconnecting with Max several years back. “You pretty much have all the time in the world, yeah?”

“Well, it’s not that. I... just... just forget it. The answer is no.” The teenager turned around and started on a new box faced away from her mother.

Realizing she obviously didn’t want to talk about that subject, the older girl searched her mind for something else she could use to help break down the walls Des had put up. “Come here.”

“What?” Des questioned.

“Come over here and let me see your ink. I haven’t gotten a chance to really check it out.” From her experience, Chloe knew people with tattoos typically enjoyed discussing them with others. It seemed like the perfect topic to begin a conversation with her daughter and she hated that she didn’t think of it before.

“Oh, yeah. So, it’s a golden dragon,” the girl sputtered while lifting her tee shirt sleeve and walking over towards her mom. “A blue flame in the background.”

“It’s so fucking badass, Des. Any meaning for you, or do you just like the way it looks?” Chloe reached out and gently ran her palm up and down the tattooed portion of the girl’s upper shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s packed full of meaning. The blue flame represents a transformation of compassion and forgiveness. The dragon symbolizes power, freedom, and protection, and the gold is for good luck and prosperity. Together, I think it encompasses the three of us... our family.”

“Damn. Yeah, you definitely got your sentimental tendencies from Max. It’s goddamn beautiful, Des.” The girl lowered her sleeve and looked back up at her mom.

“What about you? You’ve never talked much about your original tat, the one you covered. I know why you did it; I saw how much you’ve been through. I’ve just never heard you discuss much about it.”

Chloe shifted around so her right arm was angled directly at Des. “There’s not a whole lot to say. I got it when... FUCK!” She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. “Something just happened!”

“Mom!” The eighteen-year-old bent down and put her hands on both of her mother’s shoulders. “Are you okay?!”

“Shit, it’s Max.” Chloe closed her eyes and soared past the grey. She frantically located the sweet spot and lifted the tiny mound. Diving down into the complex innerworkings of circuitry and loops, she searched for the wisp she knew was her soulmate’s. “Fuuuuuck! I can’t find it! Fuuuuuck!” Releasing the grip, she was immediately pulled out past the grey and from her own mind. The next thing she knew, she was staring into big blue eyes, as her daughter was glaring back at her.

Suddenly, breathing became difficult, and she couldn’t seem to completely fill her tightened lungs.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Rapid short breaths came in waves.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Her body began uncontrollably shivering and shaking, and everything slowed down to a molasses-like crawl. She knew her heartrate was extremely heightened, but each beat thudded with an echo in her ears. Her vision was blurred as tears filled her bloodshot eyes.   
  
“Mom, breathe!” Des’s words existed somewhere in the background but it didn’t seem real.

“She’s gone...” A whimper escaped her lips as everything faded to darkness. “Max....”

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

..... 

Reality seemed fuzzy and undefined as Chloe reopened her eyes. Objects lacked definition, everything appeared like clumps of smoky color. She blinked several times and focus began to return.

“Oh, dammit. Thank dog, you’re awake.” Des’s words seeped towards Chloe’s ears and she realized she was laying on the floor in the living room with her daughter crouched down over her. Past the girl’s face, the ceiling fan spun on what had to be the lowest setting offering a gentle breeze. A once cool and moist rag was folded on her forehead just above her brow. 

“Des.” Chloe reached up and removed the rag then pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“You scared the shit outta me, Mom. Don’t do that again, jeez.”

All of a sudden, the memory of what happened flooded back to her mind. “Oh no. No, no, no.” She forced herself to a stand and her legs felt limp. Des put her arm around her mom’s waist and cradled her body towards the couch, setting her down comfortably then taking a seat beside her.

“You have to calm down. We don’t know for sure what happened to Mom, but you have to breathe and relax.”

“You don’t understand. I can’t feel her anymore. That could only mean one thing...”

Chloe was interrupted before she could finish her thought. “It could mean a ton of things, Mom. You’ve never been this far apart before, right? Maybe there’s just a blockage or something. I can’t believe I have to be the one to remind you of this because I’ve heard it so many times. You two are Max and Chloe. You’re always together, even when you’re apart.”

“How long was I out?”

“Over half an hour. Here, take a sip.” The girl reached over to the coffee table and picked up a glass of water pushing it towards her mom’s lips.

Chloe didn’t realize how thirsty she was until the cool water trickled down her warm, parched throat. Chloe lifted the glass, tilted her head back, and drank every drop. When she removed it from her lips, she took a deep breath which relaxed her a bit. “Yeah, we’re Max and Chloe... dammit!”

“Yeah, you are!” Des reaffirmed with a positive bounce to her words. “She’s fine, trust me. As a matter of fact, if you’d like, I can just jump back to my time and check on her. I’m not sure if anything has changed since I’ve been away, but we would know if something bad had happened.”

“That’s actually a brilliant idea, Des, but hang on first.” Chloe jumped off the bed and headed straight for the master bedroom. She located a moving box written in her wife’s handwriting: **PERSONAL - CHLO**. She tore at the seams then shuffled through papers. Near the bottom, under the Pirate Power mix CD Max made for her when she was twelve, she found a laminated napkin she hadn’t seen in several years. “Ah, ha!”

Chloe rejoined her teenage daughter in the living room and handed her the napkin. “I wrote this for her when I was afraid she hated me. I made a terrible mistake and needed to prove that she was the only girl for me. Not only did it do the trick then, but it was a defining moment in our relationship. It helped us realize how strongly we were bonded after she disappeared into that other realm. We are connected... forever, and when I didn’t feel that connection, I freaked. But I want to try again. Before you travel back to check on her, I want to try one more time.”

Des didn’t hesitate, she started reading the words on the napkin out loud. As she began, Chloe closed her eyes and soared past the grey. As she dove deeper into her mind, she heard the words coming from her daughter’s mouth:

**EVERYWHERE I GO I CARRY YOUR HEART WITHIN ME**

**WHEN WE ARE APART EVERYTHING FEELS EMPTY**

**THAT’S WHY I VOW TO NEVER LEAVE, I’LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**

**NO MATTER WHERE WE GO, I PROMISE WE’LL CONTINUE**

**OUR PATHS ARE NOW ONE AND MY HEART IS SO HAPPY**

**YOU’VE CHANGED ME MAX, NOW I’M ALL SAPPY**

**BUT THAT’S JUST FINE SINCE YOU REALLY KNOW ME**

**WE ARE MORE THAN JUST TOGETHER, WE ARE MAX AND CHLOE**

She lifted the spot where the power was held and swam deeper into the circuitry. She searched but still couldn’t see or feel the once vivid coil that belonged to Max.

**HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN SAY THEY’RE IN LOVE WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND?**

**I’M SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AND DON’T HAVE TO PRETEND**

**FROM NOW ON YOU’LL ALWAYS GET EVERY PART OF ME**

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS, THIS IS OUR DESTINY**

As the last words were read, the spot where the coil once resided lit up with a nearly overwhelming brightness before subsiding. Chloe approached the spot and could now fully see Max’s essence. It was translucent and almost nonexistent, but it was there. She realized her wife was still alive and was most likely so far away her presence was barely discernible. Like interweaving their fingers while holding hands, she wrapped her energy around the coil. A bright flash of white passed through her vision and she found herself staring at an older version of herself in a wheelchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.” -Mark Twain


	8. The Plan

“If you need to rest, just let me know, Max. We can take a break anytime you’d like.” Rachel’s voice audibly grumbled far in the distance, as a sizable portion of her focus was on the scenes the new Watcher displayed through her consciousness. The other part of her was well aware that the love of her life had tunneled in again, and was there witnessing the amazing sights with her. She didn’t want to break their concentration so she hadn’t communicated with Chloe right away, despite the pleasurable sensations that came from her soulmate being inside her. It didn’t take long, however, for the girls to give in to their desires for each other’s attention.

“Max, I miss you so fucking much,” Chloe whispered with a desperation in her voice that her wife found adorable and reaffirming. “I couldn’t feel you anymore and thought… something terrible happened. Scared the shit outta me!”

“Fuck, it’s good to feel you, babe.” The scenes continued to play through their minds, but their hearts were overwhelmingly set on one another. A yearning passion was ignited inside the younger girl, and she wanted nothing more than to lock in and join her partner in the ballroom-like reality of the mindspace. “I feel your grip on me and I wanna wrap mine around you too. Dammit, I so want to look into your gorgeous blue eyes and feel your body against mine. But we gotta finish watching what Rachel’s showing us; it’s wild, and apparently important.”

“I thought I heard her voice,” Chloe inquisitively responded. “Where the hell are you, love?”

“We have a lot to talk about, babe. Rachel is the new Watcher now. I know it’s a lot to take in, but this is where she said she wanted to be. I agreed to let her show me why we should convince Des to join in with a dangerous plan to save other versions of me and you.”

“The fuck? Wait... does she have you in a trance? Are you okay!?” Chloe was clearly on edge. She remembered how upset her wife became when she detailed her previously torturous experience.

“Yeah, Rachel’s been great. She’s still trying to help us, I’m certain of it. I’ll tell you everything when we get back. Deal?” The married couple could sense each other and it was good enough for the moment. The connection was beautiful, and Max enjoyed her soulmate’s warmth through their bond as they continued to watch what Rachel was showing them.

At first, the scenes jumped back and forth from the older version of a wheelchair-bound Chloe to a Max who worked at a small mom and pop’s retro-photography store. That version of herself sacrificed Chloe several years back and was living in a depressed state of regret since. The scene involved a panic attack in the street and was overall a very miserable existence for the freckled photographer. It broke the hearts of the onlookers to witness the painful events unfold. Both girls experienced their own version of the hellish nightmare before their timelines were merged after the first storm week.

Another set of scenes involving a version of Chloe who was visiting the Arcadia Bay cemetery for some sort of scientific research began to scroll through their minds. She was keeping her distance from the Max in her timeline because she was apparently following orders from some ploy she referred to as “The Plan”. Somehow, the notes in her journal were tied to a larger scheme that didn’t make much sense to the observers.

After following several Maxes and Chloes who were involved with this plan, Rachel began showing Max seemingly random other versions of themselves.

For some reason, she decided to have her focus on them as young teenagers. The time was one year after William’s death and Chloe woke up alone and miserable. She decided to reach out to the Max in her timeline one last time. The girls reconnected, Max played her a song on the guitar, and they shared their first teenage kiss together. It was intoxicatingly beautiful but also broke the observing Max’s heart. She regretted the five years she was away from Chloe more than anything, yet, this scene filled her with hope.

The other Maxes from the different universes not only looked and sounded like her, but she felt a tethering connection with every single one of them. The most surprising and eye-opening part of the entire trance-like experience, was how much love she felt for the other Chloes. They looked and sounded like her wife, of course, but she felt a similar energy flowing over her heart every time she looked into their eyes.

Suddenly, it all made perfect sense to the brown-haired observer. A couple of years back, the only reason the girls decided to risk the perfect life they shared together was to save their daughter. Similarly, Max’s newfound realization sent a sense of understanding through her heart. She knew there was only one option left, and it would involve another monumental risk. “Destiny,” she whispered, causing Rachel to end the trance, returning the girl to the realm.

Max’s eyes rolled back to the front and she was looking directly at Rachel. “You see, these other version of you two aren’t strangers at all. They are you and you are them. It’s worth the chance to save everyone… but…” Rachel paused and lowered her eyebrow, squinting towards Max. “I believe by saving them, you’ll be saving yourselves too.”

“Rachel… I have a question I need to ask, but I’m nervous about what you’ll say. I’m fairly certain of the answer; I j-just need you to say it.”

“I actually have better news for you than I did back in the dreamspace. You wanna know if I’ve seen a possible future where everything works out? That about it?” Max nodded and could feel Chloe’s anticipation for Rachel’s answer deep within her. “Yes. There’s exactly one way this will all end well for everyone. The bad news… if I tell you what that is, it’ll never happen. But I believe you can do this. You’re Max and Chloe, and now… Destiny. You got this!”

“Rachel, I need to tell you something else. Chloe is here too, inside me. She can see and hear everything.”

“Yeah, I sorta figured,” The Watcher smirked from behind her impish demeanor. “I don’t know how you lovebirds do it, but I can connect the dots. Maybe something about your love and being the prime versions of yourselves allows you to literally become one. If I’m correct, that same energy is how you merged two timelines into one way back then.

“Max?” Chloe whispered.

“Yeah, Chlo?”

“Will you tell her I miss her… WE miss her?” Through the tunneled connection, Max couldn’t discern a particular emotion flowing from Chloe’s voice, but she knew how important this moment might be for her partner.

“Maybe you can tell her yourself. Hang on, babe, I have an idea.” She closed her eyes and found the tiny mound where her power lived and gently slid it upward. She recognized the cobalt glow of Chloe’s essence and latched on. Immediately, they were standing face to face with one another in the mindspace again. Max threw herself into her lover’s chest and snaked her slender arms around the blue-haired girl’s neck, squeezing her into a standing cuddle.

“Maxter!” Chloe excitedly bubbled. “How the fuck do I miss you so much and like, can’t get you outta my mind? Why can’t I go just one goddamn minute without thinking about you?”

“You’re in love with me, dork.” The girls marginally withdrew from their hug then tangled their lips together. It was a short, yet mature and sentimental kiss that meant everything to the younger girl.

After pulling back, Chloe buried her face in Max’s hair and took a deep sniff, then she responded, “You’re damn right I do, and shit, I love the way you smell even in this place.”

“Love you too, babe. How is Destiny, by the way?” Max realized she could kill two birds with one stone. “You know, both of them.”

“They’re fine. Your parents were more than happy to keep the rug rat a couple of nights, and Des should still be at home where I left her. Oh,” Chloe beamed “did you know she plays guitar and sings? She played me a song you two wrote together... or, I guess... that you two WILL write together. It was terrific, love. She inherited your beautiful voice. Makes me wanna kick your ass so you’ll play for me more.”

The idea of her daughter playing and singing almost drove Max to tears. She knew that meant they would spend a ton of time together, and she very much looked forward to shared moments in the girl’s life. “I’ve been meaning to get back to playing some. Maybe we can find a park and build a fire like we used to. I miss playing for you babe.”

“I miss it too, but I wouldn’t change anything we have now for the world.”

“Ditto, babe.” Max looked back and forth between Chloe’s eyes then placed a palm on the side of her face. “Now, go in and see if you can sorta take over my body. I think I can release control when you latch on.”

“Are you sure, love? We don’t have to, ya know?”

“I want to do this; it’s important. The last time Rachel left, I fully believed we’d never see her again, but we did. It’s just… this feels different. I really think it might be the final chance you’ll speak with her, and I want you to be able to do it yourself, not with me as the go between. You’ll be glad you did.

“Goddamnit, Max, what did I do to deserve you? You’re literally perfect. Have I ever told you that before?”

“Only like a gazillion times,” Max snickered. She could never tire of hearing her favorite person doting on her. There was a time when she felt awkward and unworthy of the girl’s affection, but now, she embraced it and understood their perfect connection and the mutual love they shared. She noticed the look of contentment on her partner’s face and it filled her heart. She reached up and swept a strand of blue hair from her perfect person’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

The married couple leaned in and touched their foreheads together in the center above their brows. They closed their eyes and Max slightly released her grip from Chloe’s essence. She felt hers being clenched with a heightened firmness and the experience was both sensually gratifying and emotionally joyful.

“Rach?” Chloe spoke aloud after she opened her eyes and noticed the blonde gazing in her direction. “Whoa.” The illuminating violet aura shined almost too brightly, so she held up her hand and momentarily shielded her eyes. After noticing Max’s hand where hers would typically be, she wiggled her fingers and stared in awe.

“Chloe? I have no idea how you two do some of the things you do.” Rachel took a couple of steps closer swiveling her head left then right like a doctor examining her patient. “But I keep getting reminded that my decisions to help you and Max have always been correct. There’s a great beauty in life that you don’t get anywhere else. The finite nature and emotional journey life provides is second to none. Having said that, I would give it all up again to be where I am now. I finally know my full purpose and am exactly where I’m supposed to be, helping you fulfill your purpose. The truth is, I’m doing this for me too. It feels a bit selfish, in a way, but helping you is also helping me.”

“We miss you, Rach. I wish you could have gone through life with us and all this other bullshit would’ve never happened. Sometimes I imagine going on double dates or drinking beer or wine and just hanging out, wasting time...” She paused and took an intentional breath before continuing. “Other times, I daydream about us being on a playground watching our kids run and laugh together.” Chloe squinted, as she was still getting used to seeing through Max’s eyes. “For the brief time you and Max were able to be around each other, it was surreal and shit. You would have become best friends too, no doubt.” She sniffled at the thought of all three of them enjoying happiness in life, making memories together.

“Chlo,” Max spoke from inside, “I didn’t want to interrupt, but you’re doing great. Keep going.”

“Thanks, love.”

Rachel pivoted to the side and propped both elbows on the girl’s shoulder. It felt weird inside Max’s body, being the same height as her friend, but she also kinda enjoyed it. “You need to go now,” Rachel matter-of-factly blurted. “This really is the final time we’ll ever see each other, but if you don’t leave soon, it could be bad.” Chloe’s heart sank and she knew Max experienced the same sensation.

“Thank you for everything, Rach. You’ll always be our angel. We’ll never forget you; I hope you know that by now.”

“Of course I do.” A mischievously crooked smile formed on the girl’s face. “And I’ll be watching you two, keeping an eye on my besties. Don’t worry, though, I’ll look away during your… ya know, alone times. Well… maybe.”

“You’re such an idiot, Rach.” Chloe giggled, as she also felt her soulmate’s laughter from inside. “So, what’s next? How do we get Max back?”

“Hmm,” Rachel pondered, walking towards the back wall then turning to face her friends. “I’m fairly certain you know the answer. You’ve done this before; I was there. Maybe try the same thing you did then. It worked when you didn’t even know what you were doing. I suspect, if you concentrate on your love, it might come easier than you ever thought. Plus, you have a very powerful secret weapon. Maybe with her help, it’ll be a smooth sailing.”

Chloe assertively walked over and squeezed The Watcher around her torso, then kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. “Goodbye, Rach.”

“Laters, Chloe.” Rachel winked, then blew her a kiss.

Max blinked several times as she abruptly regained control.

“Gonna jump outta here, Maxi Max. Can’t wait to see your hippie ass back home!” After her words, Chloe was gone. Max knew the next time she’d see her blonde-haired goddess, she’d be back at their new home. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and felt it throbbing in her throat. The excitement and anticipation of being back in their own time with her partner and daughter filled Max’s heart with determination and joy.

“Thank you, Rachel. You’re our angel. Like Chlo said, you’ll forever be in our hearts. We love you and owe you so much we can never fully repay.”

“That’s not entirely true. If... I mean, WHEN you pull this off with Destiny... damn, I don’t know if I should say this. Fuck it. This is a selfish thing for me, too, like I said. I have a lot to gain from your success. We’re all counting on you, Max. Just remember, your daughter needs to decide to do this on her own. What I mean is, your words will be enough to convince her, but don’t make it seem like she has to do it. Her willful participation is very important.”

“Got it.” Max wasn’t fully sure how to say goodbye. She was overflowing with an array of emotions. She felt she might break down and cry knowing they would never see their protector again. Equally, she was excited to get the hell out of that place and join her family back in their reality. Nodding her head, the brunette turned away and faced the darkened depths of the realm. She inhaled through her nose, feeling the cool, dank air filter into her lungs, then she closed her eyes and located the raised sweet spot.

* * *

Awareness returned as Chloe slowly lifted her eyelids and looked around the townhome. There were less boxes lying on the floor and a pile of discarded cardboard in the foyer adjacent to where she was sitting. She stood up to stretch followed by a march to the kitchen for a drink of water. After filling her glass then guzzling its contents, she was determined to bring her wife home.

Shuffling and other commotion was coming from the master bedroom, so she sauntered down the hall to locate its source. Des was apparently doing her best to unpack while Chloe was away, and the girl seemed to be doing a good job with the task. “You’ve been busy,” Chloe uttered for the teenager to hear.

Des jumped up and twisted her body into a defensive stance, with one leg ahead of the other and two balled fists about chest height. “Dammit, you scared me, Mom.” She relaxed her muscles and shook her head, eyebrows scrunched down in a disapproving gaze. “Shit.”

“You’ll be fine, but I need your help. We’re bringing Max home pronto. I don’t mean, let’s sit around and figure it out... we’re doing it right fucking now.” The taller girl strolled behind her daughter and began nudging her forward, with arms out and palms flat on her back, pushing her towards the living room. She noticed the girl had changed her clothes back into what she was wearing previously. The wash and dry cycles must have finished and she felt more comfortable in her own garments.

Des giggled and leaned backwards towards her mother with most of her weight, hindering Chloe’s forceful attempt to push her forward. Chloe stepped around, bent down, and wrapped her arms around the teen’s legs, then hoisted her up, slinging her over her shoulder in the process. The girls enjoyed a playful mother-daughter moment that ended with the older girl flinging the teenager down on the couch, where she landed comfortably. “No time for messing around, we have a Maxter to bring home.”

“Damn, you guys are so cute... but also... you make me sick.” Her smirk let Chloe know she was joking, and it seemed that the younger girl was growing more comfortable the longer they were around each other, and it felt nice to bond.

“Yeah, yeah. Grab on.” She angled her left elbow outward, with her hand upside down grasping her hip. She closed her eyes and located the area in her mind where the power was stored. As she figured, she could feel Des’s energy splintering into her from the spot where they touched. Just as Chloe was pressing down, she felt Max’s gentle rewind tickle her on the neck. She opened her power a little more and felt Max do the same.

The intensity grew and a bolt of raw energy blasted through the living room. A bright white flare ripped a giant circular floating hole in front of the wall-anchored television, reminding her of the other time she withdrew Max from the realm. A golden sun-like glow glimmered from the area as a tumultuous swirling tunnel opened up between them and the opening. Chloe watched as Des shut her eyes and channeled her own power into the tunnel. The chaos died down and, despite a giant portal and a tunnel in their living room, everything seemed to flow smoothly with the young adult’s steady energy.

In the center, a human-like shadow appeared and started towards the girls. “Max!” Chloe called out, as light spilled out from around the shadow casting an eclipse-like effect throughout the room. Max strolled up to where the mother and daughter were standing, wrapped her slender arms around her family, and pulled them into a three-way hug. Simultaneously, the powers were released and the elemental disturbance was restored, and the portal winked from existence.

“Fuck yeah!” Destiny celebrated as the three girls continued to hug. “We did it!”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, love. Seriously... FUCK. THAT. SHIT. Not again. Nope.”

“Oh, Chlo!” Max slowly ran her fingers through her wife’s hair, and Chloe enjoyed the sensation of her favorite person’s hand gliding atop her head. Instinctually, the older girl released the teen and placed both hands on her dark-haired partner’s cheeks, pulling her in for a series of short, quick pecks. One word was spoken between each kiss, “Never <kiss> gonna <kiss> let <kiss> your <kiss> beautiful <kiss> ass <kiss> leave <kiss> my <kiss> sight <kiss> again <kiss>.”

“Sheesh,” Des cringed as she rolled her eyes. “This used to gross me out, but when you’re Max and Chloe’s daughter you kinda sorta get used to it. Although, you guys can knock it off now. I’m literally right beside you.”

Chloe secretly nudged her wife and bobbed her head in the unsuspecting teenager’s direction. As the girl was facing away from her moms, the taller of the pair pushed her on the couch. Max joined in as they held her down and began tickling her on her side and under her arms.

“Stop! No, no, no! I’m gonna peeeee! STOOOOOP!” The red-streaked blonde giggled and squealed. Finally, after several seconds of squirming and thrashing, the mothers released their daughter and she jumped up to her feet. “Fuck!”

“Shouldn’t’ve said we grossed you out,” Max confirmed, as she giggled from behind the hands that hid her mouth. 

“Never again,” Des responded with a smirk, after jumping up and shaking her head. “You two are nuts!”

Without hesitation, Chloe bubbled, “Yep, yep. We’re insane in the brain.” She recalled, several years back, dancing on her bed and encouraging her best friend to let loose and dance too. They were rekindling their friendship and it was beginning to feel like they were kids again.

“Okay, Des,” Max began, as she abruptly changed the tone, “have you ever heard of something called The Plan? I think it’s important and it involves you. Sorry to be so abrupt, but we need to talk about...” The brunette trailed off as she noticed the look on her daughter’s face.

The teen’s mood obviously shifted from playful and carefree to a look of weight and heavy burden. “I need to run to the bathroom. Be right back.” The girl turned and swiftly headed down the hall.

“That didn’t go well,” Max concluded as she slid her arms back around her wife, hands latching in the rear at her waist. “She has to help, babe. Rachel told me we can’t force it; she has to decide on her own if she wants to be a part of this whole thing.”

Only moments after their daughter left the room and shut the bathroom door, Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. "You feel that?"

The spinning of the doorknob clicked from the hallway and Des reemerged, ambling towards her moms holding some sort of document in her hand. “When I glitched the first time, I was a panicked mess. I saved another you from this stalker bastard who definitely planned on doing some terrible shit.” She pointed at Chloe with her free hand. “Then I glitched again taking her with me. We ended up in some other place with another version of you in a wheelchair who was working on something she called ‘The Plan’. I spent the night in that reality and woke up back home in my bed, at my house... in my time.”

She slid the parchment from one hand to the other and extended it outward. She removed a clip from a second attached item and began unfolding the wrinkled page. “I thought it was just a dream until I found this in my back pocket that morning. I only read it once and haven’t picked it up since.” The girl opened the letter and pivoted around, allowing her moms full view of the document.

**_Destiny,_ **

**_By now you've probably realized that some weird things are going on with you and your abilities, and I can tell even while you're asleep you're scared shitless. Hell, if I were in your place, I think it would be too much for me and I'd just throw in the towel. But you haven't, which shows just how strong a young lady you are; being a teenaged girl is hard enough without extra special bonus rounds in the grinder that is life. All of us here understand perfectly as many of us have been working on our own situations which are potentially related to your powers. We don't have all the answers yet, and I'd be remiss if I didn't take this opportunity to fill you in on what's going on. Before we get to that, though, I need to clear the air. Bear with me._ **

**_Sorry, hang on a sec…_ **

**_Ok, better. Yes, I'm crying._ **

**_You have no idea how much I miss her. I'm talking about your mother, Max. Yes, it really is that easy to know who your parents are; you look so much like the both of us so many years ago. I don't know how it all came about, but I do know why. You see, even here in this timeline I've never stopped loving Max. Whichever version of her she is, I'll explain that in a bit too, both your moms must be extremely proud of the beautiful daughter you’ve become._ **

**_Anyway, I don't know how much of the story they've told you, but I owe our partner-in-time everything; she saved my life a long time ago from a decision I made that I regret to this day. I put her on the spot and that was wrong. I… please just tell her for me that I'm sorry. We wouldn't be here if one version of her hadn't made the choice she had to keep me alive. Give her my love and a hug too. Tell your moms that even though I'm confined to this wheelchair Captain Bluebeard is still here fighting for our Max and the rest of The Crew™ to solve the problem._ **

**_The problem… It's what keeps us going on this pirate ship. Your Mom, Max, had to make another decision whether to keep her best friend alive, and sacrifice a town, or to spare the people below at the cost of the love of her life. Clearly, in your timeline, she ultimately chose the former. But the reality is that both actually play out over the expanse of a multiverse of timelines, and the irony is that neither decision solves the dilemma of the sacrifice that's required. It was a no-win situation; the storm still happens at some different place and time in most scenarios._ **

**_So yeah, the timeline I’m currently occupying is one of more than a hundred branches which stem from a specific instance where Max used her powers to make a change. Each timeline starts dissolving when the time traveler exits and returns to their own. How long each has is subject to the principles of thermodynamics and entropy, but each will eventually fizzle out. This one will too, though it happens to be an uncharacteristically long-lived stream; something I will take advantage of until the very end. Which takes us to what this is all about._ **

**_I don't expect you to have advanced degrees in engineering and/or physics, so I'll try to keep it to a broad overview. Here's The Plan™ in a nutshell, and it's pretty simple:_ **

**_> Help Max choose Chloe over Arcadia Bay. This is Priority One._ **

  * **_While it may seem self-serving, it's about saving OUR Max and that can't happen without HER Chloe._**



**_> Utilize Max's powers to branch time streams._ **

  * **_We happen to have one version of Max on our team, the one that saved the Bay, helping us out. And yeah, before you ask, she was a terrible wreck, but we gave her a renewed purpose. In a carefully orchestrated series of jumps we've been able to use the resulting time streams to accumulate a shit-ton of knowledge and technology. Every step gets us a little closer to saving Max as well as moving a bunch of probable outcomes closer together. Then we do it all over again. We just passed 180 years of aggregate work._**



**_> Save The Crew™. _ **

  * **_Every single one of us, even those in long-gone timestreams, have worked their asses off to get us this far. I want to save them all not just because it’s the right thing to do but because of additional patterns that have started showing up in the data. You see, we're all connected. Every instance of Max and myself is rooted to a common origin, and those two, the prime Max and Chloe are the ones that will take the hit if we don't gather all the pieces. If something happens to them, I’m afraid we’re all doomed._**



**_Now you may be asking why I'm telling you all of this. Partly it's so someone has a record of what we're trying to do, should we fail. I'm a scientist and there's no doubt in my mind that we've done fantastic things, leaps and bounds beyond what anyone's accomplished up ‘til now, but that doesn't mean I don't see the possibility that we just won't get it right, or done in time. So, yeah. I want someone to know that The Crew™ gave their last measure, if that's how it turns out._ **

**_Secondly, you and your abilities present a new and amazing variable that I didn't see coming. I think I know why, but as they say, ‘more research is required.' You're asleep now, so I can't ask your permission, but I'm going to be tracking your next moves, I hope you don't mind. I know how crazy all this seems, so I'm going to include with this note a little proof you were here. You'll find a photo of all of us attached._ **

**_Lastly, I'd like to arrange to be able to contact you. We have a series of fixed points that seem to be constant across all the timelines and those are the easiest way to send a message. If we're lucky, they exist where you come from too. But to calibrate it correctly, I need to locate you first and that's where I need your help. The sensors we have constructed constantly monitor the background flux, sorry… that's the least technical term for it I can think of. Anyway, we're capable of receiving a simple message in real-time but it has to originate from you. So, if you wouldn't mind brushing up on Morse code and sending us a quick 'Hey!' or 'Made it home safely,' we'd be in your debt. Then all you should need to do is check the fixed points for a response. It really is that simple._ **

**_I know this is a lot for a scared teen to shoulder, but I think your moms would be proud of how you're handing it._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Chloe Price_ **

**_December 20, 2050_ **

****

**_P.S. Please give both your moms a hug for me. We've got their back too._ **

**_P.P.S. Don’t forget about us. You might be our only hope._ **

The three girls finished reading and looked back and forth between each other and the letter in silence. Des flashed the other item, and it confirmed the teen’s presence that day. “So,” the younger girl started, “I’ve heard of this plan and I know I’m supposed to help. But should I? Mom, what do you think?” She folded the letter, reattached the photo, and returned it to her back pocket.

“I think it needs to be your choice, Des.” Max put an arm on her daughter’s shoulder. “You have to decide for yourself. Life is full of choices and decisions, and this one is yours to make.” Chloe watched as her wife conveyed her words in a convincing manner without coming across as biased. “Rachel told me...”

“Rachel?” the teenager interrupted. “What does she have to do with this?”

“Well... when I was pulled away from you, I ended up back in the realm of The Watcher. She assumed the role after I ended the other one’s reign.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, it was a shocker, but she really wants to help. She showed me other timelines and universes where different versions of ourselves exist. After seeing what she showed me and reading that letter you found, I think you know the right decision, but whichever you decide, we have your back.”

“Dude, you’ve got this,” Chloe added, not knowing what else to really say. It seemed like this part was a task for Max and she didn’t want to add anything that might derail the conversation.

“Des, I... I have a suggestion. Why don’t you leave and go back to the future? Lay on your bed, turn on some music or whatever, and come back after you clear your head. What do you think? This is a huge decision, so take your time.” The girl nodded in confirmation.

“Great idea, Maxi. We could also spend some time alone before we have to pick the rug rat up in the morning.” Chloe bounced her eyebrows and bumped her wife with her shoulder.

“Gross,” Des whispered under her breath, walking a few paces away towards the kitchen area. She turned back around to face her moms, shaking her head with a slight roll of the eyes and marginally parted lips. “I think we all might need me to go for a bit. I’ll go back and chill out for a couple of hours. I’ll come back in the morning... in your time.”

“Wanna grub-out before you go?” Chloe asked, pointing towards the pantry. She was starving and figured food would be in her near future.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll get something when I get home. We actually have more than mac and cheese and nuggets in the future.” Des smiled then hugged the married couple’s necks and took a step back. “See ya soon.” Abruptly, her solid figure faded to only an outline, then the girl was gone.

“Wowser, that was... interesting,” Max marveled.

“Yeah, she like... went poof.” Chloe hated to see her go, but was very excited to be back home and alone with her wife. “So, what’re we gonna do until morning? Wanna watch some Netflix?” She slinked her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. She kissed the girl’s soft, newly exposed neck and made a trail to her mouth with her lips.

“Well, I could definitely use a shower,” Max flirted with a mischievous sparkle in her radiant blue eyes. “Wanna join me?”

“Does the tin-man have a sheet metal cock?”

“What?” The brunette giggled.

“A quote from Trailer Park Boys. Oh, never mind. Just get over here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No valid plans for the future can be made by those who have no capacity for living now. -Alan Watts


	9. We Were Younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Emma Vieceli](https://twitter.com/Emmavieceli) for the gorgeous art work! You are fabulous and a true gem to the Life is Strange community!

“You know,” Max teased, “you could totally be a masseuse if you weren’t gainfully employed by that kick ass photography studio… uhm, what’s the name again? I know it has a letter and maybe a number or something.” 

“M3 is the perfect name and you know it, hippie. They even have that hella sexy freckled brunette photographer that I’d love to get my hands on.” Chloe impishly smirked and bit her bottom lip as she continued to massage Max’s feet while they soaked on opposites sides of their cylindrical freestanding tub. All the upgrades and contemporary interior stylings of the new townhome were part of the reason the girls decided to plant their roots there.

“She’s okay, but I prefer the tall, gorgeous blonde that runs the business and is admittedly the photographer’s muse. She’s a damn goddess.” Max was glad they chose to enjoy a bath together rather than shower. There was something special and sensual about relaxing in the warm water with the girl she loved.

“Max, please. I’m nothing without you; you know that.”

“Ditto, babe.” The married couple leaned forward for a slow, heartfelt kiss then returned to their spots, sloshing the soapy water around beneath them. “Oh,” Max perked up, “I’ve been thinking about writing some new songs. After we saw those younger versions of ourselves and how that Max wrote and played a song for her Chloe, it inspired me. I have some new lyrics rattling around in my mind, too. Maybe when all of this is over, I can play for you again.”

“That would be totally amazeballs, love! And I can sit and wonder what I did to deserve your perfect ass. Speaking of ass…” Chloe had that look in her eyes that Max knew meant only one thing.

“Chlo,” Max interrupted, “before we attack each other, can we just talk for a minute?”

“You got exactly one minute, Mean Max.” With faked annoyance, she splashed a hand-sized wave of bubbled water at the love of her life, pattering down on her neck and chest. “Then I won’t be able to control myself, and you’re gonna get it.”

“I’m cereal, Chlo. I think we’re finally near the end of all this crazy shit. Soon, it’ll be up to Des to do her part. What do you think about everything? I mean, I’m so happy to be back here with you, and it feels like we’ll finally never have to be apart again, but something big is coming; I just know it.”

“Yeah, me too, love. If what Rachel says is true, it’s not really up to us anymore anyway. I only hope we can help in some way. We’ll just have to support her.“

Max felt her masseuse begin to move upward from her foot to her calve and it sent a pleasurable chill throughout her body. “That feels good, babe. You trying to make a move on me?”

“Always. Come sit in front of me. I wanna massage your shoulders and feel you up against me.” Chloe smiled and raised her eyebrows slightly. Max still felt butterflies in her stomach when the girl showed her affection. They’d seen and experienced every inch of one another’s bodies, but it still felt new and exciting to the younger girl. The way her partner looked at her, she knew Chloe felt the same.

The masseuse worked her thumbs and fingers just below Max’s neck, moving from the shoulders to the spine in deep yet tender circular motions. While moving down her back, a hand or two strayed from their paths and ended up in the same spot on the front side. Eventually, the freckled brunette laid half-way down and allowed her eager wife full access to her body. Angled back and up from the spot where she now rested on her lover’s chest, Max gently pressed her mouth against Chloe’s soft lips. She felt an arm slide around her torso and a hand find its way to her thigh, slowly edging inward. The intensity of their playfulness heated up, and both girls passionately enjoyed each other for the next several moments. They took turns pleasuring one another with a lustful desire and graciously detailed attention to the other’s needs and wants.

After their bath, the satisfied couple, still riding the high from being back together, helped each other dry off and get dressed. They put on pajamas and snuggled up in the bed, turning on Netflix and wanting nothing more than to hold onto each other forever. Chloe traced her favorite person’s freckles while her wife played with her long blonde hair, twirling a soft still damp strand around her fingers.

“The new Stranger Things season is up, love, you wanna watch it?” Per usual, Chloe took charge of the remote while they searched for a show or movie to watch. Also, per their routine, the blonde was indecisive and relied on her petite partner to make the final decision.

“Yeah, that sounds great, babe. We need to check emails and go through resumes at some point too. It’s been nearly two days since I’ve even thought about M3. That’s probably not a very good thing with running a growing business.”

“On it, boss,” Chloe playfully saluted. The lovers withdrew from their cuddle and sat up in the bed. Max watched as she obtained the iPad from her nightstand, unplugged it from charging, then opened several apps to check messages and comments. It was getting dark outside and, with the lights off, the flickering glow from the television and iPad was enough to illuminate the room.

“Welp, people still love you. Lots of likes, shares, retweets, and upvotes. Quite a few requests through the new website form, too. Maybe now’s a good time to look over the resumes I sorted out the other day. We got some interesting and qualified applicants you’ll wanna check out, love.”

Max shook her head and sighed. “I know we need to, but hiring other people is so weird. It’s been just me and you for so long, hitting the road and grinding it out for years. This just feels so… I dunno… corporate or something.”

Chloe set the iPad on her lap, gingerly put her hand under her wife’s chin, and turned her face in her direction until their eyes were aligned. She craned in and lightly pecked Max on the lips. “You deserve this,” she whispered, after withdrawing from the kiss. “Your art and influence should be shared with the world; with everyone we can possibly reach. You’re gonna hafta release your grip a little. We’ll teach the new folks what you expect and hold them accountable. Plus, we’re still in this together, dork. That will never change.” 

After a hug and another kiss, Chloe resumed scanning through messages. “Oh, damn. Brody sent an email. He’s on the road doing his travel blog thing, and asked if you’d like to collaborate sometime soon.”

“That sounds great, babe.” Max cocked an eyebrow up, and one corner of her mouth angled in a crooked half-smirk. “Actually, He’s funny, smart, charming... I think Brody might be the coolest person I’ve ever met.” Chloe huffed and quickly snapped her head around, shooting a disapproving frown and narrowed eyes at Max. “Besides you, of course,” the brunette quickly added as she snickered into her hands. “You know you’ll always be my sexy badass punk.” She nudged her partner with a playful and fun-loving shoulder.

“You’re damn right. Don’t forget it.”

“Never. Although, speaking of you being a punk... I have an idea for a ‘Badass Chloe’ theme to add to the new collection.” The former punk shifted her body around and centered herself more in front of her bedmate. Her attention had mainly been focused on the iPad, but now was solely on the photographer. “You know how Des has the red streak in the front? I was thinking, what if we do a year-long theme featuring you with different colored hair around the country? We’ve seen blue and green, but I’m thinking we do red, purple, pink, silver, whatever we decide. What do you think?”

Her perfect person’s face lit up like she just realized she hit the lottery. “Dude, I love it! I know you have a thing for my natural hair color, but, dammit, I’ve really been wanting to dye it again. Let’s do it!” She grabbed Max’s hands and pulled her off the bed, dancing around in the process. “Ready for the mosh pit shaka-brah?” Chloe cackled and continued bouncing around the room.

“Damn, babe,” Max giggled, as she felt her face warm while glancing at the floor. “Feels like a lifetime ago we were in your room that morning, and as embarrassing as it is now, I did get my first kiss from you... so... not complaining. Plus, I learned how damn good flannel looks on me.” The girls began thrashing around their room like they did when they were kids. The speed of the dancing, however, quickly decreased, ending in a body-pressed back and forth swaying. They had slow-danced together previously, but only once at their wedding. Max realized it was nice to move in rhythm with one another like a tangled, singular creature. They proved they were connected in so many deep and profound ways, but there was something unique and special about their bond while slow dancing.

“Thanks for the dance, love.” Chloe buried her face in messy brown hair and pressed her lips down, ending in a sucking smooch sound that sent a cascading ripple of energy through Max’s body. “Come here.” Max was playfully pulled by an arm around her waist onto the bed and into a snuggle. The married couple propped up with pillows at their backs and continued examining the contents on the iPad. Chloe held the device as Max watched her open several documents.

“These are the ones you think would work well?” Max wondered as she studied the resumes and applications Chloe was scrolling through.

“Yep, yep, yep. Got ten here that would be good fits. You just gotta decide if any would be GREAT fits. Want me to show you my favorites, love?” Max nodded and the girl of her dreams began with the list.

“This first one is a bit of a wild card, but she seems like a total badass. Lucy Rose Jones doesn’t have any real experience per se, but check out the headshot she included. Her cover letter says she’s been drifting around the country playing her guitar and living a minimalist lifestyle. Think about the raw passion you could get outta her. We could train, then send her around the country to document her travels and shit. Could be an interesting new segment for the website, and it would free you up from your weekly blog entries.”

“Next, we have Emma Vincent. She’s a comic book writer and artist who fell in love with your work and says she loves our story. Currently, photography is a hobby but she wants to transition to full-time and study the craft under you. She says she’s been through unexpected twists and turns in life that were out of her control, but she is inspired by our love and knows we’re meant to be together forever. Emma is a big fan but also a very astute person who will take the role seriously.”

“This next one is a bit... different. His LinkedIn profile shows he’s the oldest on the list but his aerial drone work is phenomenal. Jim Rickman is a physicist and engineer who dabbles in photography. He has two daughters, is married, and would absolutely make you proud with his attention to detail and artistic passion for taking photos. Here’s a nice drone pic of Herron Island. He’s local, so we could interview him in-person pretty quickly.”

“Last, we have D. Gray. He draws, writes, paints, does graphic art, and enjoys photography. He has some lovely nature photos I think you’ll find stunning. His application is professional but also hilarious as shit.” Chloe handed the device to her partner.

“These aren’t bad.” Using her pointer finger, Max scrolled through the documents and nodded in approval. “We’ve gotta find the best fit for what we’re trying to do. Thanks for getting these together, babe. They all seem like they’d be open to my vision as well as bring unique perspectives to the team.”

“Hot damn, dude. You already sound like a boss.”

“Hmm,” Max giggled. “Maybe you should start calling me ‘THE Boss’.”

“You’re not Bruce Springsteen, beeyoch.”

The tittering began slowly but was infectious. When Chloe saw Max holding her mouth with both hands and revving up, she began to chuckle too. When Max noticed Chloe’s shoulders trembling and bouncing, even though she was trying to hold it in, hers swelled to a full-on hysterical laugh. Both girls cracked up and found themselves lost in the gap between sanity and laughter. The lovers fell on top of each other in a pile of happiness and pajamas.

Finally, the giggle fit subsided and the best friends turned in for the night. They laid so close together they could feel the warm air from one another’s nostrils as they cuddled in bed. It felt like an eternity had passed since they were able to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Chloe drifted off first and Max found herself captivated by the goddess sleeping next to her.

The girl’s natural hair was blonde with a hint of reddish mixed in, but, through the glow of the now muted tv screen, her locks appeared golden and kissed by the sun. She admired every perfect part of her sleeping wife’s face from the outline of her jaw, to the angles of her eyebrows. Max treasured every breath the girl took in, enjoying the steady, ambient pace of the air swirling past her nasal openings. “I love you with all I am,” she whispered, then bent over to kiss the girl on her cheek. “Good night, babe.”

* * *

It was still dark when Max was awoken by the sound and smell of the coffeemaker gurgling and spitting from the kitchen. She still felt Chloe’s arm on her hip and heard the girl snoring, so someone else must’ve been in the house. Confused and abruptly alert, Max woke her sleeping partner up with a not-so-gentle shake. “Hey, Chlo?”

“Mmm,” the taller girl shifted and sniffed. “The only reason you’d be waking me up now is if you’re ready for your captain to dive in and plunder your... uhm... shit, not very creative right now. You wanna get it on, Maxi?”

“Chlo, no. Someone’s in the house.” The older girl jumped up startled and ready to fight. “Wait, never mind.” Max’s awareness was returning and she realized she knew exactly who it was. “It’s gotta be Des.” She looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand and it read ‘5:15am’. “Damn, she’s super early.”

“Des!” Chloe called out. “Get your ass in here.” Max flipped the light switch up to brighten the room then heard footsteps approaching.

“Dammit, you scared the shit outta me, Mom.” Both hands were resting on the teen’s hips, with her head pushed forward, shaking it back and forth in discontent.

“WE scared YOU? Damn, Des. Fuck.” Chloe didn’t seem too pleased with her daughter’s choice to disturb their sleep and wake them the way she did. “Why did you come back so early?”

“Uhm, would you believe me if I said that I missed you?” An oversized, fake smile formed on the red streaked blonde’s face. Max and Chloe looked from the girl to each other, then back towards their daughter. “Honestly, I’ve only been gone about two hours in my time. I know it’s been longer for you. After I left, I turned on some music and reread the letter half a dozen times. I couldn’t wait to get back and work on this thing. I’ve been thinking… Morse Code is the answer.” The girl had clearly taken a sip or two of her own coffee, because the caffeine was definitely kicking in.

“What?” Max questioned. “The answer?”

“Yeah, you made me take a class to learn Morse Code one summer when I was ten or eleven. It made me angry at the time. All of my friends were having swim lessons and going to other fun summer camps. I think it was in preparation for this… this… plan. The letter says I need to send a message back to the Chloe I met when I glitched, and we have to go to some sorta fixed points. That’s what I need your help with. What the hell does that mean?”

“No idea, sweetheart,” the oldest girl yawned.

“Well,” Max began, “I was also thinking about the letter. Rachel could have shown us any number of multiverses, but she specifically made sure we saw the ones we did. The few that stand out to me are the ones where we were reconnecting as kids, the scenes with the wheelchair-bound Chloe, and the one where a more science-driven Chloe was in the Arcadia Bay cemetery. The last one appeared to be singled out for a purpose. Why was she running tests in the cemetery? Seems odd.”

“Oh, damn, love. You really should be like a private investigator or something. You’re amazing at connecting dots and shit. Sorta reminds me of when we were in my room putting the clues together so we could… find Rachel. Wait,” Chloe abruptly came to a realization. “That means we gotta go back to Arcadia Bay? FUCK. THAT.”

Des backed out of the doorway and turned towards the kitchen. “Anyone want coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Please.”

“Look, Chlo.” Max faced her partner and took both of her hands into her own. “I know we haven’t been back since the last storm week, but I think it’s what we need to do now. At least Des needs to go; we don’t have to if it’s too hard. She can do this on her own.”

“I mean, fuck, Max. So much sadness and pain comes from that damn place. Just hearing the name of our hometown makes my heart drop and stomach churn. I guess, if I think about it, we’ve sorta been running from there for a long time. We spent years on the road then lived in Seattle without even thinking of going back. Hell, I don’t even know if anyone has tried to rebuild or whatever.” Chloe leaned forward and wrapped her long arms around Max’s waist, pulling their bodies together and eliminating the empty space between the pair. “We can’t let her go alone, love, so we should go. We have to.”

Des returned to the room with two fresh, steaming mugs and handed them to her moms. The trio found themselves at the breakfast table chatting and eating cereal for the next half hour until the sun began to rise. It was reluctantly agreed upon that they would travel back to where it all began.

They would make their way to ground zero where many unbelievable horrors took place. Max recalled certain memories she had bedded down in the back of her mind that she hoped to never think about ever again. One involved a psychopath and a dark room. Another memory included a storm and so many lost lives. She also remembered how she felt watching a man who was like her father being lowered into the ground as her best friend’s world came crumbling down right in front of her. She wanted to cry and breakdown at the idea of returning to this horrible place, especially the cemetery, but then something amazing happened.

Max’s dark and terrible memories were suddenly dwarfed by another much brighter type of memory; one of the love that enveloped her heart. Several moments played through her mind: 

"Welcome home, Max."

"Can't dance hippie? Come on! Shake that bony white ass!"

"I just don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me."

"Yup, yup, I'm fucking insane in the brain!"

"Boo yaa! Get it? Boo ya? Like I'm a scary punk ghost."

"Did you just say hella? I think I'm a good bad influence on you."

"You better not rewind and take that kiss back."

“The first time you said hello, I knew it was forever.”

“Max, I will share laughter with you, and I will kiss away every one of your tears. I’ll be by your side and dream in your arms. I’ll keep you safe and happy with every bit of my strength. We’re Max and Chloe, dude. We’re finally here, together. Forever.”

Like a gorgeous azure sky after a storm, it all became perfectly clear. The town that took so much away from them, also supplied the girls with the greatest gift of all time: each other. Like the sun peaking through thick, dark clouds, the uneasiness of returning to Arcadia Bay lifted and Max felt refreshed and full of vigor. It would still be tough to go back, but the brunette’s attitude about the whole thing had changed. She no longer viewed it as some dreadful destination that she couldn’t wait to return from. Now, it was just another journey. She and her Captain Bluebeard would set sail once again and successfully add another conquest to their list of victories.

“Chlo,” Max began after they finished their showers and everyone was making final preparations for the trip, “let’s wear our nice dress clothes. I mean, if we’re going back to that shithole again, let’s face it with confidence and class. Show those fuckers we’ve moved on and we’re not the little girls we once were. We have a successful business, a family, and we’re happy.”

“Great idea, love, we look sexy as hell in our business suits.” Chloe put her green blazer on and twirled around with self-assuredness. “Feels good to look good.” Des politely refused to change her outfit, but she giggled and rolled her eyes several times while watching her moms goof off as they continued to get ready.

The teenager needed to use the bathroom one last time before they hit the road, so Max sat on the couch and her wife joined her. Chloe took the opportunity to surprisingly slide her lips across her partner’s neck and ear while they had a brief moment alone.

“Damn, babe. Don’t get me all turned on right before we leave. That’s not fair.”

“It’s called teasing, Maxter. It’ll make you want me more. Plus, I can’t help it, you look damn hot right now. I mean, you always do, but the assertive business-woman look is getting me fired up.”

“You’re such a hornball,” Max giggled.

“If you were me and you saw how sexy you are, you would be too, dork.” The married couple kissed one more time as their daughter sauntered back down the hall and into the living room. The three women piled into the Subaru and hit the road. A few hours from then, they’d be back in Arcadia Bay for the first time in several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If wrinkles must be written upon our brows, let them not be written upon the heart. The spirit should never grow old.” – James A. Garfield


	10. Recrudescence

Chloe didn’t mind when her wife insisted on driving, which she did most of the time these days. It allowed her to kick back and make a couple of phone calls from the passenger’s seat during their journey back to Arcadia Bay. It would be the first time returning since the entire town was destroyed seven years prior. Des called ‘shotgun’ before they piled into the car but was quickly overridden by her mother, so the teen begrudgingly took the back seat. The rules of the game were simple, whoever said the word ‘shotgun’ first, earned the right to sit in the front seat. However, more times than not, standard rules didn’t apply when it came to the former punk.

The first call was placed so she could check on their two-year-old daughter who had been staying a few nights with her grandparents. She missed that little rug rat immensely and knew her beautiful bride felt the same. They planned to pick the girl up that evening, and Chloe hoped the trip back to their hometown would be quick. She was thankful for her wife’s unwavering parents, and was glad they didn’t ask many questions about the need to keep Destiny for as long as they had. She used FaceTime so they could not only see their sweet freckled, blue-eyed daughter, but so the toddler could also see them and feel at ease about their extended absence.

The second call was made as an attempt to correct a wrong with the friend Chloe was rude to the morning prior. In the past, she wouldn’t have cared much about Victoria’s feelings, but her heart had changed because of the pure love she shared with her wife and best friend. She genuinely felt bad about her actions, so a conversation felt necessary to smooth things out. 

The trio was about ten minutes down the road from their townhome when Chloe made the second call. It only rang once before the eager blonde answered.

“Chloe?!”

“Hey, Victoria,” The girl in the passenger’s seat began. “Let’s just get it out there. I shut the door in your face yesterday, and I wasn’t being a good friend, and… well, shit… I-I’m sorry.” Her cell phone was set to the speaker option so the others in the car could hear their conversation.

“I was excited to have breakfast with you. I thought, and hoped, we could hang out, just us. We never get the opportunity to spend time really getting to know one another. Max and I are close now, I guess, but you never let me in. I wish we could be besties, too.”

“Aww,” a half-chuckling, calm and tender voice purred from the driver’s seat. “Hi, Vicki,” Max chimed in. “We’re all already besties. Chloe just has a tough time showing it. Right, babe?” She felt an elbow strike her side from the driver’s direction that wasn’t exactly a light, playful nudge.

“Uhm, oh. Yeah, of course. I’m working on it.” An immediate mischievous thought crossed Chloe’s mind. That elbow from her wife actually hurt a little, and she would remember to get the girl back when she least expected it.

“You know I don’t like it when you call me ‘Vicki’, Max,” she huffed with a sharpness to her words.

“Just trying to lighten the mood, Victoria,” the brunette clarified. “Our… uhm, well… w-we had family over and I...”

“Yeah, Des is my, uh, cousin,” Chloe broke in. “She dropped by unexpectedly and it was a damn shocker. Sometimes I don’t think things through when I’m excited. Again, I’m sorry, dude.” She wasn’t sure if the girl on the other end of the line believed her, but she thought Victoria snuck a peek of the teenager through the door before it was impolitely closed in front of her. Max briefly turned her head and narrowed her eyes in Chloe’s direction, who shrugged not knowing what to say.

“No, it’s best I left when I did. It started raining later, and I barely got ahead of the storm. Anyway, apology accepted. What are you guys doing today? I have a rare day off and nothing planned except to drive around. I needed to get away from work for a bit, ya know? Maybe we could go do something... if you want to, that is.” It was still insane to Chloe just how different Victoria was now. It made sense she’d grow up and change, though. She recalled a time in her life when she was much different herself. Chloe also knew the terrible shit the gallery owner had gone through with losing her parents and other loved ones. In many ways, they were more similar than she cared to admit.

“Believe it or not, we’re taking a day trip back to shitville,” Chloe responded. “It’ll be our first time back, since… well, you know.”

“I tried to go back a couple of years ago and they were still cleaning up. I don’t think anyone is in a hurry to restore the town. There was a memorial plaque at the overlook, but, besides that, you wouldn’t even know it was the same place. I didn’t stay long, but I heard they replaced the lighthouse so ships wouldn’t crash and shit. What’s ironic is the cemetery was unscathed. Some hellish fucking storm wipes out the city killing everyone in it, yet leaves the goddamn graveyard perfectly intact like a shitty cosmic joke.”

“Damn. That’s… that’s so fucked, Victoria.” Max was always good with empathy. Chloe had admired her best friend’s big heart since they were kids, and every time she saw how much the girl cared about others, it made her feel content and safe. She was still Max Caulfield. Except now, she was hers forever. Max Caulfield-Price was her wife, and it filled her heart with delight every time the thought crossed her mind.

She noticed Max look over again as she grinned thinking not about the lives lost and the busted town but about the perfect person sitting next to her. It suddenly dawned on the older girl that her expression didn’t match the somber mood of the conversation. “Why don’t you come with us, Victoria,” Chloe blurted to divert her partner’s attention.

“That’s a great idea, babe. We’re all part of the survivor’s club, right? Going back together makes a lot of sense.”

“Normally, I would avoid as much to do with The Bay as possible, but yeah, I’d like to join you. I’ve been pretty lonely lately, and I know we chat all the time, Max, but it’s not the same. I dunno.” To Chloe’s surprise, it broke her heart hearing the girl sound so unhappy and empty, especially since she knew how fulfilled and overjoyed she was with her own life. Maybe that empathy thing her partner had mastered was rubbing off on her. She reached over with her free hand and entwined her fingers with her wife’s. Her hand was smooth and soft, as usual, and she felt Max playing and fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger.

“Are you dating or anything? Max said you were at one point.”

“Nah, not really. Just staying busy with the gallery. I find my work keeps my mind occupied.” Chloe thought she heard a sigh, amplifying the pain in Victoria’s voice.

“Where are you now?” Chloe wondered. “Sounds like you’re in a car. We’re not too far from home if you want us to turn around and pick you up.”

“I’m actually not too far from you. I’ll just meet you there, if that’s okay. Maybe going back will do me some good. Not sure I ever had real closure.” 

“That sounds great,” Max encouraged. “Meet at the overlook?”

“See ya there. Chao.” Victoria hung up before they could say goodbye.

“She sounds miserable, babe. Thank you for inviting her. I think this trip has been a long time coming for all of us. We’ve tried to forget the horrors there for so long, and it’s been much easier for us, since we have each other, than it has for her. I hope she can gain whatever she needs to move on. I know her work keeps her sane, but it's pretty clear she never truly moved forward.” Chloe nodded in agreement then reached up and affectionately tucked a strand of hair behind her wife’s right ear, purposefully grazing the brunette’s ear and neck.

The three girls continued their trek down I-5 towards the place where it all began. From their townhome, it would take about three hours to get there. If they didn’t stay in Arcadia Bay longer than an hour or so, they would be able to return to Seattle and pick Destiny up before it got too late. Otherwise, they would have to ask Max’s parents to let her stay another night, which might make them more suspicious than they already were.

The day trippers only stopped once to use the restroom and stock up on drinks and snacks. When Max was behind the wheel, she was determined to stop as few times as possible. She had this thing about making good time, and it felt like a game to the older girl. Chloe wasn’t sure when her best friend became so competitive, but she figured it was one of those times where she was a good-bad influence on her partner. After M3 took off, the freckled photographer’s confidence seemed to drive her competitive ambition towards achieving her goals. Together, she knew the pair was unstoppable.

After shooting the shit and talking about nothing in particular, and about thirty minutes remaining before their arrival, Chloe realized it was the first instance she and her wife were able to really spend time together with their teenage daughter. She enjoyed the jokes and teasing, but suddenly wanted to connect at a deeper level, so she decided to ask a question she hadn’t and was previously a little uncomfortable asking.

“So, Des... what are we like in the future? I’m still a badass, yeah?”

“Badass? Well, I dunno...” Chloe whipped her head around to face the teen, and she noticed a toothy smirk on the girl’s face. “I’m only kidding, mom. After watching you in the past, I’d say you’re a big softy now compared to then. Only because you still love her so much.” She bobbed her head in the direction of the driver. “It’s cute. You’re, you’re... well... you’re in love and happy. I mean, you still don’t take shit, and you’d murder someone if they even looked at her wrong, but besides that, you’re goopy as fuck.” This time, a raucous laughter filled the car from the backseat, which was accompanied by a softer giggle from her wife.

“As long as those bastards know she’s mine and her happiness is all that matters to me, I guess it’s fine.” She felt a loving squeeze on the hand her lover was holding. “Anything else you haven’t told us? I mean, you said we were easier to talk to here; that must mean something.”

“Yeah, I think just... in my time, you’re older and you seem wiser. Not that you’re not wise now, but you don’t worry quite as much; you’re pretty set in your ways. It’s like you know things nobody else does and you two live in the moment and for each other. Also,” Des cleared her throat, “the PDA shit might even be worse in the future.” The red-streaked blonde stopped and intently looked out the window, clearly avoiding eye contact from the rearview mirror as well as the other set of eyes that glared at her from the passenger’s seat. “I know I’m not really supposed to say stuff like this since it could change things, but...” Des swallowed hard, “you don’t have your powers in the future. At least that’s what you’ve told me. I mean, I think you can still connect with each other or whatever, but the rewind and fast-forward are gone.”

“Wowser,” Max whispered as she turned and locked eyes with Chloe.

“Shit. What do you think that means, love?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I know when the cycle ended, the rewind left until your fast-forward like, reawakened the power. I couldn’t even find the sweet spot anymore until then. Maybe, it means we have to give them up for some reason.”

“I dunno,” Des mumbled, marginally shaking her head. “It could just mean you stopped using it and it... disappeared. We really never talked much about it. Though, when I get back, I think I’ll be more open to discussing things with them... with, you. Maybe the walls I’ve put up are the reason we don’t get along like we used to. I miss it...” The girl trailed off and appeared to be lost in thought. Chloe realized how grown up Des seemed at eighteen. She was only a teenager, after all, but it made sense. She would have gone over a decade knowing about her power, and it simultaneously made Chloe both sad and proud. On one hand, it would mean her daughter wouldn’t get to experience a typical childhood. On the other, it meant she would be well prepared for life’s challenges and everything that comes with having a special ability.

A brief silence rolled through the Subaru as a few large drops of water pattered on the windshield followed by an ominous thunderclap in the distance. Chloe noticed they were driving directly towards a dark-clouded rainstorm, and it appeared to be heading towards the bay area. Before she realized how close they were to their destination, Max pulled over to the side of the road. The older girl spotted the memorial plaque at the overlook and unlatched her door to get a better view. Chloe stepped out of the car and walked over to the slightly weathered sign which read:

“Damn. This place is... shit. I don’t even know.” She looked out over the landscape of what was formerly Arcadia Bay. A light mist was in the air, and she could see the cascading sheets of rain edging from the water inland. The last time she saw the town, it was in shambles from the aftermath of the storm. Chloe wasn’t sure what word best described what she was witnessing, but she thought ‘sterile’ was the closest. The barely noticeable ruins of Blackwell remained on the hill, covered with vegetation, but the rest of the town appeared leveled, besides some smaller makeshift buildings near the shoreline. Like Victoria had described, a new lighthouse resided on the cliff and it looked eerily similar to the one she remembered.

As the older girl marveled at the sights, she felt an arm slide around the small of her back and a hand grasp her opposite hip. Chloe responded by wrapping both arms around her favorite person and pulling her in for a supportive and loving embrace. They stood there in silence, tangled between each other’s arms, looking out at what used to be their hometown.

“Fuck,” the teenager blurted in astonishment as she walked up to her moms, now able to see over the side railing and down below. “I haven’t been back here. It looks better than it did when you left, but shit. I would have thought someone would rebuild or something. I dunno. At least the lighthouse looks fine.”

Without saying a word, the trio stood and watched as the beacon made a few revolutions illuminating everything in its path. Two girls held onto one another and the third stood in close proximity for several moments. The sound of a car’s engine suddenly could be heard in the distance quickly approaching from the road behind them. The family of three turned to witness a silver sedan whip around the curve and squeal to a stop beside their blue Subaru. Above the Audi’s logo of four interlocking rings, peering through the windshield, Victoria fidgeted with her seatbelt then opened the door.

“Wow, you guys look good. I haven’t seen you dress this nicely since our first meeting at the gallery a few years back. How goes it?” The new arrival walked over and put both hands on each of the girls’ backs in a sort of awkward group hug. When she released her grip, she turned and glanced at Des who was standing with arms folded and her hips slightly cocked to the side. “You haven’t introduced me to your cousin.”

“Oh, right,” Max said as she moved away from her wife’s hold and turned to face Victoria and her daughter. “Des, this is Victoria. Victoria, Des.” Her hands faced upward, open palmed, pointing from one girl to the other in succession.

“Bonjour. Nice to meet you.” The new acquaintances waved towards each other, and then Des turned in the opposite direction. Facing back towards Max and Chloe, Victoria raised both eyebrows. “I didn’t realize when I saw her yesterday that she was so cute.”

“No, Victoria,” Chloe abruptly spoke. She felt a knee bump into her thigh from the side and saw Max shaking her head. “What I mean is... yeah, she’s very cute. Takes after my side of the family.”

“Is she really from your side? She looks like Max in the eyes; even has her freckles.” Victoria’s face was scrunched up like she was attempting to solve a riddle and make sense of things.

“Victoria,” Max interrupted as she placed her hands on each of the girl’s shoulders, spinning her around towards the open viewing area, “what are those little buildings down there?” She pointed towards the shoreline where small hut-like structures had been erected. It looked like they were the only signs of life down below. 

“From what I heard, some environmental group set up shop down there. I don’t know if they run tests or what, but they were here when I came back before.” She momentarily paused and scanned the area where the town used to be, focusing her attention towards the ruins of Blackwell. “Shit, this sucks. I mean, so many terrible memories happened here and so much fucking death.”

Chloe looked over at her partner and noticed the disheartened look on her face. She hadn’t felt the twinge of guilt in many years, but Max’s eyes informed her exactly what the girl was thinking. “You okay, love?” she whispered as she buried her face in brown hair near the girl’s neck and ear.

“This is just a lot, babe. Victoria is right; so much fucking death. We made peace with everything years ago, but being back here is... painful. The guilt is dull and pushed to the back of my mind because of our love, but it’s still in there. This goddamn place... fuck.”

“Yeah, I feel it too. The cemetery is ten minutes down the road. Let’s just keep moving forward and focus on our plan. We don’t have to stay here longer than we need.” For the first time in years, Chloe was worried her perfect person was beginning to unravel. Her temperament resembled a much less confident and cheerful Max, and it broke her heart to see this side of her resurfacing. She would be there for her wife, no matter what, to calm the turmoil in the girl’s heart, but her own dread and worry was nearly enough to derail her steady demeanor.

“Victoria,” Max began, “we’re going to the cemetery. You should come if you’d like. After that, we’re heading back. This place blows.”

“I think I’d rather drive around for a little bit. Do you ever feel like you’re meant to be somewhere or do something, but you have no idea where or what it is? I think I’m supposed to see something on my own while I’m here. Cemeteries give me the creeps anyway. Let me know when you leave, and we can meet up again.”

“You sure, Vic?” Chloe asked. “Maybe you shouldn’t be alone out there.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I need to see some other places that don’t have fucking gravestones and corpses. You guys go ahead, and thank you for actually making me feel like I belong.” Victoria began slowly walking towards her car, shoulders slinked down.

“You do belong, Victoria,” Max called out. “We’re your friends and always will be.”

“I know that, Max. Thank you.” The girl forced a slight smile, closed the door, cranked the Audi, put it in reverse, then sped off causing a small dust cloud to float over and past the girls.

A startling crack of thunder, much closer this time, rang out and echoed through the forest trees. The wall of rain had just reached the overlook, causing the girls to sprint back to their car. Once buckled and settled inside, Max cranked the vehicle and they began the ten-minute drive towards their destination.

The cemetery was right down the road, and the older girl hoped they wouldn’t be there very long. She knew she would have to face her father’s headstone again, but she was more worried about her wife. They hadn’t spoken more than maybe once or twice about it, but there was a time when Max had to attend Chloe’s funeral, and she shuddered thinking about how tough it must have been to experience that horror.

“I love you, Max; so goddamn much.” She craned over and cupped a palm beneath the driver’s chin and kissed her on the cheek. “This’ll all be over soon, and before you know it, we’ll be back home and curled up together in bed.”

“I like the sound of that. Love you too, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...because where we are is always the most important place.” -Philip Pullman, The Amber Spyglass


	11. Forget the Horror Here

They could see the wrought iron, rectangular archway from the Subaru as they parked in one of the allotted spaces near the entrance. In bold white lettering, from left to right, a wooden sign that stretched the length of the top portion read: ARCADIA BAY CEMETERY. An eerie chill wafted through Max’s mind as she realized Victoria was correct about this place. The storm unforgivingly devastated the entire town but left the cemetery completely intact. In fact, it looked exactly the same way she remembered, and it was beginning to break her heart all over again. The three girls exited the car and began slowly plodding towards the graveyard.

“Chlo, I... I hate it here.” She knew her voice sounded shaky and it made sense, as she was choking back the tears that threatened. In her mind, she felt selfish. To her, this awful place was where she experienced the crippling horror of burying the kind soul who was like a father to her, while feeling guilty she would soon be leaving her best friend all alone at any moment. Even more devastatingly, she had to bury the love of her life, her partner-in-time, her favorite person, her Captain, and her soulmate not five years later. She remembered the overwhelming grief she experienced as she watched Chloe’s lifeless body lie in complete stillness knowing she could have changed things for a different outcome. Her casket was lowered, and she believed she’d never see the girl that meant everything to her ever again.

“Max, are you okay?” Her spouse’s voice helped release her from her own thoughts, momentarily bringing her back to the present. She felt an encouraging arm on her shoulder sending a slight relief to her worried heart. A few hours earlier, she felt a degree of strength and vigor flowing through her body as she was prepared to face Arcadia Bay once more. But physically being back in the town, especially the cemetery, filled her with an enormous sadness.

“Yeah, I think so. Let’s just get in and get out. Fuck this place.” Chloe pulled her closer into a side hug, slightly touching at the hips, and it reminded Max of the time they were reconnecting in the junkyard while casually strolling down the train tracks.

_“Since you’re the mysterious superhero... I’ll be your faithful chauffeur and companion.”_

_“My powers might not last, Chloe.”_

_“That’s okay-we will. Forever.”_

She always knew her connection with Chloe was unique, but when she heard her punk use the word “forever” that day, she knew she meant it. Max wasn’t exactly sure when she realized she was in love with the girl, but the shared moment was special, and her embrace felt warm, and loving… and real. That week was tough in so many ways, but she didn’t harbor many negative feelings about it anymore. Without the darkness they experienced during the first storm week, she and her amazing wife wouldn’t be where they were today, and she trembled at the thought of where she might have ended up without the girl’s love and devotion. 

This feeling was different, however. Being back in such a dreadful place was like digging into skin and peeling back a scar so old it was barely still visible. Max’s heart raced as the girls continued up the slight incline, past the bench at the entrance, and towards the main section of gravesites. The rain had lessened to a sprinkle when they arrived, but it was still enough to soak into the fabric of their nice business clothes. If not for the dark clouds, the sun would have illuminated everything on their path, but currently, it was pitch-black like nighttime. Thankfully, the lone streetlamp shined brightly enough to show the way. 

“Guys,” the teenager abruptly spoke from a few paces behind the couple, startling Max to a point where she jumped and spun around. “What are we looking for? I know she said something about a fixed point, but what does that really mean?” A thunderclap growled in the distance indicating the storm had moved past the graveyard area and was heading away from their location.

“Rachel showed us a Chloe,” Max began after clearing her throat, “that was running tests at... William’s grave. That has to be it.” After walking up and stopping at their destination, she looked down at the empty cement flower urn beside the headstone in regret. “We should have brought some flowers. I’m such an idiot.” She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and wiped the rain moisture from her brow. 

“No way, dude!” Chloe reached over and took Max’s hand, lovingly kissing each finger in the process. “You’re perfect. I should have been the one to think about the flowers. Hell, we didn’t even know if this place was still intact when we left the house. So many shitty fucking things happened here, flowers were the last things on any of our minds. Don’t beat yourself up, please, love.”

Des placed a hand on both of her moms’ inner shoulders and gently rubbed in a circular motion. The family of three hovered over the grave, and Max heard Chloe take a quick, short breath.

“Do you wanna go alone, babe? Maybe you’d like to have a little time by yourself for a few minutes...”

“No, way,” the taller girl interrupted, “I want you with me. He meant a lot to both of us, and I can’t imagine doing this without you.” Max snuggled in tightly with her partner, and she felt both horrified at the setting, and safe and secure with her wife. Chloe bent down and buried her face in brown hair, taking a deep sniff. “You smell good, love.”

“Uhhh, yeeeeah, you two are weird.” Des giggled, and pushed past the pair which marginally helped to lighten the mood. She crouched down beside the headstone with marble lettering that read “PRICE”, and placed a hand over the raised name. Max observed her daughter slowly running her fingertips over the raised area, watching them wiggle with the bumps and curvatures in the stone.

The artwork still looked really good, she noticed. On each side of the last name, two trees were etched congruently opposite each other. At the top, a mountainous structure complemented the scene acting as a frame around the marbled lettering. Below the last name, and to the bottom left corner, “William H” occupied a rectangular area along with the dates 1970-2008, which served as a reminder that it had been 12 years since the accident. In the right corner, a matching blank rectangle inhabited the lower quadrant like it had been waiting years to be filled in. 

Max knew the vacant spot was meant for the man’s wife whose body would never find its final resting place where it belonged because of the explosion at the diner during the storm. No doubt Joyce and William decided upon a shared headstone, years prior, but they didn’t expect what fate had in store for them and their family. In one of the two realities Max experienced, she was there to witness that second rectangular area filled in with “Chloe E” and it made her heart sink thinking about that bleak and horrendous day.

Suddenly, like a waking nightmare, she was back in that place. She wore a black, sleeveless dress which came down to about her mid-thigh, with a false-golden doe necklace that draped down hanging mid-torso. The sun was bright, casting elongated shadows out in front of the others who were attending the funeral, yet it was dank and dingy in her heart. It might as well have been the darkest part of night as the pitch-black grief sent her mind in uncontrolled loops. Her soul had been stabbed and slashed with the bitter dagger of death, and she would do anything to hold her blue-haired punk again.

The minister was progressing through his standard grave-side message and it royally pissed Max off. Her soulmate deserved so much more than the typical verbiage the motherfucker probably Googled on his computer a day earlier. A disassociation spread throughout her body and she felt a numbed nothingness set in. As upset as she was, everything appeared grey and lacked any real definition or meaning.

The only thing that mattered right then, right there in that moment, was the past and the future. She no longer cared about the present. As she came to this realization, a butterfly landed on her love’s casket. Through red, irritated eyes, she couldn’t control her face, as a smile was forcing itself through her slightly chapped lips. The only two thoughts that ran through her mind were the kiss they shared in her wife’s final moments, and the word “Destiny.” She would be facing a different outcome had she not listened to her partner who begged her to photo jump, once more, to save the town from a fucking storm, sacrificing her perfect person. Chloe Caulfield-Price, in a most selfless act, gave up her life for others. Max considered the blue-haired girl a hero...

“Do you mind speaking first, love? You’re better at this kinda thing.”

“FUCK!” Max was rapidly pulled back from the terribly vivid memory to the present where Chloe and Des stood in the damp grass looking wide-eyed back at her.

“MAX! Shit, are you okay?!” Chloe wrapped both arms around her wife, and Max felt the squeezing sensation with a grip she hadn’t experienced in quite some time. Of course they hugged and held onto each other regularly, but this had a tightness to it that was meant to show she was safe and sound. It reminded Max of how her partner reacted when she was having one of her nightmares that had finally stopped in recent years.

“I-I slipped back to that day.”

“Which day?” Chloe urgently begged as she released a little pressure from the hug.

“The day we buried you, Chlo. Fuuuuck! I can’t believe I ever made that choice. I don’t deserve you!”

“Max Caulfield-Price, don’t do that to yourself! Just stop! Listen to me... you didn’t make the choice, I asked you to do it. You were honoring my wishes, and it doesn’t matter anyway. You also made the choice to save me, babe. Don’t you see? None of that matters. Remember, our love is stronger than some goddamn unfair decision. We’re Max and Chloe, dude. We were always gonna be together no matter what. Fuck the universe!” She released the hug then pulled back and held Max’s face with her palms on either cheek. She planted a kiss directly on her wife’s lips and held it in place for what seemed like a lifetime. There was no tongue, no multiple kisses; just two people who cared deeply about one another embracing their raw love. The guilt, regret, and despair all fell away and Max realized what she’d known all along.

“I love you so much, Chlo. It’s this... place.” Max felt her partner’s thumbs wipe away the trails of tears that had developed, leading from her eyes down her face and towards her chin. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the gorgeous sapphire orbs that stared back at her. The intensity of their connection forced the rest of reality to bend, then bleed from her peripherals in a manner consistent with the moment they conceived their daughter. It felt damn good but she realized it wasn’t a good time to fully connect at that level, so she reluctantly forced herself to look away making eye contact with the teen who stood, mouth agape, staring at her mothers.

“You two never cease to amaze me. I mean, damn, your love is so powerful.” Chloe removed her hands and Max walked directly to the other side of the headstone, wrapped her arms around her daughter, and pressed their bodies together in a heartfelt sentiment. The girl seemed unresponsive and unaware of how to respond at first, then she gave in to her feelings, hugged her mom back, and closed her eyes. Max felt the taller girl join them from behind and pull both girls into a three-way hug. It was great to share a tender moment with the two girls she loved more than anything, but she knew they needed to focus on their plan.

“I’m sorry. I guess we should refocus and get through this.” Max was filled with a new confident resolve, but she realized they weren’t out of the woods yet. William and Joyce deserved their complete attention and she intended to say what was on her heart. She moved to the side and stood in the middle of her daughter and wife, inner-locking her fingers with her partner’s hand, and gingerly gripping the teen’s with the other. She took a lungs-filled breath and then began to speak.

“I miss you so much, William. I want to say some things I was too shy to say at your funeral, because, now, I’m so much stronger than I was then, and it’s because of your beautiful, smart, assertive, and loving daughter. You should see her now. She’s the light of my world, and I hate that you never got to be around her as an adult. She’s not only a great partner and best friend, she’s an amazing mother. Part of me believes you’re watching right now, and I really really really hope that’s true. It means you’re proud of her, just like I am. And your granddaughter, Destiny, is so beautiful; both as a little girl and as a young adult. She has your blood running through her veins so you know she’s a kind person who, like you, would move the world to make those she cares about happy.”

Max paused briefly and realized her eyes were shut. She could hear sniffles coming from both sides of her, as Chloe’s grip on her hand was tightening with every word she spoke. “You taught us so much, William,” she continued. “We learned what it meant to be kind because of you. You taught me that it doesn’t matter how silly I look as long as I always try to make my loved ones feel safe and enjoy their lives. You showed me love and care like I was your own daughter. Thank you for that. I also look at you like a second father.”

“One thing I’d like to mention might sound silly, but it’s my favorite quote from _Winnie the Pooh_. ‘If there ever comes a day where we can’t be together, keep me in your heart. I’ll stay there forever.’ You will always be in our hearts, William. I can speak for both of us… we’re better people because of you. I wish things had been different, but in the end, you’re still here in our hearts until the end of time.”

“That goes for you, too, Joyce. In my mind, you and William are happy together wherever you are… in the next reality. You were like a parent to me, also, and I miss you so very much. You were a role model and an example of what it meant to be a strong and courageous woman. You worked so damn hard and I admire how determined you were to make sure your family was taken care of, even after the accident. I know you blamed yourself, but it was never your fault. Sometimes we’re just dealt shitty hands and we have to push forward. If I can be half the woman you were, I’d say I’m doing a mighty good job. I wish you could see how wonderful Chloe is now, too. She’s grown into a woman you’d be proud of; I promise you that. Wherever you two are, you are never far from our minds and always in our hearts.”

Following Max’s words, Chloe turned and craned over placing her lips on her partner’s cheek. It was an endearing gesture that showed the girl who had just finished speaking that her words were appreciated. The older girl turned back towards the headstone, licked her lips, and inhaled deeply. Her hand was slightly trembling, so Max brought it up to her mouth and slowly kissed her palm, helping to encourage her partner to begin.

“I guess… I dunno.” Chloe’s voice cracked as she began. “I wish you were here, Dad. I miss so much about you. I miss all the jokes we told, even though yours were corny as hell.” She smirked and wiped a tear with her free hand. “I miss the way we could talk about anything. Often, I wonder what those conversations would be like now. Probably me gushing about my perfect wife and daughter, and how life is great. They mean everything to me now, but, Dad, I’m not gonna lie, it was hard without you. Our lives sometimes feel like a book or story, and it was nearly impossible to turn the page knowing you wouldn’t be in the next chapter.” Chloe’s voice hitched but she kept going.

“Mom, you were everything I hope I can live up to one day. Loving, caring, determined, grounded, and positive. Like Max said, if I can be just an ounce of the woman you were, it would mean you two did a damn fine job. I miss you every day, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize how hard it was for you. I blamed you for trying to move on and was an ungrateful brat in the process. Somehow, you kept yourself together despite the nightmare you were living. If something happened to Max, I don’t think I could make it in this life anymore. You lost Dad, and I should have seen that we needed to be each other’s strength. I was anything but, and I’ll regret that for the rest of my life. Just know that both of you showed me how to love and be strong. I’ll never forget you; you’re always in my heart. I’ll love you forever.”

A gust of wind breezed through the trees, descending upon the gravesite. It was as if the universe was saying it had accepted the married couple’s words of love and mourning. The trio stood in silence for several more moments holding each other’s hands just existing among the wind, trees, soggy ground, and the dead.

“I love you, babe,” Max whimpered, breaking the silence. “And you Des; I love you too.” She felt a renewed sense of purpose for why they had come back to Arcadia Bay. They still needed to figure out what they had to do to continue with the plan, and she was certain they were exactly where they needed to be.

“Love you, Mom.”

“Love you, Maxi Max.”

“So, Des, did you bring that letter?” Max remembered most of what written on it but wanted to make sure they were doing the right thing. She knew a signal was required but wasn’t completely sure how it needed to be accomplished.

“No, I accidentally left it when I went back home. I’ve read it enough to know what I need to do, though. I just realized... William’s grave has to be a fixed point in the multiverse. It’s hard to describe, but I can also feel like a trickle of energy here. Wasn’t sure why until now. I just need to send a signal from this spot and we should receive a response. The passage of time is different depending on the universe. It might seem instantaneous, or it might take a while to notice a returned message; I dunno which.”

“Damn, this is exciting,” Chloe blurted, as she stood on the balls of her feet. Max found it adorable that her wife responded with excitement when she was involved in new things. She still saw Captain Bluebeard inside of her best friend and it filled her heart with joy. The emotional drain of being back in their hometown and having to revisit the spot where she buried the love of her life and the girl’s father, had taken its toll. Per usual, the girls conquered yet another challenge and were stronger because of it. 

“Yeah, exciting,” the teenager sarcastically responded with a slight roll of her eyes. “I just have to figure out how to send a signal.”

“I have an idea.” Max circled behind the girl and placed her hands on the teen’s shoulders with a gentle massage. “Chloe and I can send these tiny pulses to one another; mine is of course a rewind, and hers is a fast-forward. Perhaps you can send just a little bit of your power without actually traveling. Just a small amount so the energy is barely released.”

“I don’t think so, Mom. I either travel or… I don’t. I’m not sure how to use just a little. I mean, I could try to open a portal like I used to when I was little. I would sometimes open windows to peek into the future. Eventually, I discovered I could go through the windows, and then I figured out how to travel without the portal part. It’s been a while though. It would be like jumping into a kiddie pool when I’m used to diving from the high-dive… or some shit like that.” 

“Just try,” Chloe calmly suggested. “You got this, Des.” The older girl was good at encouragement. She’d always made Max feel special when she cheered for her to accomplish a task. “I know you can do it.”

“So, if I can do this, it has to be in the form of a Morse code message. With like, dots and dashes. I’ll just say that we’re here and ask what to do next.” The red-streaked blonde closed her eyes and held both arms in the air, palms extended and pressed outward. It looked almost as if she was attempting to maintain her balance.

It was hardly noticeable at first, but the teenager’s aura phased in and out of reality in a pulsating rhythm:

**.-- . / .- .-. . / .... . .-. . .-.-.- / -. --- .-- / .-- .... .- - ..--..**

Max stretched her arm up behind her head when she sensed the hairs on the back of her neck tingle with each tiny surge. She watched her wife reach up gingerly touching the back of hers also. About half way through the message, a small golden-rimmed window began forming out in front of the teen, about twelve inches from where her palms were positioned. It was no larger than a baseball, and, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished from sight. Des took a deep airy breath then reopened her eyes.

“I hope that did it. I’m proud of myself, wasn’t sure if I could hold back and release a little at a time.” She allowed her arms to swing back down beside her hips and smiled. “So now... I guess... we just wait?”

“We know time doesn’t exist the same here,” Max commented, “as it does in every other universe. I imagine it could be the year 2068 when she gets the message, and we would receive her response in our time. Now that I think about it, there’s probably a lot of fucking math involved.”

“Ha!” Chloe chortled. “Fucking math is right, but I was pretty damn good at it when I actually tried.”

“Doesn’t surprise me at all, babe. You’re the most intelligent person I know. You just need to be motivated and you can do anything.”

“How do we know if she received the message? What do we even look for?” Des’s eyebrows were lowered in concern. She seemed to be taking her responsibility seriously, as the magnitude and weight of the situation was becoming more important to the girl. 

“Good question,” Chloe responded. “I guess let’s just look around, see what we see.” The three girls didn’t exactly split up, but they did wander around the area a bit.

After maybe three or four minutes, Des called out. “Hey guys? We didn’t bring flowers, did we?” The brunette turned around and saw a beautiful and fresh bouquet full of autumn colors in the urn beside William’s grave.

“But how did…?” Chloe slouched forward with her arm out and finger pointing forward, a look of bewilderment in her eyes. “No way, dude. I’m pretty damn sure they weren’t there earlier.”

“Shit, that’s it. Look.” Des reached down and picked up the dozen or so flowers by the stems and stuck her hand in the middle portion. When she pulled it back out, she revealed a folded white piece of paper then placed the flowers back in the urn. Max and Chloe gathered around her, and Max held up her phone to use the glow as a light source in order to fully view the item her daughter was holding. “Here, I’ll just read it...”

_Destiny! Holy guacamole! Just got your message. It is you, right? Sorry, sorry… yeah… wasn't expecting to hear from you. And your message said “WE are here.” Guess you’re not alone, that’s probably a good thing._

_Okay, I have to keep this short because you are a hella long way from us and there also seems to be a time difference. For me, it's been 214 days since we last saw each other. And I don't know if you ever knew, but it's the year 2051_ _here._

_First, I want to say thanks for saving my life, and while I know dinner for you and your guest doesn't come close to repayment, I want you to know that I'm not wasting the second chance you gave me._

_Secondly, right about now, you're probably wondering why the older wheelchair-bound Chloe isn't answering your hail. Well, that's a side-effect of your presence. No, don't worry, she’s fine, and she figured it out beforehand, but for the next twenty-five years (her time) she won't remember a thing. I'll have to rig up some way to get her up to speed when the time is right._

_Thirdly, me and my Max, who I unfortunately left involuntarily by herself, are racing against the clock to save her from… the end. The_ _timestream_ _I came from is going to dissolve in a little under twenty-four days from now, and I need to get her out of there if we're ever going to continue_ _with_ _the plan. It'll be the first time we'll be bridging three_ _timestreams_ _, so there's a fuck-ton of risk. Not gonna lie, I'm scared I'm going to lose my first mate, but we're giving it our all._

_Lastly, I've set up a beacon of sorts to locate us. I don't know what it'll look like to you, but it should be obvious; hard to miss. Kinda like the Bat-Signal, but more badass…. Oh! The Badass-Signal, that's brilliant, literally; and very fitting considering what you can do!_

_The next thing I need is for you to, well... follow the beacon and find me, like now. As soon as you can! I know it’s asking a lot, and if the “we” you mentioned is who I think it is, she (or they) might be against risking your safety at this point. But I implore you... no, I’m begging you; please come_ _help us_ _! We’re all in this together and you’re the key._

_Well, that's all I can think to write in such a small amount of space._

_Chloe Price_

_P.S. Loved your red highlight, dude. Decided to go full-on red myself._

“Holy shit!” Max gasped. “There are other Maxes and Chloes out there with timestreams that are dissolving?! Fuck. Th-that's terrible! This must be what Rachel meant about saving everyone. I think the other letter mentioned dissolving timestreams, but I had no idea how literal and destructive it could be.” 

“So, that Chloe is the one that paid for our meal at Chipotle,” Des confirmed. “I mean, I accidentally saved her life when I glitched the first time, and I didn’t think much of it, but wow. Looks like I have to save her again, intentionally this time. If there’s one thing I know, it’s every Chloe needs her Max, and vice versa.” 

“Yeah, I can confirm that,” the older girl spoke up with a heartfelt half-grin and threw her arm around her wife’s neck. “Des, you get to decide what you wanna do. But it feels like this is... well, sorry to sound so corny and shit, but this is your destiny.”

“Yeah, well, I better get to it then. It feels more urgent now. She was literally begging for my help.” The teenager folded the note and handed it to Max. “Okay, see you guys later.”

“I wish we could come with you,” the older girl sighed. “Keep your ass outta trouble.”

“I’ll be fine, mom, and like you said this is my destiny. Also, and not to seem too damn dramatic, I might not see you again as a teenager until... well, until I grow up. Sorta feels like this is goodbye for a while. Oh, one more thing. I know you’re gonna go pick up toddler me after this. Please don’t make her watch _PJ Mask_ or _Spongebob_ , she doesn’t like those shitty shows. Yeah, everyone else on the planet loves _Spongebob_ , except me. However, _The_ _Legend of Korra_ is my favorite show of all time. It’s prolly on Netflix or something here; let me... uh, let HER watch it.” Max nodded then pulled Des into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. The three girls took a few moments to hold onto each other then released their arms.

Max felt her eyes begin to water but knew it wasn’t the time to be emotional. Her daughter had a large task to undertake, and it wouldn’t be very helpful if her mom started bawling. “Please don’t think you always have to fight. Sometimes you might need to run. There’s no shame in realizing the battle is lost, regrouping, and finding another way.” Des nodded towards each of her moms in succession then turned away. “We love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, Des.” Chloe had been uncharacteristically quiet, and Max knew her best friend was also fighting to restrain her emotions.

“Love you too,” the girl expressed without turning around one final time before departure. Her voice was faintly muffled from the wind, but her parents still heard her words.

Chloe tucked Max into her chest and they both watched as Des’s body vibrated, became translucent, then winked out of existence. “Goddamn that was quick. I know she’s gaining confidence with her skills, but fuck.”

“That tingling on my neck... I’ll never get used to it,” Max reckoned.

“Think you’ll ever get used to this?” Chloe quickly blurted, as she surprisingly grabbed Max’s hips and tripped her to the ground. Her momentum carried her over and she fell down beside her soulmate in the soaked grass and a clumped patch of mud.

“What the fuck, Chlo!” Max yelped, looking at her saturated clothes while lying on her back.

“You elbowed me when we were talking to Victoria earlier, love. I was just trying to get you back, but it looks like it backfired. I’m filthier than you now.”

Max’s anger quickly died down and she smiled while watching her wife squirm around in the muck and the mud. All of a sudden, an impish thought crossed the girl’s mind. “You’ve always been filthier than me, babe.” Pushing herself up, she slung her leg over straddling her partner then planting a deep moist kiss on her lips. Chloe’s arms wrapped around the brunette girl on top of her, and she embraced the gesture with a playful sloppiness. She then buried her fingers into the freckled girl’s sides where her ribcage was located, causing Max to release a series of uncontrolled twitches, giggles, and snorts.

Chloe finally stopped tickling her lover and the married couple laid beside one another in the drenched grass, both with soiled clothing and mud all over their bodies and in their hair. They stayed on their backs looking up at the grey clouds pass overhead for several moments. Max knew the trip back to Arcadia Bay was needed by both of the girls and closure had been obtained. Previously, she was nearly inundated with guilt and regret, but those feelings were washed away. Now, the only regret that remained, was the realization that she shouldn’t have worn her nice dress clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death ends a life, not a relationship. -Mitch Albom


	12. The Survivor's Club

Max always kept a change of clothes in the trunk of the Subaru for herself, Chloe, and the toddler, and after squirming around in the grass and mud, they needed to change to avoid soiling the interior. Their soggy garments were also starting to become uncomfortable, so getting out of them was somewhat of a priority.

After changing, the girls had climbed inside the vehicle; Chloe in the driver’s seat and Max in the passengers. Before cranking up and hitting the road, Ryan’s phone call came through taking precedence of the pair’s attention.

“Destiny’s missing!” Ryan shouted, prompting Max to pivot the phone several inches away from the side of her face. “She was here, now she’s gone!”

“She’s… missing... gone?! Dad, what the fuck is happening?” She noticed her wife rapidly spin her head to the side, in her direction, with widened eyes and a straightened back at full attention.

“Dammit. Never mind. I swear, she wasn’t here a second ago; now she’s right here. I-I don’t know.” Max dropped her arm down, holding the phone outward, and set it to the speaker option so her wife could take part in the conversation too.

“Ryan,” Chloe urgently began with a sharpness in her voice, “what are you talking about? Is Destiny okay?”

“Yeah, she’s good. I sat her in the playroom with her toys, went to the bathroom, and then she was gone when I came back. I know she didn’t leave the room because the child gate between the room and the hallway is still up, and I searched the whole damn place for ten minutes. I grabbed my phone and called you. When I walked back in just now, she was sitting in the floor playing with her She-Ra doll. Sorry to alarm you.”

“Where’s Mom?” Max asked, frustrated, after catching a glance of understanding from the girl in the driver’s seat, confirming the pair was thinking the same thing. It was a scary thought knowing about their daughter’s ability, and if she was starting to time travel, they probably needed to pick her up as soon as possible as to not expose her power any further. Max could only imagine the looks on her parents’ faces if they ever witnessed Destiny's ability.

“She’s out with her friends at a wine and painting… thingy, and won’t be back until later this evening. By the way, when are you coming to pick up your daughter? She misses you two, ya know.” 

“We’ll get there at about bedtime,” Chloe matter-of-factly responded. “We miss her too. Headed that way now.”

“I’m going to get her a snack and a fresh water. You know how she is; if she doesn’t have fresh ice clinking around in her cup, she says it’s old and won’t drink it.” Ryan let out a heartfelt chuckle. “See you girls soon. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.” Max ended the call then plugged her phone into the car charger and set it on the middle console near the gearshift.

“Damn,” Chloe grumbled. “Looks like we’re gonna hafta keep a close eye on the rug rat now. If she’s time traveling as a toddler, the next few years are gonna be hella wild. Crazy shit if she left and didn’t know how to get back.”

“Yeah, babe, but we know she’s safe as a teenager, so everything must work out fine. Honestly, I’m more worried about anyone finding out about her ability. I still think about that religious zealot asshole who would have shot her if you hadn’t intervened.” Max reached over and put a hand on her wife’s shoulder who, in response, smacked an air kiss then blew in her direction.

Not two minutes after hanging up with her father, Max’s cell phone buzzed again because of a text message. She picked it up and saw Victoria’s message at the top.

Victoria: OMG!! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHO I JUST RAN INTO!!!

Max: Whoa. Who?

Victoria: Meet me at the lighthouse! It’s a surprise!

Max: For reals?

Victoria: Seriously, this will knock your socks off!! <3 <3 <3

Max: Be there soon.

Victoria: HURRY!

Max: On our way.

“Victoria says she ran into someone and wants us to meet her at the lighthouse, babe. Seems sorta important.” Max shrugged with raised eyebrows and her head titled to the side.

“Well, we really need to get back, but I know that look. You already told her we’d come, yeah? Let’s just hurry and get it over with. I miss Destiny a ton and we don’t want her to ‘disappear’ again.” Chloe used finger quotes and goosed her neck forward for dramatic effect.

“We won’t take long, Chlo. Victoria seemed excited. Plus, I’d like to check out the new lighthouse too. After that, we can put this shitty place in our rearview and never look back.” Max smirked as a mischievous thought crossed her mind. “Actually, we need to leave our mark, ya know? Maybe we should let them know we were here, black-marker-style.”

“Ohhh, great idea, love! Check the glove box, I think I have some pens and a Sharpie in there.” Max dug around through old napkins and removed the car’s manual. Underneath, she found pens, pencils, several AA and AAA batteries, a highlighter, and one wide-tipped, black permanent marker. “Ah. Got it!” She held it up then placed it in the cupholder on the driver’s side.

“Holy shitballs! We’re gonna tag that damn lighthouse.” Chloe’s excitement made Max giggle, and it felt refreshing to see and hear her pirate captain acting like she was still a little kid. Looking back, she missed those carefree days before the accident and prior to her forced departure from Arcadia Bay. Nostalgia is a funny thing, though. She remembered being frustrated on many occasions that Chloe would always be in charge of how they spent their time together. It was sort of a ‘her way or the highway’ mentality, and it got under the brunette’s skin a little at the time. Looking back, she retained fond memories of those days, and the little things that bothered her then, she realized, were part of the reason she fell in love with the girl. Her playful assertiveness helped bust Max out of her shell and become the outgoing person she was today.

“Let’s go then, Chlo. Chop chop.”

“Did you just ‘chop chop’ me, Maxter?”

“That I did,” the girl in the passengers seat responded with one cocked eyebrow. “You gonna do something about it?” Max loved taunting her best friend nowadays. It always started as a competition and typically ended with them romantically attacking one another.

“Oh, you’re soooo gonna get it when we get back.” The older girl bit her bottom lip and slowly shook her head, maintaining eye contact with her partner. The earnest glare in her eyes informed Max that her best friend meant exactly what she said, and she was growing aroused just thinking about it.

“Can’t wait, babe. But first, let’s meet Victoria and this mystery person, then we can hit the road. If there’s time tonight... well... I wanna do things to you.” Suddenly, Chloe cranked the car, shifted into reverse, backed out of the parking spot, shifted into drive, then floored the gas pedal, tires squealing behind them. Max giggled at the abruptness of her wife as she attempted to hurry them home so they could spend some alone time together.

“Hey Maxi Max,” her lover whispered in a low-toned, sultry voice, “the sooner we get back the sooner we can... you know.” Max could practically see the eager girl salivating to get her home. In a way, it made her feel loved and needed, which eternally boosted her confidence. Her tall goddess found her so attractive and desirable that she could hardly control herself, and it made Max feel special. It was something Chloe did quite often, but sometimes Max was especially attuned to the love radiating from her wife and deep into her heart.

“I love you so much, Chlo. Thank you for making me feel sexy and wanted.”

“Why are you thanking me, love? No need to get goopy; you’re hot as shit. Anyone would react like me. I mean daaaaayum!” Chloe used one hand to steer the wheel and the other to fan herself like she was too warm.

“Oh, so it’s nothing to do with being in love with me?” Max puckishly questioned, folding her arms in front of her with a tiny huff and a slight grin.

“Well... there’s that too. Okay, fine. I’m in love with your amazing and beautiful ass. There. Are you happy? I can get goopy too if that’s what you want.”

Max pulled the seatbelt at her lap to loosen it and give it some slack, then she leaned over and slowly pressed her lips to her wife’s cheek. She sat back down and resituated herself in her seat knowing Chloe probably wanted more. “Yeah, we need to see Victoria then we’ll have time for each other afterwards.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” The driver continued to speed around the curved streets as they made their way to the bottom of the trail that lead up to the lighthouse. When they arrived, two cars were sitting in the parking area at the base of the cliff, one being Victoria’s Audi and the other an older white Volkswagen Jetta that looked to be in great shape. The married couple parked then exited the Subaru and walked over to the vacant cars.

“Whose is that?” Max wondered while cupping her face with her palms and peering inside through the window. The pristine interior was spotless and the only items she could see were a book neatly sitting in the back seat and a phone charger plugged into the cigarette lighter socket.

“Beats me, but we’ll find out soon enough.” Chloe slithered her arms around Max’s waist positioning the girls’ bodies against one another then leaned down and trailed her nose and lips up and down her exposed neck area. Max closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable sensations which caused goosebumps to form all over her body.

“Chlo, you feel so good, but not now.” Max pulled back and twisted around, followed by a quick peck on her wife’s lips. It took every ounce of the smaller girl’s will power to resist her soulmate’s advances, but she knew they needed to meet Victoria so they could be on their way. She was also very curious about their friend’s mystery person.

“Okay, okay,” the taller girl sighed. “You win, dork. Guess we should head on up.”

Chloe seemed disappointed, and Max hated seeing her that way. Then something occurred to her. “Wait,” Max beckoned, “aren’t you forgetting something?” Using her right hand, she made a motion like she was writing something in the air.

“Oh yeah! The damn marker. Can’t forget that.” The blonde turned back around and hopped in the car. She gathered the Sharpie from the cupholder and placed it in her pocket. Chloe returned to the spot where Max was standing, and the girls held each other’s hand. They trudged forward, side by side, up the rain-soaked trail towards the new lighthouse.

“Damn,” Chloe nonchalantly remarked, as both girls looked around noticing the same thing on their hike up the path. The area’s tree cover had been thinned out due to the storm but some of the larger ones remained, and, in the distance, juvenile cedar and other conifers were planted neatly in offset rows. Lots of smaller unkempt bushes, shrubbery, and weeds grew on the near sides of the trail which was much less cleared than before. The path was still distinct, but it looked like it had hardly been used and was narrower because of the plant growth and decreased foot traffic. It was probably less of a hangout spot now and more of a hiking destination for neighboring cities. “Looks different but still feels familiar, ya know?”

Max nodded in confirmation but was distracted by the now completely visible side of the new structure that seemed to tower over the cliff. She recalled the countless trips she and her best friend made on their many pirate excursions up and down the path and all over Arcadia Bay. She also remembered the feelings she experienced while watching the city get decimated on two separate occasions. They had found safety from the storm up on the cliff but left before the lighthouse came crashing down. The new one didn’t erase her memories of the original, but it was shiny and pleasant to look at. It was ornate, almost gaudy, and didn’t have the same charm as the old one, but Max liked the look of it.

As they crested the top portion of the hill, the girls stopped and took notice of the changes. The old bench had been replaced with several wooden picnic tables that formed a semicircle around the cliff’s border. A waist-high black, chain-link safety fence was installed on the edge so sightseers wouldn’t wander too close and fall over.

While approaching, the sun’s bright bars were blinding; they could barely see Victoria stand up from the center table and face their direction. She was excitedly waving for them to join her and her friend. The other girl was still sitting faced away towards the bay, and Max couldn’t make out who the stranger was from their location. “Who is that?” she whispered.

“Dunno. Stupid sun and its damn golden hour. Can’t really see shit.” The married couple shielded their eyes by holding their hands on their foreheads to block as much of the bright rays of light as possible. Max watched as the silhouette of the stranger stood and turned towards them.

“Max, Chloe.” Her voice sounded like an angel and she definitely recognized it but was still unsure who it belonged to. “It’s been a while.” All of a sudden, the view cleared up, and, as impossible as it seemed, the girl who was standing beside Victoria even looked like an angel too. Her blonde hair wasn’t up in a bun as she remembered, but it was down freely flowing and a little longer than shoulder-length. Max knew her mouth was hanging open in shock but she couldn’t find the proper words to speak, even though her heart was overflowing with joy.

“Holy shitballs!” Chloe gasped, who was seemingly having the same trouble Max was at articulating her thoughts and feelings during this surreal moment. “But how... I mean... we thought... fuuuuuck...”

“It’s fine guys,” Victoria broke in. “I had the same reaction when I first saw her. She has a crazy damn story though, and I’m sure she won’t mind repeating what she spent the last hour telling me. Is that okay, Kate?”

Max ran over to her former tea buddy and wrapped her arms around the girl. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her face, and she couldn’t seem to close the floodgates at first. “You’re a-alive!” Max sobbed. “W-we-we thought you were dead. B-but how? S-Sorry,” she sniffled then gathered herself, wiping her face with her sleeve. “Now you have tears and maybe a little snot on your hoodie. It’s just… damn great to see you, Kate. Wowser. Sorry for the language.” The girls withdrew and Max shook her head still in awe and disbelief.

“I’m so glad to see you too, Max. I’ve missed you. Don’t worry about the language; I’m not that person anymore. Congrats on your business, by the way. I always knew you would be successful with your photography one day.”

“I’m here too, Kate,” Chloe joked. “Stoked you’re not dead, but to be honest, it’s like looking at a ghost. Kate Marsh is now the newest member of the survivor’s club.” She patted the girl on her back then turned away to give her some space.

Their old friend giggled then smiled a toothy grin. “Nice to see you, Chloe. Congrats on your wedding too. I never knew you were more than friends back in high school, but you two are so cute together. I love the blog and reading about your adventures together.”

“So, are you going to tell them where you’ve been?” Victoria asked. “We can all sit and watch the sunset together. That would be totally awesome.”

“Oh, shit!” Chloe reached in her back pocket and retrieved the item she tucked away earlier. “Before anything else, I have an idea. Follow me.” She led the foursome up to the side of the lighthouse and popped the marker’s lid off with her teeth. “We need to make our mark. I’ll start.”

Max wasn’t sure what her wife was drawing at first, but it became clear rather quickly. A squiggly, spiraled tornado was drawn nearly as high up as the taller girl could stretch. She stood on her tiptoes for maximum reach. Then, right beneath the storm, she wrote the phrase, “Arcadia Bay Survivors Club” followed by a horizontal underline at the bottom. Under the line she wrote, “CHLOE WAS HERE,” then handed the marker to her soulmate.

Max followed Chloe’s lead and wrote beneath her partner’s phrase, “MAX WAS HERE.” Victoria and Kate didn’t even hesitate, they took the Sharpie when it was their turns and scribbled, “VICTORIA WAS HERE,” and “KATE WAS HERE.”

Max took out her cell phone and snapped a quick shot of the now tagged side panel of the new lighthouse. “For posterity,” she said in jest, as the girls stood for a moment in silence marveling at their handiwork. “So, Kate, where HAVE you been? Last time I saw you, you were in the hospital after…” She paused, carefully considering her next words. She hadn’t specifically thought about that terrible situation in years.

“After I almost jumped, yeah. I don’t run from it anymore. It’s something that happened, and I’m a much stronger person now. I still have you to thank, Max. You saved my life that day on the roof. Without you, I would have been gone.”

“You’re my friend, Kate. I just wanted you to be safe and find your happiness.” Max wanted to divert the attention off herself as quickly as possible, but when she noticed Victoria uncomfortably fidgeting, because of what she assumed to be guilt, she decided to change the subject immediately. “So… I thought the hospital was destroyed during the storm too. How did you survive? What happened that day?”

“Simple. My parents decided to discharge me a couple of hours after you visited. They wanted me as far away from Blackwell and Arcadia Bay as I could get. I’m not even sure if the paperwork was finalized, but the short story is… when my dad found out how much death took place and that our lives had been spared, it profoundly changed him. He became more grounded and thankful for his family’s lives, and he realized how fragile life can be. We laid low ever since, not wanting to be in the public eye.”

“Jeez, Kate,” Max reacted, moving her hands to her hips. “You’ve been in hiding for seven years?” She was astonished by what was being revealed.

“Yeah, basically,” Kate confirmed. “I’m pretty certain the government lists me as deceased, but I’m far from it. We live a simple life and no longer belong to the church.”

“How did you and Victoria meet up?” Chloe wondered.

“It’s strange... I’ve had this feeling that I needed to come back for months. I decided two nights ago that I’d come here one last time for closure, even though Dad was against the idea. I wasn’t at the lighthouse long when I saw Victoria walk up, and, when she saw it was me, she hugged me and we cried in each other’s arms for like a half-hour.”

Victoria shifted her body in front of Kate’s and grabbed both of her hand with her own, looking directly into the girl’s eyes. “You have no reason to forgive me for the horrible shit I put you through but you did. I was such an idiot years ago, and I’ll regret my actions for the rest of my life. Thank you, Kate, for... well, for being you. You’re so brave and so strong, and I hope we can be friends moving forward.” The former enemies embraced each other with a hug which enticed Max to wrap her arms around her wife to feel her warmth as well.

“We need to get back,” Chloe mentioned, after the married couple snuck a quick kiss. “We’ve been away from Destiny for too long, I miss her.” As sobering as her words were, Max knew her partner was right.

“Destiny?” Kate inquired. “Must be your daughter. Victoria said she was beautiful. I hope to meet her at some point in the near future.”

Max stepped away from her wife and put a hand on her recently resurrected friend’s shoulder. “Kate, you have no idea how much this means to me that you’re alive and well. We mourned for everyone we lost, and we thought you were a part of that group. Now you’re here and, I dunno. It’s... it’s... fantastic. Can we meet next week and catch up? We live in Seattle if you’re up for a visit. Destiny is gonna love you.”

“That would be great, Max. I live just outside of Salem now so it wouldn’t take very long to get there. Maybe all four of us could spend some time together.”

“I’m not leaving yet,” Victoria stepped in. “Would you like to get dinner, Kate? It would be nice to hang out, just us. My treat. That is, if you have time and want to. I’m sure you’ll need to get back home at some point.”

“I’d really like that,” the angelic blonde responded. “I have about a two-hour drive ahead of me with nowhere to be tomorrow, and I am starving.” Kate grinned with an infectious charm. Max was overjoyed to see how much her friend had healed since being tormented years prior. It filled her heart knowing that she and Victoria were working through the baggage from their pasts, and she hoped they’d get to a place of contentment.

“Then let’s go eat!” Victoria hadn’t seemed very optimistic in such a long time; it was nice to see the hope return in her eyes. Max and Kate exchanged numbers, then Victoria and Kate disappeared down the lighthouse trail, arms locked at the elbows, chatting the whole way.

“One last thing before we leave, First Mate.” Chloe lightheartedly nudged Max back over to the picnic tables and revealed the black marker once more. “Your captain needs to make one final tag.” She first drew a large heart in the center of the middle table, then finished out the equation.

“Aww, babe,” the freckled brunette cooed, as she took out her phone and captured the memory, adding it to her cell's photo collection. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Chloe was clearly proud of her work with a smirk on her face and her chin slightly lifted towards the darkening sky. Max saw an opportunity and attacked her with an onslaught of sloppy pecks on the cheeks and lips causing the older girl to abruptly giggle. After the flurry of kisses and laughter came to an end, the couple sauntered back down the path, holding hands, and they said their goodbyes at the cars. The foursome promised to get together early the following week, and Max was determined to keep that promise.

Once back inside the vehicle, Chloe took her lover’s hand and slowly kissed each one of her fingers looking deeply into her eyes. Max fell in love over and over again each time she stared back into her soulmate’s gorgeous sapphire orbs. “I love you, Maxi Max. I don’t know what I would do without you.” The girl looked beautifully divine with the colorful orange, magenta, and golden swirls peeking down at them through the still semi-clouded sky.

“Who’s the goopy one now, babe?” Max teased knowing it would only encourage her favorite person to continue showing her affection.

“Ah, who cares. I’m the goop master when it comes to you. You’re not only the best friend I could ever ask for, you’re the most amazing wife and mother.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you, Chlo. I really did hit the lottery when you came into my life. Love you, babe.”

After a few moments of sweet kisses and tender petting, the girls got back on the road excited to see their daughter and hopeful to spend some alone time together. As great as it was to see Kate alive, attain closure from Arcadia Bay, and reestablish the feeling of getting their lives back on track, Max still couldn’t rid herself of the feeling that Des might need their help, wherever the teenager ended up. Tomorrow she would discuss a new idea she had with Chloe, but tonight they would enjoy spending time together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Taking a risk to survive isn’t that impressive. Taking a risk to be happy, that takes guts.” -Sarah Noffke, Revived


	13. Brokeness

There was a certain rhythm and flow that needed to be maintained whenever she was behind the wheel. If Chloe wasn’t going at least five miles-per-hour over the speed limit, it made the older girl feel uncomfortable. It was her mission to rapidly get from point A to point B, and, if she didn’t have the toddler in the car with her, she didn’t worry about the _suggested_ numbers on a sign.

Her wife was particular about making good time during road trips as well, but Max made it clear she wasn’t too thrilled about breaking the law. She never actually said anything negative about Chloe’s driving, however, the blonde could just tell that her partner felt uneasy by the way she tensed and braced her body during sharp turns around steep curves. Because of their speed, and the lack of traffic during the late hour, the trip to Seattle was much quicker than the trip to their hometown earlier that day.

During their journey back, Chloe listened more than she spoke for a change. The love of her life went on and on about how much Kate being alive meant to her and how nice it was to see Victoria beaming with joy. Max’s voice always soothed her worries and was the driver’s all-time favorite thing to hear, and when her soulmate was excited or inspired, it melted Chloe’s heart. She was more than happy to remain silent so the beautiful brunette in the passenger’s seat could verbally process her emotions. She also suspected her wife wasn’t simply glad to have her friend back, she knew the girl felt a degree of responsibility lifted from her shoulders. They made peace with their past long ago, but a newly discovered survivor of the storm had a profound impact.

Chloe assumed when they arrived at the Caulfield’s house that it would feel normal and familiar. They lived most of their adult lives under that roof and hadn’t been completely moved out for more than a few days. She felt like a guest as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the Subaru. Instead of walking right in, as they had for many years, Chloe stood beside her partner and watched her reach outward with her pointer finger and ring the doorbell. It didn’t take long for Vanessa to appear and invite the girls inside. Once past the front entryway, Max’s mom gave them each hugs and offered beverages.

“No thanks, Vanessa. We need to pick up Destiny and hurry home so she can get some sleep. Where is she anyway?” Chloe bobbed her head left then right, craning around in search of her daughter.

“She passed out about an hour ago,” Vanessa responded then crossed her arms at her chest. “Why don’t you girls stay here tonight? We inflated the air mattress because Destiny wanted to have a slumber party last night. She reminds me so much of you when you were her age, sweetheart.” The older woman chuckled after lightly placing her hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“That should work,” Max yawned. “We’re pretty tired anyway, and, if she’s asleep, we don’t wanna wake her up. What do you think, Chlo?” She slightly pivoted to the side and slid her petite arm around the taller girl’s lean lower back.

“Yeah, that works.” Chloe nodded her head. She was a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to hold the toddler right away, but knew it was for the best.

“Go on now,” Vanessa began, stepping behind and gently pushing them on their shoulders towards the stairs. “Your old room will eventually be my arts and crafts room, but for now, it’s the playroom. The air mattress is on the floor beside the crib. You girls can get ready for bed and grab some fresh sheets from the linen closet.”

Chloe noticed Max’s mom being more chatty than usual, then she remembered what Ryan previously said. Vanessa went out with friends to a wine and painting party, and she was probably still feeling a buzz, at least a little.

“How was the paint party, and how drunk are you right about now?” Chloe joked behind a wink and a grin.

“Oh, I’m not drunk… anymore,” Vanessa smirked. “Just kidding. I felt pretty good earlier, though. Ryan fell asleep, but I wanted to see you when you got home; make sure you made it in safely.” The woman took a deep breath then exhaled with a goofy grin on her face. “I love you girls so much and would do anything for you, ya know.”

Chloe thought about her mother-in-law and her mind jumped back to the note Max wrote that saved Rachel’s life many years back. It was the beginning of a chain of events that took the choice at the lighthouse away from her and her wife, which eventually saved their two-year-old daughter from getting shot. If Vanessa hadn’t sent the letter they wrote during the photo jump, there’s no telling where they would have ended up. Now, they were closing in on what she believed would be their endgame to the last few crazy years.

“Chloe!” Max’s raised voice gave her a start.

“Don’t wake Destiny,” Vanessa cautioned with a shush.

“I said your name five times, babe. Where were you?” The brunette had her hands on her hips with bulged eyes and pressed lips.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the letter Vanessa sent me on my nineteenth birthday. You know, the one we wrote to ourselves when we were kids? Not sure why that memory popped in my head.”

“I was so glad I found it,” the older woman beamed. “It was the least I could do. Do you know how bad I felt about keeping you two apart? Had we known at the time what you meant to each other, you better bet things would have been different.”

Max stepped over and pulled her mom into a side hug. “We love you, Mom. Everything worked out, so… we can’t complain. You gave us a place to live and showed us so much love since then. Don’t beat yourself up for what happened when we were kids. You did what you thought was best at the time. Also, I need to shower…. badly.” She released her mom’s waist and slid over to Chloe. She quickly pecked her wife on the cheek then disappeared upstairs.

“Guess I should head on up too,” Chloe awkwardly mumbled, running her fingers through the messy hair on the back of her head. She could hear the water turn on in the upstairs bathroom and a desire to join her best friend washed through her.

“Why don’t we sit down and chat for a bit? I’m not quite ready for bed and could use some company. We never really got much of a chance to talk just you and me.” Vanessa turned and walked towards the kitchen, taking a seat at the bar area. She looked back towards her daughter-in-law awaiting for the blonde to join her.

“You sure?” Chloe asked as she approached the kitchen area. “I probably stink. We sorta, well, slipped down in the mud earlier. Had to change clothes and everything.” She felt an aura of awkwardness she hadn’t felt in some time. Vanessa was right, over the last few years living under the same roof, they were rarely together, just the two of them. Chloe told herself it was a matter of randomness, and simply no situation arose where she found her mother-in-law alone with her. If she were being completely honest, though, she knew it was her who went out of her way to avoid the woman. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her, she just wanted to avoid uncomfortably forced conversation.

“You don’t stink.” Vanessa shifted her weight on the stool as Chloe took a seat. “So…” The woman paused for a moment. “Where were you two the last few days? We’ll always watch our granddaughter for you when you need it, but this felt secretive and a little strange.”

Chloe angled her eyes upward trying to find the right words to say without opening a can of worms. She didn’t want to lie to her wife’s mom, but she needed to chose the proper words to use to avoid a conversation about the multiverse and time travel. “Well… we… uhm.” She knew she was mumbling and would need to figure out something quickly. She decided to go with the shorter, normal version of the recent events. “We went back to Arcadia Bay and visited the new lighthouse, the cemetery, saw my dad’s grave, ya know… just needed some final closure from that place.”

Vanessa bobbed her head as Chloe spoke, so she knew the woman believed her, and she felt proud knowing lies wouldn’t be necessary. She hated the deceitful and selfish person she used to be before Max came back into her life. She’d stopped self-loathing years ago, but would never forget the way she acted as a teen. Thankfully, the Caulfield-Price’s balanced each other out and made one another whole. As she grew older, thoughts about the love they shared brought a tear to her eye and softened her heart.

“Oh, yes. Closure is good. It’ll allow you and Max to fully move on with your lives. I know there’s a lot of memories and baggage you two carry from your time there, but if it weren’t for those moments things might have been much different for you. I’m just so happy you two fell in love and all. As you’re well aware, we were worried about her when she was here in Seattle after we left.”

Chloe squinted and tilted her head. “What do you mean… you were worried?” She understood that her wife wasn’t happy after leaving Arcadia Bay, but she didn’t know her parents were very concerned about her. In her mind, they took her away, causing unnecessary hurt and strain between she and Max.

“Yeah. She was aloof and disengaged. Her mind wandered and we noticed she couldn’t focus or concentrate on any one thing. We knew she was super smart, but we considered putting her on Ritalin or some other treatment plan. We ultimately decided to let it all play out and just hope she’d figured everything out. Do you know why? Do you know why we didn’t go with a medical plan?”

The blonde considered for a moment but had no idea why her partner’s parents wouldn’t put her on medication if they thought it might help. “I dunno. Maybe she was traumatized by the fact that you ripped her away from me and everything she ever knew right when she had just lost a father figure and needed me the most… so she fucking refused?!” Her voice was raised and her agitation was apparent. It wasn’t her intention to get upset about what happened when they were children. She just knew if she and Max were faced with a similar situation, they would never make Destiny move away like Max was forced to. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

“It’s okay, Chloe. You’re still raw about what happened. Maybe you always will be. I don’t blame you, though. Max is our only child and we thought we knew what was best for her. Turns out, parents can really only guess what they think is best. You do right sometimes and you get it wrong sometimes. In this case, we got it very wrong. But,” the middle-aged woman paused and took a lung-filled inhale. She released an airy sigh then placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder and marginally squeezed, looking into her eyes. “It was photography that showed us she could find her passion. We saw her smile again and seem genuinely happy behind a camera. Everything appeared fine for a while, but even that was eventually not enough.”

Vanessa lifted her hand from Chloe’s shoulder then shifted around on the stool until the women were centered in front of one another. “You know… when we decided to let her go to Blackwell, all she could talk about was reconnecting with you, Chloe. When you did finally restore your friendship, she found her missing piece. It was photography that helped ground her, but it doesn’t take an advanced degree to see that your influence made her complete and whole. She always had the eye for taking amazing pictures, but your love pushed her to realize her full potential. Seeing her go from a struggling high school student with an IEP plan to a world famous, successful photographer, it fills me with overwhelming joy. I don’t think she would have ever realized her dreams without you. So, I guess… thank you for showing our little girl the love we believe she deserves. You two are so perfect for one another, and we couldn’t have planned a better person for her. If I didn’t believe in soulmates before, you girls definitely made a believer out of me.”

Not knowing what else to do, and being filled with an energetic love, the blonde abruptly slipped her arms around Vanessa’s upper torso and shoulders, leaning in for a hug. She blinked rapidly as the forming tears began to slightly burn her eyes. She hadn’t realized how much she needed to hear those words of approval from her mother-in-law until that moment. She knew the woman had no issues with her and her wife’s relationship, she just didn’t know how deeply she felt.

“Thank you for the talk, Vanessa; I mean it. I’m gonna go upstairs and check on my girls. Have a good night. Oh, and drink plenty of water. You’ll thank yourself in the morning.”

“Good night, Chloe. I hope you know we love you all.”

“Yeah, I know. Love you too.” Chloe stood and turned towards the living room speechless from what just occurred. As she approached the stairs and ascended towards the bedroom, she didn’t hear the water running. Max must’ve already finished her shower, she figured.

When she inched the bedroom door open and peeked through the gap, she immediately saw her favorite two people snuggled together on the air mattress asleep, and it was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly jumped in the shower and washed off. When she walked back in from the bathroom, fully cleaned, her wife was groggily moving their daughter to her crib. The toddler was tenderly cradled in the brunette’s arms, and Max gently laid her down and pulled the blanket up to cover her body.

When the shorter girl turned towards her wife, she made the “shhh” sound with a pointer over her marginally pursed lips. In the dim moonlight that was pushing its way through thinly veiled curtains, Max slinked over and slid both arms around her partner’s neck. With a tiptoe and an upward tilt of her head, she sloppily pressed her lips against Chloe’s with a sensual energy. It didn’t surprise the taller girl that her wife wanted to feel affection, she just wasn’t expecting it with their daughter just a couple of feet from where they stood.

After pulling back, Chloe took Max’s left hand and kissed her ring finger, starting at the tip and ending at her wedding band. “You’re so beautiful, love,” she whispered. “Best thing I’ve ever done in my life was marrying your sexy ass.”

The shorter girl craned around, looking at the air mattress, then back towards her best friend. “I want you right here, right now.” Unexpectedly, Chloe was playfully nudged, tumbling backwards on the make-shift bed. The squeaking rubbery sound of the shifting mattress was much louder than either girl anticipated, but Max jumped on top in a straddling position anyway. They realized quickly that, if they continued, the noise would wake their sleeping toddler, so the girl on top purposely toppled over and landed softly on her side. The girls gingerly kissed and groped one another until the intensity dulled to lighter touches. Chloe traced Max’s freckles like she always loved to do, while Max twisted a strand of Chloe’s still wet blonde hair between her small soft fingers. Their eyes mainly stayed locked on one another with the occasional glance towards the crib.

“Chloe,” the gorgeous freckled girl quietly spoke, breaking the lengthy silence, “we’ve spent so many years in this room. We healed here together, I studied for my GED, you surprised me by starting M3, we brought our daughter home for the first time, and we had so many other amazing memories in this place. But it’s super weird to be back; don’t you think, babe?”

“Yeah, for sure. We moved out only a few days ago but it feels like a damn eternity since we lived here. Speaking of the past few days, how do think Des is doing? I mean, I don’t wanna seem too worried but… ya know… I love that damn girl. I’m worried she might be in over her head.”

“Me too, Chlo. I’m glad you said that. She needed my power to get home less than 48 hours ago. Now she’s off to some unknown place to fix everything? I dunno. She has been gaining strength and confidence, but what if she wasn’t ready? Did we have to go to the cemetery right away? We could have spent the next several weeks preparing. Feels like we might have moved too quickly.”

“I don’t think so, Max. You said Rachel told you it had to be her idea to pull this off. If we would have encouraged her to hold back and not do this now, it could have been very bad.”

“Yeah, I know you’re right, but maybe our role isn’t to simply sit back and hope things work out. I was thinking… well, I tried something before you came to bed.” Max paused and Chloe knew her wife was worried about her next words so she moved her fingers from her favorite person’s face and ran a hand through her soft brown hair. She noticed the girl pivot her hips over and flip around to her back. She stared at the ceiling as she continued, Chloe’s eyes still on her all the while. “I had an idea when we were driving back from Arcadia Bay. I think we might be able to see Des inside our minds like we can see each other. And if that’s the case, maybe we can tunnel in and give her advice or something. Since our love created her, I think we should be able to find her connection inside of us. I searched right after my shower, but I think we might have to do it at the same time; I couldn’t find her on my own. I thought I had for a second, but no.”

Chloe wasn’t sure how she felt about entering the mindspace again. On one hand, Max was right. It seemed like it was the only option left if they were to help their daughter who could be anywhere at that point. On the other hand, it felt more dangerous than before somehow. “Let me get this straight. You want us to both go into the mindspace, find Des’s connection, if it’s there, and tunnel into her mind to try and help her any way we can?”

“If we can do it, I think we should.” Max’s soothing voice had a bit of edge to it, coming across as thoughtful and determined, if not a little intense. “We would never forgive ourselves if we didn’t try, and then something terrible happened to her. We’re not even sure what she’s going through right now, ya know? What is her part in this besides being able to travel through time and between universes?” The girl’s face was glowing from the moonlight. She looked luminous and radiant from her angle on the air mattress as the pale light spread across the room’s mostly bared walls.

“How about this, love,” Chloe responded, still marveling at her wife’s beauty. “Let’s think back about what we know.”

“Okay, so, we know there was a plan from another version of you in a wheelchair who is working with countless other versions of us to fix things. Rachel said we created the multiverse then showed us a handful of others. It might sound weird, but, at first, it just seemed like they were so far away that it didn’t really matter what happened to them. But I felt more and more connected to every single one as I saw who they were and what they were going through.”

“But that first letter,” Chloe jumped in, “said the main goal was to make sure every Max decided to save every Chloe and choose her over Arcadia Bay. But, like, is that shit even possible? Please don’t take this the wrong way, but even you chose both. Feels like the flip of a coin in the grand scheme of things, to be honest.”

“I would never even choose the world over you now, Chlo. Fuck that. We know more now than we did then, and without you there is nothing in this life for me.” She reached down to their sides and interlocked fingers with her soulmate.

“Yeah, but I begged you to do it. I was ready to die in that moment. I pleaded for you to let me go because I finally understood how selfish I had been. It was before we knew anything about the cycle, the Watcher, and all the other shit that was happening. We had reconnected and you showed me an unconditional love that I thought I never deserved. At the time, it felt like the right thing to do so others could live.”

“You’ll always be a hero to me, Chlo. You were so brave to think of everyone else after all you’d been through. I couldn’t ever sacrifice you. Never.”

“My point is, you did at one time. I made a damn good case not knowing about the other stuff. What could Des do that would convince you to not listen to me… like, a bazillion times? I don’t even know if the leader of the fucking plan knows what she’s doing. I dunno, love. I’m worried.”

“Not only that,” Max added, “the response letter at the cemetery didn’t even come from her. It came from the Chloe that Des saved when she first glitched. She’s now apparently one of the main players in this whole thing.” The brown-haired girl paused momentarily and turned back to her side, locking eyes with Chloe. “Babe, let’s try and tunnel in. It’s tough to describe, but I really think she’ll need us." 

“I just don’t wanna be in _la la land_ or whatever and Destiny need us back here. What if she wakes up and we’re unable to return? That would suck ass.” Chloe moved their held hands to her mouth and began kissing Max’s fingers awaiting the brunette’s response.

“I know it’s cheesy to say, but every time we’ve been faced with a situation like this, we followed our hearts and made the right decisions. Everything in my heart is telling me we have to do this. It’ll all work out, trust me. It feels like everything we’ve done has led us to this point, and we need to help Des do whatever she needs to do.”

“I definitely trust you, Maxter. I trust you more than I trust myself or anyone else. If you say we need to do this, I’m all in. I’m not sure how this will turn out, but fuck it. Let’s go.” The girls quietly helped each other stand and walked over to the crib. In turn, they kissed their sleeping daughter and made their way back towards the mattress. They didn’t lay back down, however. Max put her back against the wall beside the door and slid down to a seating position. Chloe followed and did the same. The married couple leaned in and held each other’s faces, passionately kissing each other like it was the last time they ever would. It was sloppy yet sweet and meaningful.

After they pulled back, and without words, the lovers agreed it was time to go. Chloe watched her partner close her eyes and assumed she was already searching for the spot where her power resided. She did the same and located the syrupy sweet spot. Instead of pushing, she gripped the mound and pulled upward. As she remembered, an entire universe of circuitry and loops swirled amongst an endless expands of blackened darkness. She immediately noticed the pink wisp and approached it, reaching her hand outward to feel its radiance.

“Chloe.” She heard Max’s voice whisper from somewhere in the depths of her mind, halting her movement towards the pink wisp. “We have to find Des’s energy. Search around and see if you can locate it. Wait,” the younger girl abruptly spoke. “I think I found it.” Chloe frantically looked around but nothing stood out beyond what she already saw. “It’s red, Chlo.”

“I don’t see anything, Max. Help me get there. Where do I go?”

“Since I carried her inside me as a baby, it might be why I can feel her energy more easily. Maybe if I touch it, you’ll be able find her. Look around, babe. I’m reaching out now.”

“Shit, there it is.” Sure enough, a red aura lit in the distance and Chloe followed the glow, pushing through in a swimming, front-stroke motion. She could feel the warmth of its radiance when she arrived, and she slowly stretched her arm out and grabbed hold with her hand.

A nearly overwhelming surge of wind rushed through and all around her causing a strain from every muscle in her body. She squeezed her eyes tightly and brightness engulfed the void, which could be seen through her shut eyelids.

“Mom?... Mommm!?” Des’s shrieking voice pierced through the extreme wind pressure which was rapidly receding like water rushing down a hill. The trip seemed almost instantaneous, yet Chloe felt like they had been gone for an eternity.

“Des! Shit! Are you okay?” Max’s voice was clear and she knew they’d successfully tunneled in.

“Fuuuuuck! Feels… like… I’m… being… ripped… apart. HEEEEEEELP MEEE!”

Chloe opened her eyes and everything was still a blur. Viewing through her teenage daughter’s barely cracked eyelids, she could make out the older wheelchair-bound version of herself with a finger still on a large green button and surrounded by complex machinery and computers. Her mouth was hanging open as she watched Des’s reaction to whatever was happening.

“Chloeeee!” Max called out at the top of her lungs. “On the count of three, fully open your power! We gotta help her!” Sight was blurred, sound was muffled, and her head was still swimming, but in that moment, she knew exactly what to do.”

“ONE… TWO… THREEEEE!”

She opened her power full blast and felt herself being torn from Des and Max. Simultaneously, her heart broke, her mind shattered, and the world blinked from existence.

Darkness.

Silence.

Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But pain's like water. It finds a way to push through any seal. There's no way to stop it. Sometimes you have to let yourself sink inside of it before you can learn how to swim to the surface.” -Katie Kacvinsky
> 
> HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY, MAX CAULFIELD!!! <3 <3 <3


	14. Split

Darkness.

Silence.

Nothingness.

... 

… 

… 

She could feel the cool, slick floor beneath her back and on the palms of her hands as awareness fizzed in like frothy suds from waves breaking in the ocean during a storm. She marginally turned her head to the side and slowly wiggled it back and forth noticing the hard marble-like structure beneath her. Max pushed up on her elbows then to a sitting position and finally opened her eyes.

“Shit,” she grimaced, which echoed down the hallway and deep into the narrow distance, then placed one hand on the top of her throbbing head and the other underneath her nose. In the past, when it felt like a chainsaw had torn through her skull, her nostrils would flow with sticky, scarlet liquid. Part of her expected to have a similar reaction as before, but when she pulled her hand away, she looked down and saw no traces of blood.

The brunette shifted so her arms wrapped around her knees with fingers from both hands entwined in the front, while her thoughts became less abstract, coalescing into sensible and logical understanding. “Something... happened,” she whispered to no one, half-believing an audible response would be returned yet was unable to decipher her own recollection. She wasn’t particularly cold, but she shivered and wished for a warmth that somehow had escaped her.

“Chloe...?” she recalled, almost as if asking a question. 

“Chloe...” 

“My... Chloe.” 

“Chloe! Fuuuuck!”

Suddenly, the disoriented girl remembered who and where she was before arriving at this place. She jumped up from the floor, spinning around frantically searching for any sign of her soulmate. Her chest thudded from a thunderous drumming which was rapidly increasing with each passing second. Bile inched up her throat, burning the lining of her esophagus, so she swallowed hard to push it back down. Max took a deeply forced breath to try and calm her nerves, but it did little to soothe her worries. All she saw was an unending hallway in both directions, and she realized she was standing in a room with endless equidistant funhouse-like mirrors.

“Fuck. Des!” Her voice reverberated throughout the confined corridor eventually dulling to a minuscule tone that was no longer within earshot.

Up and down the hallway, and on each of her sides, various reflections of herself stared back in her direction, moving as she moved. Each mirror showed a Max that looked almost identical to the one glancing in at them except for tiny, barely discernible differences. She stepped to the closest mirror and peered inside, immediately noticing her reflection had slight highlights in her hair. Max never really cared much about her appearance, wearing minimal makeup and whatever clothing felt comfortable. Unless she had a meeting for M3 or went out with her wife, she put forth little effort to look nice beyond the minimum. Chloe constantly told her she was naturally beautiful and was sexiest when she didn’t try too hard, so she took that as her cue to be herself and not worry much about how she looked. She wondered what circumstances must have happened for the girl in the mirror to get highlights.

Max shuffled sideways a couple of steps and found herself in front of the mirror beside the first, staring into the eyes of another almost identical image. She squinted and the reflection simultaneously did the same. She raised her arm and the image copied her exact motion, as expected. While the reflection had her arm raised, Max noticed an eerie tattoo on the backside of her triceps. She tilted her head to get a better view of the ink, and what she saw caused her to step backward with a gasp. It was a picture of a dead blue butterfly surrounded by black flies, black hearts, and the words “CHLOE PRICE FOREVER” with “1994-2013” inked underneath. Without warning, tears cascaded down the brunette’s face as she stumbled backwards pressing her back against the opposite wall between two of the mirrors. She slowly slinked to a seating position, tipping over with her head between her knees.

She sniffled and shook, balled on the cold floor, for longer than she knew. Upon seeing the reflection’s tattoo, she felt the same nauseating despair she experienced while hearing her soulmate squirm as she bled out on the scummy floor in the Blackwell bathroom. It was a memory that would no doubt haunt her for the rest of her life, and one that could paralyze her with just the thought. Seeing the image of herself in a universe without the love of her life felt way more real than she was prepared for at the moment.

She finally came to the understanding that what she saw was a reality that didn’t exist anymore in her universe. At the very least, it was rendered irrelevant because of the love she shared with her perfect person. Snapping out of the debilitating state of grief, Max felt calmer than she had since her arrival. Thoughts of her partner and their little family helped push the darkness away from her mind, causing a slight smile to form on her face.

“We’re Max and Chloe... I-I can do this.” She puffed her chest and thought back on the hardships they’d faced since the first storm week, and she knew this was just another challenge they would overcome together.

 _I need to feel_ _her_ _._

Max straightened her back, found a comfortable sitting position, then closed her eyes, fully intending to contact her wife in their shared mindspace. She soared past the grey as she normally would and searched for the raised spot where her power resided. When she located the area, the tiny mound was flattened like a nail that had been hammered into wet wood. It was still there, just not with the typical consistency as she remembered. “Dammit,” she whispered, trying to grasp the spot and slide it upward. Try as she might, there was no way for her to get to the circuitry and wisps where Chloe’s aura existed.

Another slight panic prickled through her nerves, beginning in her chest and radiating through her other extremities, yet she pushed it aside to focus on the one thing that mattered most.

 _Maybe if I just release a little rewind, Chloe will feel it and respond_ _._

Hovering over the once raised sweet spot, Max looked down and focused her energy. She pressed the area with as much force as she could muster, and it caused a sharp, splintering pain that pierced through her skull. “Ahhh!” The stinging sensation only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was obvious she needed to steer clear of the area for the time being. It felt sore and tender in a way she hadn’t experienced before. It broke the freckled girl’s heart to know she couldn’t feel Chloe under the current circumstances.

 _We’re always together, even when we_ _’re not._

“Where are you, babe?”

* * *

A low, screeching hum continuously played on a loop while incoherent thoughts rattled through the girl’s mind. It was like a dreamless, restless sleep fueled by anxiety and dread. “The fuck?” Chloe’s face was pressed against a solid, flat floor that chilled her body to its core once consciousness eased itself back in. She rolled over and opened her eyes, peering up towards a darkened black space where a ceiling should reside, yet all she could view were never ending walls jutting up as far as the eye could see.

“Damn, my head,” she complained through gnashed teeth as if someone was beside her listening while she spoke. Her voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the hallway. She reached up and ran her fingers over the messy hair on the back of her head where the pain began. Chloe then stretched her neck out and massaged the area just below the lower portion of her skull, which offered only a slight relief.

“Where am I?” She couldn’t remember how she got there or what she was doing before her arrival, but she was damn sure going to find out. She pushed her body up and forced herself to a stand, stretching her arms and legs as she stood. The floor had been cool to the touch but the temperature in the hallway felt average; not cold, not hot. Despite the rather comfortable conditions, Chloe had this craving to feel affection. She yearned for a very specific warmness to fulfill her desire but couldn’t quite understand what she needed.

She confusingly looked around and realized she was surrounded by mirrors that seemed to house her reflection regardless of how she moved. Bobbing her head left and right, and wiggling her arms around, Chloe tested the images that responded exactly as she expected.

 _What the hell is this place?_

The blonde placed her fingertips on the nearest mirror and dragged them across, from one to the next, as she strolled down the infinite hallway watching various versions of herself appear with each new reflection. She stopped at one in particular, for some reason, and felt uneasy by what she saw.

It seemed to be the saddest image she had come across so far. Her hair was still blue and the time had to be several years in the past. Her face looked heavy like she was holding a thousand pounds of burden on her shoulders. Her skin was tight on her bones and she was extremely malnourished. The dark bags under her eyes meant sleep was something that happened only occasionally. She knew her life had been tough after her father died but wondered what the girl on the other side of the mirror had gone through to end up so feeble and beaten down.

 _My… dad_ _… died_ _?… Mom…?_

“MAAAX!!” She screamed with an animalistic, guttural inflection that came from deep within her, which boomed throughout the mirrored hallway.

Suddenly, Chloe remembered everything. She recalled tunneling in and seeing events unfold through her teenage daughter’s eyes. The older wheelchair-bound version of herself had pushed some sort of button that started a machine which was tearing Des apart. She remembered opening her power, per her wife’s direction, in order to help provide the teen with the strength she needed. The warmth she was missing and hungered for was that of her favorite person in the world and she wanted to be near her so badly.

 _I_ _-I_ _can’t feel her_ _. Fuck!_

She didn’t need to search her mind for the power, it was clear something was hindering their connection, and it fractured her heart into a million pieces.

Through tear-filled sobs, Chloe’s breathing bordered desperate, as she clawed at her chest and throat trying to pull more air into her lungs. The room began spinning causing her to crouch down so she wouldn’t fall over. She propped herself against the nearest mirror, and squeezed her eyes so tightly it made her nauseous. Thoughts swirled around inside her head bouncing from one painful memory to the other…

“Chloe, listen,” the recording vividly played in her mind, which she still had memorized. “Even if I never… even if we're moving for good, we’re always together, okay? Even when we're apart. We're still Max and Chloe. I will always, always love you. ( _sigh_ ) Goodbye.”

She’d listened to the tape her best friend left after her dad died probably a hundred times, and it was odd how current it felt despite the fact that she was now nearly twice the age she was then. Abruptly, like using an X-Potion in Final Fantasy VII, Chloe felt a sense of healing and vigor wash through her entire body. Even though the recording was from one of the darkest times in her life, the memory of the her best friend’s voice filled her heart with strength. She finally felt clean oxygen enter her nasal passages and travel through her lungs, causing her chest to swell. She released a deep, airy breath, her lungs deflated, and she felt the sadness shift to a much more manageable emotion: anger.

Chloe stood to her feet and ripped the tears away from her cheeks using each of her upper palms. Facing the mirror that contained the tired, malnourished reflection, the blonde screamed at the top of her lungs and punched it with all of her weight. “Shiiit!” A slicing pain scattered through her knuckles, traveled quickly through her wrist, up the arm, and crashed into her shoulder. She hopped around for a moment, grabbing her arm with the opposite hand and cussing, until the pain dulled.

From the center of the mirror, where Chloe had punched, she noticed splintering lines form that were rapidly expanding. A thin metallic layer shattered from the cracks and dropped to the floor with clinking sounds as the pieces all fell, leaving only the mirror frame still hanging on the wall. The same metallic shards began falling from the other mirrors to her sides and behind her. They fell like dominoes beginning with the one Chloe struck, cascading outward like ripples in a pond. One after another, the pieces hit the floor in torrents sounding like tiny explosions as far as she could see in each direction.

The blonde watched in astonishment, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, forgetting how much her arm hurt, until she couldn’t hear the clanking chimes anymore. Turning back to what was once a mirror, she noticed the reflection was gone and replaced by a framed scene from the reality with the malnourished reflection. As she peered deeply into the reality beyond the glass, the hallway phased from her sight, and, like a vacuum, she was sucked inside. 

* * *

In recent years, Max found herself unable to just kick back and hope for things to happen. She had become more of a doer and wasn’t about to wait around considering the circumstances. For the most part, her confidence soared sky high and it was because of the love she shared with the most amazing girl she’d ever known.

 _I must_ _find a way to Chloe_.

Uncertainty existed in the recesses of her mind because of their barricaded connection, but that didn’t stop her from knowing her wife was out there just as worried about her. On top of that, she knew Des was the one who was hooked up to a machine. She desperately hoped their added power was enough to give her the boost she needed to be successful; whatever that meant. Max had two goals: find the love of her life and make sure she was safe, and figure out what happened to their teenage daughter, also confirming the girl’s safety. She was determined to find answers and it would start with figuring out where she was and why she was there.

Max stood to her feet and approached the nearest mirror. Her reflection seemed to mock her with a smirk that she knew originated from her own face. This would just be another story one day about how crazy her life had been the last few years, and the brunette couldn’t wait to share this most recent experience with her wife.

Suddenly, she noticed a small, splitting crack that splintered like a lightning bolt across the face of the mirror like it had been struck by something. The fissure rapidly grew downward from her reflection causing the girl to take a swift step backwards. A layer shattered from the surface falling downward and pinging the floor with high-pitched chimes just beside Max’s shoes. Like an outward pulse, all of the other mirrors followed the first, dropping a layer of metallic material throughout the hall in each direction.

After several noisy minutes, the crashing dulled in the distance followed by a silence that seemed much quieter than before. Max stepped closer to a glassless-frame and watched a scene where she and Chloe, during the ‘Shitwell’ years, were in her truck driving around. A sense of nostalgia filled her heart and she peered deeply inside recalling how nice it felt to finally reconnect with her best friend so many years ago. Suddenly, she felt the ground beneath her feet dematerialize and a weightless sensation wash through her like she was floating.

…

Darkness.

Silence.

* * *

Silence. 

Darkness.

… 

Fresh laundry. It’s glorious. It’d been so long since the laundromat in town had banned her. She even borrowed some of Max’s PJ’s to wear while she ran her load so everything would be cleaned. Everything all nice and warm from the dryer. Her clothes don’t feel like sweaty, greasy rags but actual fabric that smells nice.

Her skin prickles from the sense memory of pajamas fresh from the dryer, Dad doting on her and Max during one of their many sleepovers. Some tears fall from her face and she wipes them away quickly, trying to ignore the stinging in her throat. She starts inspecting and folding up her clothes to stuff them back into her bag. Fuck, these jeans have new tears. I need to ask Max if she has a sewing kit, I definitely need to patch them again.

She looks at herself in the mirror and fights back more tears. She actually looks clean, maybe even kind of put together, despite the way her clothes hang off her spare frame, and the hollowness to her cheeks. Things have changed though, with a roof over her head and hopefully regular meals in the future, that'll change and she'll start putting back on curves. At least I can stand looking in mirrors now, damn... Total lone wanderer chic, fuck yeah.

She checks her phone, a pile of missed calls and texts from Joyce. Nope.

That she’d be so close, yet so far hurts more than when she wasn’t fucking acknowledging any of it. Was she trying because she was actually coming around, or just scared of something happening to Chloe and trying to manipulate her? Does it fucking matter? She sprawls out on the couch with Max’s laptop and tries to drown the thoughts in cat videos.

It doesn’t work.

Joyce even making an attempt is absolutely batshit crazy, whatever her reasons are. Maybe she should let her try again? I can hear Max being all disappointed in me for just blowing her off.

Fuuuuuuuuck. She’s about to swap the cat videos for some punk rock to psych herself up when the gentle refrains of a violin drift in through the door.

She cocks her head and sits upright. Right, there was a violin case in Kate’s room. She listens, entranced as Kate warms up before launching into an up-tempo waltz. Chloe’s eyes drift closed as the gentle music soothes her frayed nerves. Fuck, she's really good. I wonder if Max and Kate ever play together? They should, I bet they’d sound great.

She drifts along as Kate switches to a slow, mournful dirge. She should give her mom some kind of chance, right? She doesn’t have to forget the awful shit they did. She never will. Can I even forgive her? Does she have the right to even expect that? She can practically hear Kate scolding her to give her the chance. Rachel had always encouraged her anger and resentment before offering a toke or a drink to make her feel better, but nothing had ever gotten better.

She takes a breath and stares at the phone screen trying to come up with the words. Rules, she should start with rules.

**Chloe**

3:12pm

look, if we’re going to start talking again, we need rules. you break a rule, i stop talking for as long as i want.

rule 1: my name is Chloe. only call me that.

rule 2: i am a girl, i am your daughter. don’t misgender me.

rule 3: i start the talking and we take this at my speed.

rule 4: i start talking to david only when i want to.

rule 5: no using dad to guilt me.

clear?

**Joyce**

3:19 pm

Okay. Do you want to talk now?

 **Chloe**

3:22 pm

maybe tomorrow.

There, now she can give Max something to actually be proud of her for doing. Her entire body shudders from the pent-up stress of getting those words down and sent. But that’s it, she’s offered the olive branch. I’ll probably get smacked in the face with it but whatever, I can at least say I fucking tried…

_…wait… what?_

“Whoa, shit!! This isn’t real.” Like a light bulb turning on, Chloe realized she had been experiencing a different reality in a universe she didn’t recognize; at least not totally. 

…

Silence.

…

As if being woken from a dream-like state, she was back in the hallway staring at the floor where broken shards of metallic material lined the base of the walls. 

* * *

…

“And that’s how I fixed this truck,” Chloe said. She placed the cigarette to her lips, inhaled and blew the smoke out the window making a few O’s. “I mean, it’s running, stalled on me a few days ago, it needs a new fuel pump among other things. I need to get some funds together to fix it completely, I might be able to get a loan off a friend.” They parked in, as Chloe called it, ‘Shitwell’ parking lot, waiting for Rachel and Sloane. Chloe let Max choose the music on the radio, teasing her on the choice of ‘Hipster acoustic music’. An RV drove past them and parked in the corner of the lot. “There’s Frank,” Chloe said looking at the RV. The bluenette looked over at Max, she was tiredly slumped on the driver's side door looking back at her.

“When did you start smoking?” Max inquired, not wanting to bring up the conversation in front of the others.

“Meh, I dunno know, just picked it up ya know.” Chloe exhaled more smoke. “Something to pass time, and ease my nerves.”

“And you have a drug dealer?" _Chloe has changed so much._ **_What did you expect? it’s been five years idiot._**

“Chillax Max,” Chloe smiled, “I just get some weed and alcohol from him, living with Stepdouche and his bullshit ya need to blow off some steam. Make your brain fuzzy, it’s good, forget about your shit for a while.”

“Hmmm, I think you and Sloane have that in common.”

Chloe looked at Max then turned and looked out her window. “So... is Sloane like your best friend...or your-”

“No... she’s..." Max blushed, “We’re only in a few classes together, I don’t know much about her, till today.”

“And you jumped in her truck?” Chloe said surprised, and even though she hated it, a little jealous.

“At the time she said that someone she knew was hurting and needed help, so, I-I....”

“Hmm, friendly neighborhood SpiderMax.” Chloe smiled.

“She...she was very convincing okay.” Max explained, “Even if she was kinda drunk...and stoned.” Max shook her head, “I’m an idiot.” She let out a tired sigh. “I just...didn’t want her to also get behind the wheel and drive."

“SpiderMax SpiderMax everywhere is SpiderMax, spins a web any size,” Chloe grinned as she sang. Max yawned and giggled. Sloane and Rachel arrived, parking next to Frank’s RV, “All I’m saying Max is that you were there for someone, someone you barely knew, even if it was under false pretenses. When they asked for help, you acted. Not a lot of people would do that.”

 _Why couldn’t I be there for you when you really needed help Chloe?_ Max shrugged one shoulder. She looked away from Chloe and picked at the door's material, she spoke quietly. “Guess I’ve learned from past mistakes.” 

_...huh..._

_...wait, who’s Sloane?... this isn’t right..._

“What the hell?”

...

Max was immediately pulled from the other universe and nearly lost her balance, landing back where she was standing in the hallway amongst the endless frames and shards of glass. A row of never-ending universes, like the one she just experienced, hung on the walls through empty frames in each direction. It blew her mind how it could feel so real, and she finally understood what Rachel had been trying to show her through the trance in the Watcher’s realm.

_We’re all..._ _connected_ _. We’re the same._

She wasn’t sure how, but she knew the shattering of the mirrors could only originate from one source. Chloe was behind it somehow; the feeling in her heart was all the proof she needed. Max had an epiphany in that moment. She and her soulmate weren’t just connected by atoms, powers, wisps, yin and yang, or childhood memories. The two girls were crafted from the same cosmic material that tethered them together for all eternity. It was much deeper than all those other things combined. They had always been together and attached by the pure love they shared with one another.

Max quickly realized there was no longer a need for the sweet spot which had been completely closed off. Their powers were just tools used to help them eventually understand what she was only now fully grasping. They didn’t need to float through the mindspace seeking each other’s energy. It was always within them burning as brightly as a midday sun in the desert. An intense warmth swelled inside her and she could feel her best friend again.

* * *

_Damn that was insane._

Chloe stood in silence for several minutes as she pondered the universe she had been inside, wondering how it could feel so real. It wasn’t some unrelated, distant version of herself that existed somewhere in the ether, it was really her somehow. She recalled the events of the other reality like she had truly experienced them from some past memory. The rapidity of her incoming thoughts was confusing at first, but slowly the garbled mess formed into a complete understanding.

_Shit. We’re all_ _the same._

An intense heat filled the girl’s heart and she looked around the messy hallway to find the source of the pulsating warmth.

 _Goddamnit, she’s_ _here_ _!_

Everything began to make sense and fall together naturally. She and her wife were bound to one another and always would be. Through togetherness, separation, life, and even death, the two girls would always be together no matter what happened, and it would last all of eternity.

Abruptly, the walls, glass panes, and halls bled from sight and transfigured into glowing prisms, decahedrons, and goldenrod lattice matrices, and she could see beyond that tangible world. Peering down what was once an endless hallway, the outline of the girl she longed to feel materialized and stood staring back at her in the distance. “Max!” Chloe cried out. “Fuck, I see you! God, Max!” Her breathing hitched and her heart skipped a beat knowing her perfect person was safe and near her once again.

“Chloe! I see you too, babe!” The girls ran up to one another and could feel the other’s embracing warmths, auras intermingling like a hug but at a much deeper and profound level. Their energies appeared and disappeared, swirling through the other like a hand passing in and out of running water. They tickled one another and played together like two pirate girls running around town without a care in the world. It was a perfect existence where the two could be together and fully enjoy the other’s presence.

After several unmeasured, playful moments, the initial excitement died down a bit and Chloe noticed the walls to the sides and floor down below blinking back into her view. Solidity and tangibility returned, and Max was there with her arms wrapped around Chloe’s torso in a content hug that she never wanted the girl to release. She pulled the brunette back and instinctively pressed her lips against her mouth, intensely savoring her favorite taste in the world. She ran her hands through her partner’s frizzy, soft brown hair with a ferocious attack that felt both passionately sloppy yet emotionally under control.

“Moms!” The voice in their minds was swift and startling, and the married couple clearly recognized their teenage daughter calling out to them. They broke from their fervid trance but still clenched onto each other with both arms. Chloe never wanted to let her favorite person go, latching on tightly as if her partner might float away like a helium balloon if she released her grip.

“Shit, Des?! Are y-you okay?” Max shuddered like she was coming down from a high and had just realized they were still not out of the woods yet.

“I’m good, Mom. But listen to me...” Her voice faded in and out like a radio signal on the brink of losing reception. “Fuck, I’m so glad I can hear you again. For a moment I thought... you... you...”

“It’s fine, Des. We’re fine.” Chloe spoke up in an attempt to soothe the girl’s concerns. “We’ve been worried about you too, sweetheart.” The words coming from her own mouth sounded tender and almost overly kind.

_Sweetheart?_

“What the hell happened to you? Why was that other damn Chloe trying to rip you apart? I swear to god, if she hurt you...” Max got straight to the point, as she typically did these days, with a fiery disdain in her voice.

“No, you’ve got it all wrong. She was trying to help me split myself throughout the multiverse so we can pull everyone back together, and it worked. She’s like the brains behind saving every single one of you and I’m the tool she’s using to repair what was broken. We’re so close now! You two are the prime versi... and we must.... .... safe... ...I am only... and...... ….... one last time …....... …..... …..” The transmission was failing, and the young girl’s voice dwindled to a static-like hum, finally tapering out to silence.

“Des?” Chloe knew, and suspected her wife did as well, that Des’s communication line was long gone. The way it flashed through their minds didn’t feel like it had before. It was almost like some machine or computer had sent her to find them and relay specific information. Unfortunately, the message failed before any pertinent intel was presented.

“At least she’s safe, babe. I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that she’s not hurt.”

“Yeah for damn sure.” Chloe tenderly placed both hands on each of Max’s freckled cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. “Max, I love you so goddamn much. The more we find out about ourselves, the more I just wanna touch you and hold you... and... I dunno, be near you.”

“Me too, Chlo. You are my everything. I get to fucking laugh with you and be sad with you, share with you, and care wholly about you. I get to walk and run with you, build our lives together, and just be around you. It’s the only thing I’ve ever truly wanted. What we have is so so damn special, babe.”

The older girl swiped a stray tear from her cheek and bumped her petite wife with her shoulder. “Stop that shit, Maximus. Your goopy ass wont make me cry; I refuse! Plus, we need to focus on getting out of this place. So... how this hell do we get outta here?”

“No idea. Oh,” there was an inquisitive shift in Max’s tone, “is your power, like… blocked, Chlo? I think I understand everything in a way I hadn’t before. Our connection is so much deeper than just our powers. We don’t need them.”

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “I think it’s gone; and I can’t say I’m not thrilled about that shit. Part of me hated that it was always just fucking there, calling out to me.”

“Remember Tom?" Max asked, placing a flat hand on the small of Chloe’s back.

“You mean that slimy fuckface that told me I needed to die? Yeah, I remember the bastard. Fuck em.”

“Well, he lost control and became obsessed with the way it felt, and I don’t really blame him to be honest. I was worried about going down the same path, but because of our love, I didn’t need to feel anything besides you. You are more than enough for me, babe. Without you, I don’t know what would have happened to me.” Chloe threw her arm around the girl’s neck and squeezed her in for a snug side hug not saying a word for several seconds.

“So,” the taller girl began, breaking the momentary silence, “these mirror frames are still here. What do you think would happen if we both go inside the same one, ya know... together? I think that might be our next move.”

“I dunno, Chlo, but how many times have you followed me without really knowing if we were doing the right thing? If you think we should, I’m with you all the way... forever.”

“Maxi Max, I told you to stop with the goopy shit. We need to figure this out.” She smirked and watched as her wife returned the gesture with a heartfelt grin of her own. “Besides, I would follow you anywhere. I’m never leaving your side, dude. I’m still your faithful chauffeur and companion… ya know, in life and everything. I go where you go.”

After a quick peck on the cheek, the shorter girl turned and faced the long corridor and pointed with an open palm. “Well, which one should we choose? Does it even matter?” The lovers strolled through the hall looking left and right, observing, but not too deeply, the infinite number of universes that lined the hallway.

In one, they watched a young version of Max that seemed more like a superhero than anything else. She was freezing time, killing bad guys, and working her ass off to make sure she and Chloe were safe from the Prescotts.

In another, there was a nightmare version of Max that somehow collected the memories from hundreds of lifetimes because of the instability of the universe. It seemed like Max and Chloe were in a time loop being mocked by nightmare Max, but the onlookers just shrugged and kept walking.

There were several where Max had died, several where Chloe had died, and some where both died, but neither girl even flinched as they saw these unfathomable existences. They passed by dozens of universes and briefly witnessed both joyful and extremely dark events play out. In all cases, Max and Chloe were present in one way or another, even if it were just in memories, still deeply tied to one another.

If the wheelchair-bound version of Chloe and their teenage daughter were successful, they would somehow be able to mend the multiverse and all versions of themselves would be restored. At least that’s how the taller girl interpreted what was happening, and she knew her partner had a similar understanding.

“What about this one?” Max spoke up as she turned to face the inside of the frame, not completely focusing yet to avoid getting pulled inside again.

“Works for me, love. But, Max, when I was sucked through to that other universe, I had no idea I wasn’t... well, me. It took a little while for me to realize it wasn’t where I belonged. What if we don’t recognize things, like, ever? What if we never come back?”   
  
“Don’t think like that, Chlo. The same thing happened to me, and we both figured it out and returned safely. If you really believe this is what we’re supposed to do, then let’s do it. We’re Max and Chloe, together we can do anything. Plus, this one looks like we’re enjoying some Chinese food. I could definitely eat.”

“Now you’re speaking my language. Yeah, we look happy. I think we’ll enjoy it there. It’s as good a place as any, I suppose.” Chloe looked over at her first mate, not knowing when they started holding hands but was very glad they had. “You ready?” The brunette shot her an impish smirk that caught her off guard.

“I’m the readiest,” Max replied with a slight giggle and a pump of her eyebrows.

“Dammit, love. When we get back, you’re mine. You deserve what I’m gonna give ya. I can’t fucking wait to get your clothes off.” She twisted her lover around and they were face to face, bodies pressed against one another. She could feel every curve of her wife’s frame and wished they were back home right then. Unfortunately, they still had work to do. She craned down, gingerly pressing her lips against the younger girl’s while running her free hand through thick, dark hair.

“Sounds great, babe, but you don't get to have all the fun, I wanna play too.” Another onslaught of kisses followed then Max took a half step back, pulling their lips away from one another. “We gotta go, Chlo. The sooner we get through this, the quicker we can be back to enjoy that alone time you’re talking about.”

Chloe grinned and nodded in agreement then turned so the pair was looking into the same frame where versions of themselves were laughing and eating food alone together in an apartment she didn’t recognize. “I love you, Max.”

“Love you too, Chlo. See you on the other side.” Chloe squeezed her wife’s hand and nudged her hips with her own. Reality swirled around like a twisting plume of smoke and the girls vanished from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When we each focus on being the dominant force in our own universe rather than invading other universes, we all win." -Emily V. Gordon
> 
> Very special thank you to two of my peers (and friends!) who are brilliant Life is Strange fic writers. They graciously allowed me to sample a portion of their amazing stories to help drive home the point that every universe exists simultaneously through the same prime source (Max and Chloe). Please check them and their works out below:
> 
> [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq)  
> [Statistics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633634)
> 
> [Santa_Cruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz)  
> [This action will have consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968)
> 
> Also, please check out [Jibbypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbypuff/pseuds/Jibbypuff) and his amazing story [The Pirates' Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368358/chapters/53439889) for some fun!


	15. The Tourniquet

… 

Nothingness. 

… 

… 

"Oh my Dog! This is so good!" 

The two women sat on Max's couch digging into their food ravenously as a Netflix series played on the monitor across the room. They weren't paying much attention to the show, as food to replace their missed lunches took priority. Between mouthfuls of pot-stickers, sweet and sour pork, and rice the two of them could not stop glancing at each other; both with something clearly on their minds yet unable to form the right words and being polite enough to allow the other to go first. A tension grew in the room, something exciting and familiar, yet new and foreign at the same time. They focused once again on their dinner. One of them would have to break the ice. 

"You know…" 

Chloe stopped raising the chopsticks to her mouth and looked over towards her first mate, a quizzical look painted her expression and an eyebrow raised. With a small nod, she offered Max to continue. 

"…you never did finish your story." 

"Yeah, I guess I didn't," she giggled. "We kinda got sidetracked, yeah?" 

"It's very easy with you." Max moved closer and poked the taller girl in the ribs to accentuate her statement. 

"Dude! You're starting something…" Chloe casually set down her dinner. 

"Am I?" Another poke was highlighted with a sly freckled grin. 

"K nerd! Come here!" Chloe lunged and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and ended up on top. Victory was at hand! The captain mercilessly attacked her crewmate's sides. 

"Er… Chloe... No! Stop! HA! HA! HA!" 

"Submit ya' scurvy dog!" 

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Stop! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I! HA! Can't! HA! HA! HA! Breathe!" The tickling didn't let up. 

“Say it, dork!" 

"HA! Oh my Dog! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! StHAHAHAp! HA! HA! HA! HA! I give! HA! HA! HA! I'm gonna pee! HA! HA! I give! I give!" 

With a final wiggle of fingers, hands were removed from ribs and she laid down lengthwise next to the still giggling victim facing her. Fitting like two parts of a puzzle they gazed into the other's eyes, each seeing their friend in familiar and yet new ways. They stayed this way until the laughter trailed off and their breathing returned to a normal steady pace. 

"Hey…" In sync, they both started talking. A freckled smile met a mischievous smirk. 

"You really want to know?" 

"Yeah, Chlo. I need to understand what's changed and… well… I want to learn more about… you." 

"Ok Relaxi-Max. I get it. I'm just… some of this shit is really dark. I mean, I know what you went through… mostly." 

"…Mostly?" 

"Come on, you and I know each other too well. Don't we?" She gave her a telling look. "You left some things out." 

"Yeah…" She let out a sigh. "I guess I did. A… are you …mad?" Max cringed a bit. 

"What? No! No, you dork! It's just… I'd like to think we get back to being us again, you know?" 

"I… you're right." Max blushed as thoughts of ' _… being us…_ ' complemented her already enamored feelings. She sat up in an attempt to get some distance and hide her face but failed to do so as she noticed the other girl's blue eyes follow. Chloe followed suit, stretching and standing up to let her crimson friend off the hook for now. 

"Let's get back to that later." Her eyes twinkled with delight. "If we're gonna get all heavy and shit, we'd better clean this stuff up first." 

The girls proceeded to tidy up the remnants of their respective meals, tossed the dishes into the washer, and met back at the couch. The taller blonde settled down and Max stretched out with her head on Chloe's lap. Chloe looked down at blue eyes and freckles and slowly leaned closer, until their noses were almost touching. 

"Comfy?" She waggled her eyebrows as her warm breath washed over the brunette's face which forced her little pirate's freckles to become camouflaged amidst a crimson background once again. 

"Very." The response had a confidence that even the blush couldn't hide. The blonde's smirk made an appearance. _We can get through this._

"Good. Alright, if you have any questions or need me to stop, go ahead and say something, this might take a while. You ready?” 

"The readiest,” the smaller girl confidently replied.

Chloe briefly paused as if something didn’t feel quite right. She shook it off then took a deep breath and began. "Well, it all started a couple of weeks after Rachel disap… wait. What the hell did you just say?" 

“You know, babe... that dumb, dorky thing I sometimes say when I want you to get turned on and all.” Max lifted her shoulders with a shrug, a goofy smile forming on her face. Suddenly, her grin faded and her mouth dropped open in astonishment, eyebrows darting upward. An awareness was setting in and her mind was racing, yet the only cohesive word she could utter was, “Wowser.” 

“Fuck. This is nuuuuts! We’re in another fucking universe... like, right now!” Chloe energetically turned and scanned the apartment, then she finally peered back down at Max, who just stared up at her wife’s radiating blue eyes from the spot on the couch where she was propped. 

“Well, damn,” Max muttered. “Now that we know we’re here, shouldn’t something… happen?” The brunette recalled how quickly the previous reality faded when she realized she wasn’t in her home universe and figured this time would be similar. 

“Look. Holy shit!” The older girl pointed to the nearest wall beside the couch. Barely visible translucent ripples rhythmically cascaded up and down the surface, bubbling outward every so often like boiling water. Max reached up to touch her face and when she pulled away, her hand stringed outward like it was made of stretchy saltwater taffy. She noticed the floor and the ceiling sharing similar properties as the wall and a slight fright splintered through her nerves. The distance between herself and the rest of the room was filled with what appeared to be millions of web-like strands glistening and dancing in the mid-morning sun. 

Not a lot surprised the brunette anymore, but the sensations she felt were unlike anything she experienced before. Her mind uncontrollably jumped to thoughts of the wheelchair-bound version of her favorite person and her teenage daughter. Where Des had been split amongst the infinite depths of the multiverse, she felt like the opposite was happening to her. An unseen, forced pressure squeezed her thoughts like a tourniquet had been purposefully tightened around her mind by design. 

“Chloe?” The younger girl whispered but wasn’t sure if the words even left her lips. All tangibility bled from sight and rational thought was becoming more difficult to control. The freckled girl fought against the surreal, abstract nature of what she was seeing but failed to fully regain command of her own mind. Max hurriedly searched for the once-raised sweet spot where her power and the inner-workings of her mind resided, but she couldn’t locate the area amidst the turbulence she was experiencing. She didn’t see nor physically feel her wife, but in her heart, she knew she was right there with her. “I love you, babe. I love you so goddamn much.” 

With her last words, a dark shadowy void spread throughout Max’s perception and she ceased her fight against the pressure allowing the tourniquet to fully take hold. A mighty wind blasted her body and loudly whipped all around blowing her skin and clothing. She’d never been skydiving before, even though she wanted to one day with Chloe, but this was exactly how she imagined it felt while free falling from the jump. 

She could tell she was rapidly traveling because she remembered the almost unbearable rushing wind that felt like microscopic razor blades all over her uncovered skin. Caricatured memories twisted and melted together like a hot ball of wax in her mind. 

_Chloe?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

After several immeasurable and vertiginous moments, Max abruptly felt a solid surface beneath her feet like she had jumped from a short height. She crouched to catch her balance and realized her eyes were squeezed together tightly, so she slowly opened them and waited for her pupils to adjust to the light. She pushed herself to a stand and blinked several times before finally being able to view her surroundings. About two meters from her location, after vision phased back in, she noticed an older woman staring up at her from the sitting position in a wheelchair. Her strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes were unmistakable, and Max immediately recognized the woman. 

Their gazes latched onto one another, and the warmth from their souls lovingly twisting together forced a half-smile on the younger girl’s face. This version of her wife was quite a bit older than Max, but the woman in the wheelchair was no doubt the version of Chloe that masterminded the whole plan to restore the multiverse back to a single reality. The connection between the two was impalpable and Max understood why. Since all of the multiverse stemmed from her prime reality, this Chloe, too, was her Chloe; at least that’s what she thought. 

“Maximus, how are you feeling? Please take a seat if you’d like.” The blonde motioned to the chair directly to Max’s right with an open palm turned upward towards the ceiling. “I bet you’re a bit disoriented right about now.” Her voice sounded mature and wise, yet she could sense the pirate girl she’d known all of her life was still inside holding up a middle finger or two at the world. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Max quietly replied then took her companion’s suggestion. She sat down and shifted to a comfortable position, one leg under her body and the other still hanging and grazing the floor. “So, did you bring me here?” 

“That I did, First Mate. Would you like anything to drink? I want you to be comfortable, but I also suspect we don’t have much time.” Max noticed the woman completely focusing on her, never breaking eye contact, and even though she was very thirsty, she refused the drink with a slight shake of her head. 

“Okay, so... I’ll just say it. These next moments will be tough... very tough, and I don’t know exactly what the end result will look like. I have my theories but don’t know for sure. To be honest, I didn’t know where we were going when I started this whole thing, just that we needed to get there. I did anticipate, however, that you would need some help while all versions of yourself merged back into you. I’ve placed a sort of quantum filter on your mind to help ensure your head won’t explode. Not really, of course, just... well, to put it simple, you could go completely batshit bonkers. Imagine an infinite number of memories, experiences, and alternate versions of yourself rushing back into you at the same time. We needed to make sure all of our work didn’t fail in the end, and I won’t sugarcoat this; there’s a very real chance things could go wrong. But, you know, we’re Max and Chloe, right? We got this shit!” 

“Chloe.” Max matter-of-factly addressed the woman. “Where is she? MY Chloe.” 

“Oh, no need to worry right now. Her experience should be similar to your simulation here. You don’t need to concern yourself, though I know you well enough to know that’s damn near impossible. I mean, she is me... ya know? Soon, we’ll all be back together.” Chloe was clearly trying to calm Max down, but it wasn’t really working. “That’s the plan anyhow. Plus, we’re all connected. I know she’s fine because, well… I’m fine.” 

“Simulation? S-So, this isn’t real?” The younger girl’s voice shook as she spoke, and though she wanted to be brave, she had a terrible feeling about what was to come. 

“Oh, Maxi Max, I think you know the answer to that question. Of course we’re not physically here, but our minds are here, so that makes it real, don’t ya think? I suspect your physical body is right where you left it. I also don’t think it’s outside of the realm of possibility that absolutely zero time will have passed from the moment you left to the moment you go back; at least the perception of time in the prime universe anyway. Although my data pretty much took a shit several moments ago. Suffice to say, we’re beyond the point of return so I have to sorta make educated guesses now.” 

The younger girl stood and turned to the front wall, away from the elder woman in the room. She considered for a few seconds then turned back around, latching her view on the mastermind still looking up in her direction. “Why did you do all of this? I mean, what motivated you to spend your entire life trying to fix things we didn’t even know were broken?” 

For the first time since Max had arrived, Chloe looked away, spinning her wheelchair towards the advanced computers and machinery that lined the walls behind her. Her glance was undeniably focused, so it caught the younger girl off guard when she heard a tiny sigh come from the woman’s mouth followed by a couple of dampened sniffles. She watched as Chloe’s head titled slightly and a hand reach up to apparently touch her face. 

Max assumed the woman was wiping a tear or two, and her assumption was confirmed upon watching her spin the wheelchair back around and lock eyes once more. There was still a bit of smeared moisture on the woman’s cheeks so, instinctually, the younger girl stepped over to a small nearby side table and retrieve a tissue from the box. She then walked to the wheelchair and bent down towards Chloe’s matured, yet still gorgeous face. She placed an open palm under her chin and slowly blotted the moisture, tenderly grazing one cheek then the next. Max noticed the blonde gingerly shut her tired eyes with a barely noticeable coo. 

Suddenly, a memory Max had tucked away and nearly forgotten about pried its way into the girl’s mind...   
  
“Chloe, you’re priceless. Uh, no pun intended.” 

“You are such a geek. That’s why I love you. Of course, I know a geek when I be one. See, I’m practically a human entertainment system. It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you’d spend the night at my house...” 

“What do you want to watch?” 

“Uh, I think I’m in, like, a mellow ‘Blade Runner’ mood. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris.” 

“I know. You would look incredible with blue hair. Now let’s get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies.” 

“I remember, Max. Swear I won’t fall asleep. Not when you’re here. Not yet.” 

Max grabbed a tissue and started cleaning Chloe’s face. 

“Thanks. I think you missed a grain stuck in my eyeball.” 

“Hard to believe how just a little sand can cause such a big mess.” 

“It’s like that Chinese proverb, ‘A spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie.’ You know, like that butterfly thing...” 

“So I’ve heard...” 

Abruptly, the memory swirled away like a rising twist of smoke at a campfire, vanishing almost as quickly as it appeared. 

“Ah,” the graying woman commented while peering upward. “That look in your eyes. I can see the puzzle pieces falling together. You’re beginning to remember, yeah? To answer your question, ‘why did you do all of this?’... well... because I never stopped loving you, Max. Never. I figured it out after putting some serious thought behind the way you were acting that day. You changed things in the original timeline because you wanted to save my dad to make me happy again, but in doing so, you thought you sentenced me to a slow and painful death. What you didn’t know is when you visited me, you filled my entire heart with so much love, I actually started getting better.” 

The freckled girl didn’t know whether to be happy, sad, terrified, or relieved. She was stupefied with a thousand thoughts rattling around inside her brain. This was the same Chloe she visited years before and spent the day with in the alternate timeline. After jumping back, she was overwhelmed with relief in seeing her favorite person healthy again, sitting in her desk chair with her back to the room deep into their detective work. 

_I’ve never been so glad to see Chloe in my life. The second I saw her blue hair and_ _that beautiful pissed off face I wanted to kiss her again_ _._ _.._   
  
“As much as I love feeling your touch on my skin, can I please have my face back?” The blonde smirked up at the girl who was still hunched over her. 

Max realized she still had her palm snugly curved around Chloe’s chin and immediately dropped her arms to her sides, taking a swift step backwards. “I-I’m sorry.” She made her way back to the chair and sat down again. 

“Don’t be. Your touch and your love... it... it makes me so happy; you have no idea. Well, maybe you do have an idea, but you know what I mean.” After a moment of silence between the two women, Chloe continued. “I need to take a second right now and apologize, properly.” She wheeled closer and turned her chair so the pair was facing the same way directly beside one another. The older woman reached over and took Max’s hand, pressing the back-side to her lips. She lowered it and placed both of hers on top in her lap. 

“What could you possibly have to apologize for?” Max questioned. “I’m the piece of shit who didn’t even come visit until...” She trailed off as the memory of what she considered to be the greatest mistake she ever made popped back into her head. 

“No way, dude. Nobody knows you as well as I do; you know that. You were full of anxiety, doubt, grief, and so many other emotions no kid should have to shoulder. You shutting down and figuring out a way to push out the pain is not something to be ashamed of; not even a little. We’re all human. Our brains are designed to protect us by blocking out traumatic events so we can keep on living. It’s quite amazing from a purely scientific point of view, to be completely honest.” 

“I sorta got over most of the self-loathing years ago because of Chloe’s love. She’s so amazing; always protecting me and... she accepts me for who I am. I’ve no doubt changed for the better because of her, but not even once has she ever tried to purposefully change me. Not one time. She loves me for who I am and I love her for who she is... we’re perfect.” Max was starting to get emotional but somehow knew the older version of her soulmate didn’t mind. 

“Always so damn goopy, Maxter, and I love it.” Wheeling around to a position directly in front of her sitting visitor, the wheelchair-bound Chloe took both of Max’s hands into her own. “I need to apologize before you go,” she began while the women’s eyes lined up and hooked onto one another. “I asked you to do a thing that wasn’t fair to you back when you visited me. We were reconnecting and I could feel your love illuminating everything around me. Colors seemed more vivid, smells were more fragrant, I mean... I knew you were my soulmate right then. I guess I always knew, but that day, there was no denying it. I figured I would never be happier than I was at that moment, so I wanted to die with that feeling, experiencing the highest high I would ever know. We all thought I was gonna be a goner soon anyway. Me stabilizing then growing healthy was said to be a damn miracle, but you and I both know it was our love that healed me.” 

“God, Chloe,” Max whimpered. “You were in such bad shape physically, I considered doing it. Like really, really considered it. You seemed miserable, a-and I wanted to help you escape from your misery. I couldn’t do that, though. No way. Maybe it was selfish, but fuck that.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t or I wouldn’t be here today. We wouldn’t have gotten to this point.” 

“So,” Max wondered, “did you decide to start focusing on mending the universe like, right when I left?” 

“Oh, hell no. It took years for me to realize what I needed to do and figure out you were a damn time traveler, ya know? I was so angry at you for a little while. Yeah, it was irrational and unfair for me to hold it against you, but I got over it pretty quickly. Oh, by the way, did you read the letter I sent with Des?” 

“I did, but at the time I didn’t connect the dots. I didn’t know you were THE Chloe from my alternate timeline. I think I repressed the memory and blocked it out a bit, like you said.” 

“I stated that the problem we needed to fix was three-fold. First, we needed every version of you to choose your Chloes over Arcadia Bay because, well, you are never okay afterwards. Every Max needs her Chloe and vice versa. Second, we used another Max to help branch timelines so we could gain more information. Third, and what evolved into the main focus of the plan, save each Max and Chloe in every universe. The more I learned about the true nature of reality, timelines, and the multiverse, the more the data supported a point in time when the prime versions failed to sustain themselves. And without you, we all cease to exist. Hell, I didn’t even postulate a prime universe until I met Des. Anyway... you see, we’re all in this together; always have been.” 

Max stared in awe, into her older partner’s deep sapphire orbs, watching the mastermind explain her work. Chloe was inspired and excited, just like her own wife when she deeply cared about something. 

“We didn’t know until recently how this was going to play out. Even now, I’m not entirely sure what the final outcome will be just that we’ve reached the end of this long and fantastically amazing journey. It’s so goddamn beautiful Max, not at all unlike yourself, and one way or another it’ll be over soon. When we were young pirate girls, back in the day, we played pretend all the time. But did you ever imagine how fucking crazy and out of this world our lives would be?” 

<beep> <beep> <beep> <beep>

Chloe released Max’s hands, spinning around and wheeling over to one of the more centrally located monitors. She used her pointers on what appeared to be an invisible touch screen to move charts and numbers around and seemed to be analyzing some important data. 

“You’re about to leave, Max,” she spoke with her back to the room’s interior. “There's not much time now. Ha! ‘Time’.” 

“If this place exists in our minds,” Max curiously considered, “how are you using a computer here to know when I’ll leave?” 

“Like I said, this space is as real as anything, my dear.” Chloe’s words resonated with the younger girl. She recalled both the dreamspace that Rachel created and the mindspace she previously shared with her wife. Those places were real, she was sure of it, and wherever she and this disabled version of her wife were currently, she understood was similar in many ways. 

Suddenly, the room began shaking and vibrating like they were in the middle of an earthquake, yet their current existence seemed to quiver more from fear than from tectonic plates shifting below the earth’s surface. 

“Max.” The older woman slightly raised her focused voice, as she turned and faced her first mate. “Hang in there. I’m cereal... yes, I said ‘cereal’. This next part is what we’ve been working so hard and so long for. The tourniquet will hold and you’ll be fine if you fight. You will have to fight the darkness, love. It’s gonna get fucking rough, I won’t lie.” 

“So... Des was successful?!” Max quickly asked. “She’s gonna be safe right? And what about Chloe... MY Chloe?” The shaking of their current reality began to intensify with equipment and fixtures falling and flying all around the room, causing noise and commotion to almost drown out all other sound. 

Despite the dire situation they currently found themselves in, Chloe calmly yelled, “Even with reality collapsing around you, you’re still thinking of the safety of others; it doesn’t surprise me. Your heart is so fucking big. But yeah, Des has been goddamn brilliant, Max. She is soooo brave and strong. Using an intricately complex, yet elegant algorithm, she split infinitely and has been gathering everyone together for the final big pull. Des was also fitted with a tourniquet before she began; she’ll be as safe as you are.” 

“What about Chloe? Is she safe?” 

“I placed a filter on her mind too. I knew the tourniquet process would bring you to me, but I’m not exactly sure where she is, just that she’s safe. If something happened to her, I’m very sure we would both know. Plus, we’re all fighters, so I don’t think there’s any problem. At some point, I’ll merge with her and, if I’m allowed, my consciousness will fight like hell, trust me on that.” 

“What do you mean if you’re allowed?” Max asked with a focused sharpness to her voice. “Babe… uh... Chloe, I don’t understand.” 

“Well...” the strawberry blonde hesitated, a half-smile forming on her face in the same manner as her wife’s did when she was feeling loved, “with all of us merging back together, there’s a possibility that the prime version of Chloe will only be aware of certain consciousnesses; same for you. Actually, it’s more than only a possibility. The human brain has a finite carrying capacity, so I doubt either of you will be completely aware of every single thing each version of yourselves went through. What I am certain about, is that you will have the wisdom and the completeness from them all. It’s just impossible to remember and know every little thing; I don’t think we’d want to either.” 

“Fuck.” A dreadful question grew in the younger girl’s mind and she had to ask about it. “Does that mean there’s a chance we’ll return to our bodies with different personalities than we had when we left? I mean, is there a possibility that other traits and experiences will override what we’ve gone through in the prime universe?” 

“Ah.” Chloe nodded and grinned. The vibrations of the simulation were growing in ferocity, and she looked around the room before continuing. “Now you’re using your noodle. I really dunno, though. My suspicion is that the prime versions will remain dominant; the tourniquets should help with this too as they’ll slow the process and percolate your memories. The others will take root and some will be of influence; there’s just no way to really know which. Although, I did promise myself I would be completely transparent with you, even if it does bring you a degree of discomfort. The probability of your specific memories being overridden is higher than you’d like, I’m afraid.” 

Max’s heart sank and a thorny, electric jolt of nervousness shot through the girl’s body. If she somehow forgot even a small fragment of the time she and her wife spent together, this whole thing wouldn’t be worth it. Her muscles tensed and she felt her hands and legs tremble with fear. She picked at the edge of her jeans pocket, sensing an uncomfortably restless energy flowing from deep inside her. 

Then, a surprisingly euphoric sensation stilled her nerves and calmed her heart. “Wait. You said my Chloe is experiencing a similar simulation, right?” Things seemed mixed up and in disarray but amidst the chaos, she could sense her wife’s energy. No special rewind or fast-forward ability was needed, just the power of pure love. Even if not together in their own simulations, their bodies were still right beside one another on the air mattress back at her parents’ house. They are Max and Chloe, always together, even when they’re not. 

“She should be in a similar simulation, yes, but her experience is no doubt quite different than yours. Since the quantum field of the tourniquet was focused mainly on you so it would bring us together for this meeting, you are probably the most protected. Chloe’s mind will try and make sense of the space she perceives herself to be in. Think of it like a dream. Dreams are random images that the mind tries to connect as a singular flow of events even though those images might be totally unrelated.” The mature, older woman spun around and looked in the direction of the monitor she used previously. 

The sudden sounds of deep inhaling gasps coming from Chloe’s direction were clearly audible over the pandemonium in the room. The alternate version of her favorite person turned to face the interior of the room clutching her throat with one hand and clawing at her chest with the other. Max’s eyes spread wide and the room churned in a circular, rotating motion then abruptly winked from existence. 

_What the fuck?_

Seconds after the room vanished and she was left floating in an endless expanse of darkness, Max began to feel other thoughts and memories trickle into her mind. At first, she winced, as it felt like a machete had penetrated her skull and was lodged deep inside her brain, but after a couple of smaller foreign memories entered, she realized she might be fine with the help she received from the elder version of her best friend. Having photo-jumped through time, been stuck in a nightmare, kidnapped and trapped in the darkroom, kept in a trance by the Watcher, and all the other terrible things she experienced the past several years, this actually wasn’t so bad. She kept her wits and focused on breathing, feeling at peace knowing they were near the end of this epic journey. If her wife was experiencing a similar situation, she knew they were both safe, and that was good enough for her; at least for the moment. 

Though she felt things would be fine in the end, she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the older Chloe she finally met and why it seemed like she suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

* * *

A muddled maelstrom of turmoil and confusion breezed in and wrapped its wings of disarray around the girl’s mind. The last coherent and logical thought she recalled having was one of wonderment, staring into the ripples of reality that bubbled from the wall in an alternate universe after eating Chinese food in an apartment with her first mate. 

“Max...” she whispered towards the darkened void. 

“You’re not gonna just lie there forever are ya, sweetheart?” Like a pushpin being thrust through an air-filled balloon, logical understanding snapped back in, triggering Chloe’s awareness to roil into focus. The man’s voice filled her heart with sadness, regret, emptiness, and dread, yet somehow a nearly overwhelming sense of love seemed to stifle all other emotions. 

“Dad?! What are you doing here?” An outstretched hand slid into view, blocking the sun’s bright golden bars and casting a shadow directly overhead. Reaching out, she gripped the man’s wrist and was immediately pulled upward to a stand. Chloe wobbled a bit before catching her balance and propped up against her father’s shoulder to avoid tumbling back down. 

“Do you even know where ‘here’ is, Chloe?” William chuckled while using his pointer and middle finger from both hands to produce air quotes out in front of his face. “From what I’ve seen, this is where you began to really fall in love with your wife. Nice choice of scenery.” 

Chloe released the man’s upper arm and looked down at her feet, quickly realizing exactly where they were. “The... uh... Arcadia Bay train tracks? But why?” 

“Well, it is YOUR cross-over. Maybe you should ask yourself why you chose this spot.” Her father was smiling and looked happy to see her, yet his head was slightly tilted and his eyes looked wearily gentle like he was holding back some undesired information. 

“Wait, my what?” 

“Yes, Chloe, your cross-over. The point where you transition to your next existence. You’ll come with me and I’ll lead you there. It’s how it’s always been done.” 

“Why would I do that, Dad? What the hell’s happening?” After the question departed from her lips, Chloe looked left and right, then up and down and behind the spot where she was standing. A vast, empty space of whiteness surrounded the father and daughter pair leaving only train tracks and a warm glow from overhead that she previously thought was the sun. As the severity of her situation was beginning to sink in, a soul-tearing fear crept down her spine. “N... no... this isn’t right.” She shook her head. “Fuuuuuuck! No, Dad. Please! Am I... d... d...?” She couldn’t finish her thought. 

Chloe didn’t even realize the two had been strolling along the tracks until the man stopped and stepped in front of her. With tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision, she watched as her dad took both of her hands into his own; eyes following one hand then the other. A pacifying chill flowed throughout her body as she slowly looked up and locked eyes with her father. She was terrified but felt the same sense of calm that she once experienced after the man scooped her up and hugged her following a bad dream when she was just a little girl. 

“It’s okay, Chloe. See, this is part of it all. We leave behind what once was, and we turn towards what soon will be. Letting go is hard.” 

“No. FUCK. THAT! Max is still out there! Destiny is still out there! No way in hell am I leaving them!” Her voice seemed to echo in the distance as she pulled her hands from her father’s clutch and balled two fists, one by either hip. The man appeared to be flowing with love and looked identical to how she remembered, yet she hated the words that were coming from his mouth. 

The golden-haired man nodded his head and smirked to himself. “I had a feeling you were gonna say that.” 

“Wh-What’s happening to me?” Her voice shook as she spoke and she realized it was growing tougher to catch her breath. She asthmatically wheezed as she attempted to draw air into her lungs but wasn’t sure why she felt so much pressure in her chest. A sudden flash of herself in a wheelchair grasping her throat shot into her mind then quickly disappeared. 

He cut his eyes left then right, finally centering them on his daughter again. “I’d say you’re sorta... in-between at the moment. If you choose, you can go back right now. I’m just not sure you will make that choice.” 

“Of course I’m going back, Dad! I will NEVER leave Max behind. No fucking way! You gotta know that, right?” She wheezed and coughed desperately attempting to pull more air into her lungs. 

“You and Max are so beautiful, sweetheart. You were literally designed for one another. You’re connected at such a profound level that your love shattered the damn universe.” The man grinned while sliding closer, placing both of his hands on each of his daughter’s shoulders. He craned forward and hovered merely inches from Chloe’s face. “Your mind was overwhelmed and your body is in the process of shutting down. Even though you had a filter of some sort on your mind, it was just too much, Chloe… I-I’m sorry.” 

After a momentary pause of thought-filled silence, William continued. “When my amazing and beautiful granddaughter successfully pulled you back, restoring the universe, a time paradox was created. Here’s the important part. In the process of merging the universes together, something... happened. In one potential reality, you return to Max with all of your memories plus a ton more from the other versions of yourself that merged back into you. You two will stay in love for the rest of your lives. You’ll fondly remember the crazy years and live a normal life. Eventually death will show its beady eyes and you’ll be back here with me.” 

“That’s what I want! I choose to be with Max. I promised her I would be with her and protect her forever, and nothing you can say will change my mind. She is my home. She is where I belong.” 

Her dad sighed and tenderly stroked a stand of blonde hair out of his daughter’s face, tucking it behind an ear. “If you come with me and leave your current existence…” 

Chloe didn’t let him finish before blurting, “Don’t you fucking dare say I’ll return to that goddamn bathroom and die from a bullet again! Please!” She strained her lungs, forcing herself to inhale. 

“Well, there’s more. If you come with me now, the universe will reset farther back than that moment in the restroom, sweetie.” The man swallowed hard and his expression changed to one of dread and sadness for the first time since Chloe arrived. “It will reset to the day I walked out the door and never returned. I’ll be alive but you’ll still have been murdered at Blackwell. Some things can’t be changed unless other things change too. It’s hard to explain, but do you remember when your daughter sent the Morse code message from my gravesite? Well, that spot was one of several anchor points in the universe. The only way for it to be cleared and me to be back among the living, is if something else takes my place as an anchor point.” 

Chloe’s breathing worsened. It took most of her energy to draw in a single breath. “Dad, I...” 

“Shh, shh,” the man whispered as he placed his pointer finger over his pursed lips. “It’s time to make your choice. Either leave and go back to living your amazing life, or sacrifice yourself right now to restore Arcadia Bay and bring me back. It’s your choice, sweetheart, but you have to make it now. Follow me towards the light to the next existence, or stay here and return to Max and Destiny. I’m not allowed to try and sway you either way so this is completely up to you. I know you don’t think you can make this decision, but... you’re the only one who can. Are you ready?” 

Her mind started bouncing all over the place, from one memory to the next. She wasn’t sure if she actually experienced most of them or if they were given life inside of her because of the merger. It didn’t matter, though, because each were beautiful in their own way and they were all created from the love she shared with her best friend, lover, partner, favorite person, wife, and soulmate: 

_A photo-jump together to the past._

_A phone call in a new world._

_The wedding of her dreams._

_An impossible realization of pure love._

_A perfect life together._

_A dark place of closure._

_A hope for the future._

From a distant memory, at least she thought it was a memory, Chloe could vaguely hear Max strumming an old, out-of-tune guitar and singing a beautiful song she hadn’t heard before. It was muffled but sounded like it was coming from the sky above. Through glossy eyes, she nodded toward her father and propped herself against the man in a drooping sideways hug. If she could pull in more oxygen, she would no doubt be a mess of uncontrolled sobs and whimpers, but being in her father’s embrace, she was prepared to accept what came next. 

A final moment of clarity washed through the girl, and she finally answered her father’s question. “Am I ready? … … … the readiest.” 

* * *

_Shiiiiit_ _!_

Max realized the tourniquet was stretched to its limit, holding on by a single thread. Endless memories and experiences were deluging her and she didn’t know when the process would be completed. She was much more thankful for the terrible darkness she experienced in the past, as everything she had gone through up to that point helped prepare her for this moment. 

In her mind, it wasn’t dissimilar to child birth, in a way. Sure, it was uncomfortable and quite painful, but she knew in her heart it would be well worth it when she was in her lover’s arms again. If the quantum mechanism that the older Chloe inserted into her mind kept hold, she would eventually make it out of there and go back to where she belonged. The most difficult portion of the experience was the fact that she couldn’t feel Chloe anymore. Infinite versions of herself and memories of her wife flooded into her mind, but it was the absence of the safe and pleasurable, electric sense she typically felt when her perfect person was near that concerned her. 

It reminded the younger girl of a story Kate told her back when they first met in the dorms at Blackwell. Jesus Christ was hung on a cross and crucified as a sacrifice to cleanse the world of its sins. While Jesus was hanging there waiting to die, the Bible says all sin flowed into the man and he was briefly cut off from his connection to God. Max wondered, similarly, if the influx of memories and the merger of the multiverse was the reason she couldn’t feel her partner anymore. 

Suddenly, there were no more new memories coming in and the tourniquet snapped, feeling a little like the relief experienced immediately following an ice cream headache. She was a bit dizzy from the sheer amount of experiences she now remembered, but overall, she surprisingly felt rather well. Previously, she held her eyes closed and floated amongst the darkened nothingness allowing the merger to take place. Now, nothing seemed to be happening, yet she remained suspended in space. Opening her eyes did no good, she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face because of the pitch black. 

_What am I supposed to do?_

There wasn’t much she could do except reflect on the new experiences in her head. Just like the older woman assumed, Max’s prime memories were all still intact, and the new ones were compartmentalized in sections where she could clearly differentiate prime experiences from the others. They were all a part of her now and she knew she was going to be fine. All that remained was her need to return home. To return to Chloe. 

Out in the distance, she noticed an almost undetectable fleck of light glinting in her direction like the dot of a dim star among the black-banned night sky. She moved her arms in a forward-stroking motion as if swimming, and the light started getting closer. From its glow, she could see her hands again and realized she needed to head towards the light. She patiently approached and reached her arm out taking hold of the mini pearl that floated in front of her. 

As soon as her fingers closed and the light disappeared inside her fist, the girl shot up to a sitting position on the air mattress in her old bedroom. She quickly looked over at her soulmate lying beside her and lovingly pressed her head into the girl’s chest, hugging her with all of her might. 

“Babe, we did it! Dammit, I missed you so much.” Chloe’s body felt cold and she was unresponsive. Max pushed away and jumped to her feet, then ran over and flipped the light on. She returned to her best friend’s body and realized the girl wasn’t there. Her lips were a purple hue and her breathing had stopped. 

_No._

Max frantically dragged her wife to the floor and straddled her torso, beginning CPR compressions on her chest. “Fuck no! Not after all we’ve been through. No way in hell is this happening!” Following the chest compressions, the younger girl pinched Chloe’s nose and placed her mouth around the cold lips of her soulmate. After two rescue breaths, Max returned to the chest compressions. 

Behind her, she heard Destiny stirring in the crib and hoped she wouldn’t wake up and see what was happening on the floor. Even if she did, the toddler had no way of exiting her bed so at least her mom knew she’d be safe. 

Max kept with the CPR for several more minutes alternating between compressions and breathing. Finally, she stopped and realized this wasn’t the way. Nothing she could do physically would bring her partner back. Her eyes welled and she grabbed her perfect person’s lifeless face, placing a palm on both of her icy, cold cheeks. Her eyes were partially opened and looked cloudy and distant. 

“My Chloe,” Max began, whispering through sloppy sobs of desperation, “my p-perfect Chloe. You can’t l-leave me now. We have too many more adventures to g-go on; too many more ships to plunder. Our time is NOT over, Chlo, it can’t be! It’s t-too soon!” During the merger, several terrible memories made their homes inside of her mind. They were despairingly sad, and she dreaded facing her wife’s mortality at some point way way way in the future. But she never knew how deep the dagger would slice into her heart when the time was upon her. 

She wiped her face and took a deep, airy breath. “I realize that truly loving you, babe, meant that I would have to be okay with the pain of losing you one day. To be in love is to take a risk in hopes that the joy might outweigh the pain.” Max felt herself slipping into a mentality of acceptance, but it didn’t feel real. They finally made it back to a space where they could be together and live a normal life, yet now her soulmate was dea... “No. I can’t accept this.” 

She ran to her closet and rummaged around in the back, searching for a specific single object she hoped was still there. Her eyes lit up when her hand brushed against it and she knew she had found what she sought. Max pulled it out, revealing the old, beat up guitar she practiced on before her father bought her a new one many years ago. The musically gifted girl got down on her knees and hovered over her best friend’s body. The strings were slightly too loose, and the guitar was out of tune, but it didn’t matter. She started strumming and sang the first words that came to her mind. 

**_Your kisses mean more,_ **

**_Like an unholy war._ **

**_We put down our guns_ **

**_But we do not run._ **

**_We all have to fight_ **

**_With all our might_ **

**_When timing is right_ **

**_Babe, fight tonight!_ **

She didn’t know where she was going with the lyrics, but it didn’t matter. She had to keep pushing forward and try to reach her wife, wherever she existed. If Chloe could just hear her voice, she somehow knew the girl would come back to her. She just knew it! 

**_Tomorrow_** ** _we’ll find,_ **

**_A common reminder_ **

**_To keep a straight face_ **

**_Your ghost I’d chase_ **

**_To the ends of the earth_ **

**_Your value, your worth_ **

**_Don’t leave me yet_**

**_Our love, no regret_ **

**_We’re always and forever_ **

**_Chloe and Max together_ **

**_Come back to me_ **

**_For all eternity..._**

Suddenly, a guttural gasp of air ripped through the room and Chloe sat straight up. “CHLOE! FUCK!” Max threw the clunky old guitar to the floor and dove down towards the air mattress, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck and burying her tear-streaked face into her partner’s chest. She squeezed her perfect person with an energetic vigor that came from deep within. Pulling her back and grabbing the girl’s shoulders to get a better look at her face, she saw the color returning to her cheeks and eyes. 

“I chose you, Max,” the blonde whispered with a goopy, heartfelt grin as she finally caught her breath. “I’ll always choose you.” They pushed back in for a firm hug, Max never wanting to let her goddess go ever again. The girls held each other in silence for what felt like forever, just enjoying one another’s presence, eventually falling asleep on the air mattress in a pile of hair, elbows, and thankful contentment. They had stayed awake as long as they could but finally gave in, allowing their tired bodies to rest. 

The next morning came and they discussed their individual experiences and the memories they now possessed. It felt like a brand-new world where they were still themselves but more thoughtful and wise versions. They played with their daughter, ate breakfast with Ryan and Vanessa, then hit the road excited to be on the path back to their new townhome to enjoy spending time with their little family. 

Max and Chloe couldn’t stop touching and staring at one another. In the car they held hands; at the breakfast table Max sat in Chloe’s lap, sneaking kisses anytime they could. They were never far away from each other except for brief moments here and there, which turned into a yearning to be back by the other’s side. The girls shared a special secret about time travel, powers, and the multiverse, as well as a bond that would keep them tethered to one another for the rest of eternity. 

On the way home, they wondered how Des was handling herself after everything that happened. She was confident and brave, and, most importantly, she was successful. The married couple was overwhelmed with pride, and wished they could see her one last time during their younger age, yet suspected she was long gone at that point. They were well aware, and at peace knowing, they would get to raise the girl and watch her grow into the amazing woman who saved them all. 

The girls began a new routine where they would constantly whisper in each other’s ear the word “forever” any time one would leave then return. It felt sweet and safe knowing it didn’t matter where they were in life or what was happening, the lovers would always be together even when they weren’t and no matter what, and that was all that mattered. They knew the toughest days were behind them and, from that point forward, they would finally have what they always wanted, a normal life... 

… as normal as you can have with a time traveling daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not about finding relevance or perfection or imperfection in objects, but it's that you can accept yourself and then go out and accept others. -Jeff Koons
> 
> (Art credit: Daniel H. Gray, Emma Vieceli, and HB24)
> 
> A very special thank you to [Jibbypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbypuff/pseuds/Jibbypuff) for allowing me to add a scene from his [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368358/chapters/55635868) to this chapter! I'm super humbled to be granted that privilege.


	16. The Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of THE ONLY series.

**16 years later**

Des sat on the side of the tub in her bathroom, where she arrived moments prior, pondering the overwhelming success she just experienced. During her journey, she met numerous versions of her moms: 3… 16… 78… 194… 2,952… way too many to actually count or fully recall. Some of the meetings were vividly clear in her mind while others felt like distant memories, tucked away never to be thought of again.

There was one hazy memory that greatly differed from the others. In most every instance, Des collected a version of her moms, who had been spread out across the multiverse, and restored them in the prime reality. However, she also pulled someone else into a realm she only heard stories about. The disabled version of her mom convinced the teenager to restore Rachel Amber, merging the girl with her prime form. When she did, she received a message from the Watcher that she would never forget: “I love your moms so much, ya know? They’re hella special to me, and you are undeniable proof that love always wins. Let ‘em know I’ll be… watching.” 

The red-streaked teen stood and walked a few steps towards the mirror, propping her arms on the granite counter-top between the two sinks. Looking at her reflection, she saw heavy, grey bags underneath her eyes, and she couldn’t remember the last time she actually had a good night’s rest. She knew her body was tired and she needed to lie down, but her mind was still spinning. The reflection staring back at her appeared weary, yet her back was held straight and her chest puffed with pride due to her recent accomplishments. She ran fingers through messy, tangled hair and knew she needed a shower, but didn’t want to bother herself with washing just yet.

Realizing she’d been back home for quite a while lost in thought, Des decided to finally leave the room and quit postponing the inevitable. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her moms, of course she did, it was more her way of letting the past several days marinate in her mind so she could move forward with her life. She was the tool needed to fully restore a broken universe, and she only wanted a few moments alone to gather her thoughts.

When she twisted the brushed-nickel knob and pulled the door towards the interior of the bathroom, she immediately recognized a child’s laughter coming from the larger room down the hall. Her blonde-haired mom used to correct her when she called it the ‘living room’. According to the tiny words on the layout she viewed while they were building their house a few years back, the most spacious room with the television, fireplace, and couches was called the ‘great room’. Their living room was walled off and a door installed so her moms could use the space as an office for M3-related activities. 

Stepping from around the corner, the sleepy girl smiled then tenderly spoke to the 2-year-old version of herself, “Well well well, sweetheart, just what are you doing here?” The two women and the toddler between them turned their heads and looked back at the girl who had just arrived. “Take it from me, you’ll get lost so many times you’ll start to wonder if you should even travel anymore, but you know what? Keep going. If you have trouble finding your way, just take a deep breath then listen. Follow the sounds, they’ll lead you home.”

“Des!” Max squealed, hopping up from her spot on the loveseat next to Chloe and quickly running up to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Des’s torso and just about squeezed every bit of air from the girl’s lungs.

“Mom. Please.” Des felt the need to seem like she didn’t want to be touched, but her mother’s embrace felt warm and loving, and she really needed it. When the woman didn’t release her grip, she instinctively returned the gesture with a hug of her own. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to accept the mutual care they shared for one another.

“Dude, how was your trip? Saved the world yet?” Chloe smirked as she playfully lifted the toddler above her head, holding her under the armpits to simulate a flying sensation.

The blonde teenager pulled away then scanned the room. It occurred to the girl that her actions within the multiverse might have unexpected consequences in the present. She looked at the mounted television on top of the mantle then at the artwork hanging above the couch. Everything appeared to be exactly how Des remembered and she felt a degree of worry release from her mind.

Her gaze eventually landed on a framed picture on the side table under a lamp, and she slid over to pick it up. Des was fairly certain she took the shot but couldn’t be completely sure. Pulling it towards her face, she saw that the photograph captured her moms and little Destiny the day of the fair in the downtown square where they previously lived. It had only been a few days ago to her but it was more like sixteen years prior to her parents. She didn’t believe Max even brought her camera with her that day, but with all the new memories still floating through her mind, it was difficult to keep everything straight. In her mind, she also recalled Chloe’s hair being blonde, but the photograph showed it blue. She wasn’t sure if there was a Ferris wheel or if her moms were even wearing those same shirts, but everything else seemed to be in order.

Suddenly, the photograph shifted... 

Des widened her eyes then blinked several times. The picture changed back to the original and she rapidly shook her head back and forth in an attempt to gain control and clarity.

“This time travel shit is still strange. So,” Des pondered once she felt her mind clearing up, “the two of you that I remember before I left... had you already experienced the multiverse merger and all that, or is it a new memory you picked up after I finished? This picture looks different than I remember.”

“It’s time to go back now, ya little rug rat,” Chloe interrupted as if she hadn’t heard the teen’s question. “Ryan’s prolly freaking out right about now.” She slightly giggled then stood to her feet, placing the two-year-old on the floor beside her.

Max moved to the teenager’s side and propped her head on the girl’s shoulder, pointing to the framed picture she was still holding. “You’d make a damn good photographer, Des. I know you’ve helped out over the years, but you have a gift too. If college wasn’t potentially right around the corner, I’d try and convince you to focus on photography.”

“HA! I see what you did there, love. ‘Focus’ on photography? You’re so cute when you pun shit up.” Des watched as Chloe stepped to Max’s other side and gently graze her lips against her wife’s cheek for a quick show of affection. “Forever,” she whispered, not quite out of earshot.

“Gross,” Des smirked while placing the photograph back on the table, removing her mother’s head then turning towards the interior of the room. “Okay fine, it’s not gross at all. It’s really pretty cute. I’m actually jealous. One day I hope to find my... what do you call each other again?”

“Best friend?” Chloe answered.

“Partner?” Max quickly responded.

“Wife?”

“Perfect person?”

“That one,” Des spoke out hoping they’d stop but knew them well enough to know she’d opened a can of worms.

“Favorite person?” The married couple turned and started inching closer and closer until their foreheads were slightly touching in the center.

“Goddess?”

“Soulmate?”

“Blue-eyed angel?”

“Love of my life?”

“Greatest thing that ever happened to me?”

“Passionate lover?”

“MOMS!” Des raised her voice to break the cadence and end their ridiculous list. She rolled her eyes as the women cackled for several moments. When the laughter finally died down, she shook her head but couldn’t resist the grin that was widening on her face.

“Yes, all of that. I’m at the end of my teen years and you two found each other long before now. I know you said not to compare myself to you, but I’ve just seen sooo many versions of you two. You were meant to be together in like, every damn scenario, even if you didn’t realize it at the time, and I want to know what that feels like, ya know? I want my own Max or Chloe. Fuck, that’s weird to say out loud.” She placed her palm above her brow and marginally shook her head.

“Well, I for one hope you find somebody like Chloe. She ripped me outta my shell and taught me how to enjoy life. Without her, I would’ve been lost at sea.” The women were pressed together tightly in a sort of side hug. Max had picked up Destiny and was holding the little girl like a basket with her outer arm.

“No damn way, dude. You need someone like her, Des. She’s the light of my entire world. Everything she touches turns to gold. Her smile and laugh makes me feel like...”

“Let me stop you right there, Mom,” the teenager broke in. “I get it, you two are in love and all that shit. That’s what I’m saying. I wanna find someone like either of you. Someone I can feel safe with and spend my life with. I dunno...” She trailed off and started fidgeting with the single bullet on the necklace around her neck.

“Well,” Max began, “you’re still young. I mean, I don’t really remember being a kid without Chloe around. We’ve essentially been together our entire lives, which is a very rare thing. You’ll find that special person one day. Promise. Oh,” the woman seemed to remember something she had forgotten, “Des, do you wanna go out with us in a few hours? I’m sure you’re tired and all, but it’s Victoria and Kate’s ten-year wedding anniversary. They invited us to dinner and to have drinks with them.”

“Just me and two old couples? Hard pass.” Des stuck out her tongue and tossed her hands down to her sides.

“Who’re you calling ‘old’?” Chloe puckishly responded, clearly pretending to take offense. “I’m just hitting my prime, dammit.” Her mothers shared a smile and stared at one another as if they existed in a secret world together like they did much of the time.

“Plus, you just want me to be your designated driver, don’t you?” The teenager placed both hands on either side of her waist with her elbows angled outward, pushing her hips slightly to the side.

“Actually,” Max spoke up, “we have another person joining us. You remember Charlie? I know you girls met a while back, but I’m not sure how long ago it was at this point. She’s your age. Maybe you two will have some things in common.”

“Charlie?” Des tilted her chin towards the ceiling searching for a memory of the girl, but the whole multiverse merger really jumbled things in her mind. She definitely remembered the name, but for some reason, she couldn’t quite picture her face. More than a few memories seemed wonky and reminded her of one of those caricature creations artists draw at the fair.

“Fine. But I’m gonna shower and nap first. It’s been a long few days.” As she spoke, she noticed a tickle like the little hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. As soon as she felt the sensation, the room’s glow swelled, and she heard a metallic-sounding hum fade into existence. Suddenly, a tiny golden-rimmed portal opened up and the toddler was crawling through. “Destiny, wait!”

“Oh, don’t worry about her,” Chloe smiled as she nudged Des with her shoulder. “As you damn well know, she’s doing just fine. She visits us every week or so. I’m not sure when she’ll stop, though. Hell, you were so sneaky as a kid, I had no idea how much you left, but we could feel it sometimes on our necks if you were close by. Ha! And you should’ve seen Max the first few times; she was a goddamn nervous wreck.”

“Yeah, I guess I got better at it; didn’t need the portal after a while. Now I can just... ya know... go.” Des turned away and strolled to the kitchen, retrieving a bottled water from the refrigerator. She could hear her moms kissing and playfully joking with one another from the other room.

As the fridge was shutting, Max turned the corner with her hands above her head, pulling her hair into a little bun in the back. With her arms up, the cerulean butterfly ink on her forearm became visible. Des was much younger when her mother decided to get her first tattoo; or so she was told. She didn’t even remember the woman without it, she was just glad she got a chance to spend time with them during their earlier years. “How are you for real, sweetheart? You’ve just been on an amazing journey, and…” She briefly paused before continuing. “And you saved us. You saved us and others along the way. Just… thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever. Not a big deal.” She casually smiled then turned towards the hall with the intention of heading to her room and lying down. The pipes in the walls shifted, making a bumping noise through the sheet rock, indicating water had been turned on somewhere in the house.

“Maaaax, come on, love!” Chloe hollered from the master bathroom, voice sounding muffled in the distance. “Get your sexy ass in here!”

Des looked back at her mom and rolled her eyes, releasing a slight huff. Max placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, shrugged, then enthusiastically bumped past, hurrying down the hall.

The teenager was envious of her moms’ love for one another but more than that, she was happy they were so youthfully joyful to be around each other. She never had many friends in school, but she knew several kids that lived with parental figures who unhappily argued and fought constantly. Others came from broken, divorced families which largely impacted their well-being. In that moment, watching her brunette mother scamper towards the love of her life, she felt blessed to have them as her parents. After all, they were Max and Chloe, which she heard all the time, and they would always be together.

After being lost in thought for a few seconds, Des realized a shower was in her near future. She meandered to her room, grabbed some fresh clothing from the dresser and closet, then closed herself in the bathroom. She laid her clothes on the counter and retrieved a towel from the bathroom closet. Just before turning the handle to get the water going, she heard bumping and laughter coming from the other bathroom. A grin widened on her face and she turned the water on to drown out the obnoxiously pleasurable sounds coming from the other room.

She locked the valve on top of the faucet so the shower head would turn on, then she ran her hand back and forth underneath until it reached the desired temperature. Des disrobed, tossing her clothing into a pile in front of the toilet, then stepped in, closing the shower curtain behind her. She moved under the shower head and slowly rotated around so the water would touch all parts of her skin and hair. She just stood there with her eyes closed as the warmth sent a slight chill through her body before lathering up and rinsing off.

The teenager rarely spent an excessive amount of time in the shower but she wasn’t really in the mood to rush. It felt like she had lived a thousand lives since she showered last, and, in some ways, that wasn’t totally untrue. After shutting the water off and grabbing a towel, the red-streaked blonde opened the curtain and dried off. She dressed herself, left the bathroom, and made her way down the hall and into her room. Des turned on the fan and closed the door, leaving the light switch in the off position. Even though there was still some late afternoon sunlight beaming through her curtain, it was dim enough to get some rest.

She plopped down on her bed and tucked herself under the covers. It felt nice to finally be in her own soft bed. A slight indention had formed on the near side of the mattress where she usually ended up during the night. It was like a tiny nook that was designed just for her, and it felt warm and safe curled up in her spot.

As she cuddled with her blankets, she felt her mind slipping between thoughts of the multiverse and hopeful considerations of finding true love. As her thoughts started shifting towards the abstract, she realized she was about to fall asleep. Des was glad to be able to release control of her mind and drift towards a pleasant slumber after all she’d been through the last few days.

“Des!” Max called from the other side of the door, abruptly waking the sleeping girl who sat up startled. “It’s time to get ready if you’re coming with us.” The teenager looked over at the clock on her nightstand and realized she’d been asleep for a couple of hours. She always enjoyed dreaming but was glad for a dreamless nap this time around. Her mind was foggy and she was still tired, but Des was sort of glad to do something normal with her parents. She was intrigued by the inclusion of her moms’ friend Charlie, and apparently, they had met before.

The idea that she could potentially connect with someone else her age, sent a nervous prickle of energy through her body, beginning in her chest and radiating outward. The last person she had hoped to grow close with, she wasn’t even sure if the girl remembered her. They were mainly only around each other during class or lunch period, yet one time they shared a special moment at the movie theater together that she would never forget. Even if she attempted to get close, Pearl was leaving for college out of state in a few weeks.

“I’m up,” Des groggily responded as she kicked back the covers and slung her legs to the floor. The door inched open and her brunette mother slowly stuck her head in, an empathetic look on her freckled face. “Hey, Mom. Come on in.”

“We wanted to give you some time so you could decompress before we asked any questions,” Max softly spoke as she made her way to the side of the bed and sat down beside her daughter. “Are you okay? You did, ya know... save us and all. Physically, emotionally... how are you doing?” Des felt her mother’s palm slide to her upper back and begin massaging in a counterclockwise movement. The touch was tender and effective, as Des momentarily closed her eyes and enjoyed the heartfelt embrace.

“Yeah, I-I'm good... I guess. To be honest, I feel great. I figured there would be some sort of... I dunno... lag or something. My memories are still a bit jumbled, but I’m just tired from not really sleeping, I think.”

“Are you sure? I just... well, I can see how heavy your heart is right now. You experienced something nobody else could ever even imagine.” Max extended her arm and gripped Des’s shoulder, pulling her in for a hug.

After several seconds of silence, Des decided to fully open up. “If my purpose was to merge the multiverse... what the hell am I supposed to do now? Nothing will ever compare, ya know? Just... never mind.”

“No, that’s awesome, Des. Thank you for sharing. I know at your age it’s tough to see your parents as people you can trust and open up to. Me and your mom love you so goddamn much. You’re literally the embodiment of our love. There’s nothing that could ever change that. Also,” Max let go of her daughter’s shoulder and pivoted her torso so she was more in line with the girl’s face, “about your purpose. It took me years to realize that nobody has one singular purpose. You have fulfilled your most recent purpose, but take it from me, you’ll have many, many more throughout your lifetime. As for me, I’m a wife, a mother, a daughter, a friend, a photographer, and so much more. Every label represents one of my many purposes. So you see, this isn’t the end for you; it’s only the beginning.”

She didn’t completely understand why, but her mom’s words seemed to drive a heavy burden away, and she suddenly felt much lighter. The smile on Max’s face sent a rippling warmth through Des’s body so she returned the gesture.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chloe strolled into the room and nearly right up to the edge of thebed before either of them noticed her. “Probably about me, yeah?” She had a toothy grin that stretched across her face in an overly exaggerated manner.

“It’s not always about you, Chlo,” Max responded as she stood from her sitting spot and planted a thick, quaking kiss on her partner’s lips.

“Love you,” the taller girl whispered, looking deeply into her bride’s eyes followed by a returned kiss that seemed much like the aftershock following an earthquake. Des had witnessed the playful love her parents shared all of her life. They teased one another, joked about themselves, and always tried to one-up the other one. Like a butterfly dancing with a flame, her mothers’ love had a childish quality about it. When they spoke, her moms bounced their phrases off one another like they were playing some secret game that nobody in the universe would ever truly understand but them.

“What time are we leaving?” Des asked, standing from the bed and walking towards her dresser.

“Oh,” her blonde mom began, “so you are coming? That’s great. We already included your name on the gift card for Kate and Vic. I’ll send you an invoice for your portion later,” she jokingly cackled then exited the room.

“About thirty minutes.” Max walked to the door to follow her wife out, then turned back towards her daughter. “Hey, sweetheart. We’re so glad you’re back.”

“Same. Hey, Mom?” She swept her bangs out of her face and tucked a strand behind her ear.

“Yeah, Des?”

“I think I’m gonna focus on music for a bit. I have a ton of song ideas, and I’m definitely not ready to commit to college quite yet. You cool with that?”

“Of course, sweetheart. You have to find your own path and college isn’t for everyone. Hell, neither of us went. I mean, we both have memories from other versions of ourselves where did, but I chose photography and Chloe chose to run the business. Together we created M3, and I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”

“Thanks, Mom. Guess I’ll get ready now.” Max smiled at the teen again then left the room, shutting the door behind her. Des made her way to the bathroom and turned the sink water on, splashing several cupped handfuls on her face and neck. Grabbing the hand towel from the brushed-nickel holder ring on the wall, she patted the area until each drop of moisture was dried.

The red-streaked blonde looked up at herself and made eye contact with the reflection that was gawking back at her. The patches of swirled confusion in her mind had mostly disappeared, and she was feeling more like herself than perhaps ever before. There was a part of her that was excited for whatever the next chapter held, and she would embrace the uncertainty with an open mind and heart. Another part just wanted to experience a fraction of the love her moms shared.

They were Max and Chloe and would always be together no matter what. Nothing would ever change that fact; it had been proven time and time again. Together, they had gone through hell and back and deserved a happy, peaceful life in one another’s arms. Des knew, one day, she would find that special person who would melt her heart and love her for the rest of her life, and she couldn’t wait to feel that type of connection. Until then, she had her guitar and would focus her time on music.

The time traveler could still feel the power inside her like a dark passenger lingering in the background of her mind... watching... and waiting. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing at this point, all she knew was if she still had it, there must be a good reason. She would be careful if she traveled, as her parents taught her, but if she needed to use it again, she wouldn’t hesitate. Des realized the future would be upon her before she knew it, and the rest of her life was right in front of her.

The red-streaked teenager brushed her teeth and hair then exited the bathroom. She changed into her nicest light-blue pair of jeans, a Fireweed graphic t-shirt, her favorite mahogany pleather jacket, and slid on her boots. She stepped out of the room and joined her moms in the kitchen where they were standing with each other’s hands held out in front of their bodies, fingers interlocked. Chloe released her hold on Max, threw one arm around the teen’s neck and the other around her wife’s. She stood in the middle and firmly squeezed the three together in a sort of three-way hug. The trio, still linked, strolled towards the door that led to the garage. Before they broke their hold, Chloe turned her head towards Max then towards her daughter. Twice she said one of the most meaningful words that would be imprinted in Des’s mind for the rest of her life...

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I won’t say goodbye, I’ll just say, until we meet again." - Oprah Winfrey
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this journey. It started nearly a year ago, and it has been an absolute pleasure writing about Max and Chloe's (and Destiny's) adventures together. I'm going to take a break and focus on my mainstream writing under my irl name. If you have any questions, please feel free to email me at twitchclarx@gmail.com. I have more M&C stories I want to tell, but I need to focus on my professional works first. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support! The Life is Strange community has been nothing but loving, kind, supportive, and uplifting since this game profoundly hooked into my soul.
> 
> Special Thanks:  
> Betas: Aspect, JibbyPuff, toffee pot
> 
> Thank you, Daniel H. Gray, for the amazing domestic Pricefield art, as well as all of the other pieces you crafted for me! You have been so good to me and my series, and I will never be able to repay you for your kindness. This final one is quite literally a masterpiece! Thank you... from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Thank you, [Jibbypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbypuff/pseuds/Jibbypuff), for so damn much! The long conceptual chats and discussions will never leave my memory. I appreciate the encouragement and the great times we had intermingling our stories in certain spots. It's truly been an honor.
> 
> My friends in the 'Life is Strange Fanfiction' Discord server are some of the most amazing people ever. Thank you for sharing your beautiful stories and cheering me on so I would press forward with mine. You folks rawk! 
> 
> So many others have been a big part of my life since the beginning of this series. They have been influences on me (one way or another) and deserve a shout out here: Ashlee, Aspect, toffee pot, Brodie, Amber, Rainboq, Santa_Cruz, Megaruru, Zeak, Escherlat, Cringe, BlackAdder261, Nicefield, Kay.1224, Chaos, Nightworldlove (Jeem), Autumn, Maki, Kamil, Deathy058, Whackadood, iamgoku, Wild Bill, Jessjem777, Bookiemonster, Bother and quite a few more. Thank you.
> 
> ...until we meet again...


	17. Epilogue

“Oh, Maaaaax,” Chloe purred, a little louder than a whisper, yet soft enough not to wake their slumbering teenage daughter. She playfully waggled her eyebrows up and down with an impish smirk tightening the muscles in her face. “She’s asleep. You wanna…?”

“Of course I do, babe,” the brunette eagerly replied, cutting her wife off in mid-sentence. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

The taller of the two had just returned to the loveseat from down the hall where she peeked inside Des’s room to ensure the girl wouldn’t be able to hear what they were planning on doing. The married couple knew their daughter was still super tired after merging the multiverse and going to dinner, and they found themselves with the perfect opportunity to try out their new toy. Des was fast asleep in her bed all cozy and tucked in, with her sheets and bedspread contently snuggled on top of her body.

A reality-bending, once in a lifetime event such as the one the Caulfield-Price’s recently experienced, might have broken anyone else. Fortunately, a very wise version of the oldest of the three prevented a terrible outcome by anticipating the mental problems that could have potentially occurred.

Because of the merger, inside of Chloe, an uncountable number of scientific and scholarly thoughts, including that of the wheelchair-bound mastermind, flourished in her mind. Most could never be specifically recalled but all added an ingredient to the mix. Likewise, Max experienced a similar result, with enhanced and expanded analytical thought.

The lovers put their brains together and secretly worked for over a year on a computerized mechanism with virtual reality-like properties that collected unseen residuals from the former multiverse. Without the laser-driven quantum cooling module that was available to them in another reality, they had to settle for a liquid cooling setup with fluidics, micro-pumps, and valves all routed to a computerized apparatus. They didn’t have access to the higher tech they once did, but they made use of the items and materials they could collect from local stores and shops and from other various online sources.

The previous day, they made a breakthrough, affixing a headset and controller to the contraption. It would allow its user to mentally connect herself and be whisked to a fully immersed environment. They were tired and, according to Chloe’s calculations, Des would be returning shortly. So, they left their work to be completed for another time. Their curiosity and abundance of free time drew them back to work on the project just one day later.

Chloe lovingly pulled Max in towards herself and wrapped her arms around her favorite person. “You ready to see if this shit’s paid off, love?” The taller woman craned downward and pecked her wife on the lips then quickly withdrew. When Max pushed forward to reciprocate, her partner inched her head backwards with a teasing grin on her face. However, the magnetic energy between the couple wouldn’t allow them to be apart for long. Gingerly placing both palms on either cheek, the shorter woman pulled Chloe’s face towards her own. This time, the blonde didn’t resist. Their deep connection wouldn’t be denied forcing their ardent mouths together, ending with a tangle of lips and a lengthy sharing of realized love and completeness.

“Okay, love,” Chloe beckoned, forcing herself to push away. “If we don’t quit now, you know where this will end. I won’t be able to stop myself from attacking you, you sexy bitch.”

“Sounds like a really good thing to me, babe.” Max forced their bodies back together, sliding both hands down her soulmate’s back until they landed as low as they could go, with cupped handfuls of her best friend.

“Damn, Maxi Max. You know it’s hard for me to resist you when you grope me like that.” As she stepped back, forcing the pair apart, she heard an audibly displeased grunt come from the slightly frustrated woman in front of her.

“Fine,” Max huffed. “Let’s do this. But when we’re finished, your ass is mine.”

“Mmmm. I can’t wait, love.” Another quick kiss was followed by an interlocking of fingers and a tender hug. The lovebirds broke the embrace and left the living room, heading for their garage and the connected storage room that previously went unused. Unknown to their daughter, the space had been redesigned and converted to a small lab where Max and Chloe worked through experiments and tests so their minds could occasionally stay occupied with higher level thoughts.

Since the merger, which took place sixteen years ago to Des’s moms, the only _negative_ consequence they seemed to experience was an increase in brain activity. This heightened awareness was like having an endless thirst for more knowledge that could never be fully quenched. Neither considered it to be a bad thing or a hindrance, and both continued to love each other more and more every day.

A little over a year ago, and almost by accident, the women discovered a unique trait within specific subatomic particles that abstractly reflected properties consistent with residual dark matter from the once shattered multiverse. Chloe had an idea to sift these particles and collect the pieces to examine and evaluate. As Max analyzed the post-test data, it was clear they had discovered a potential means to view former multiverse realities where previously undetected left-over particles still existed. Wondering if they could artificially recreate the previous existences, the curious couple went to work. What resulted was a supercomputer that they completely finished building one evening prior.

“You know, Max,” Chloe began, “in another reality, I had an AI named Molly. I really wish she could be here to run stabilization tests before we do this.”

“Uhm, babe,” Max responded, “I very much remember Molly. She would definitely be a huge help at a time like this. Just remember…”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re Max and Chloe; there’s nothing we can’t do together, and we don’t really need her anymore. I get that. It would just be nice to feel more sure about this. After all we’ve been through, if something bad happens now, it would be pretty fucking shitty. That’s all. We don’t need any more bad fucking things happening in our life.”

“Have confidence, my dear,” Max giggled, both hands over her tiny mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter. “I used to be the hesitant one and you were always pushing me to not worry so much. Look at us now. Ha!” They knew Des wouldn’t have any real issues with what they were attempting to do, but she seemed to be glad they weren’t meddling with space and time anymore. It was important to show their teenager that people with powers can live normal lives. They never lied to her about it, it just conveniently never came up. There were plenty of other adventures they’d been on while Des was younger that they didn’t share with her for the same reason.

“If the machine doesn’t wake her up, your laughing won’t either. You’re right though, love. We’ll just fire it up and take a peek like we talked about yesterday. Plus, I’m Chloe fucking Caulfield-Price. I’m still a badass!” She raised two arms up in the victory pose.

“Keep telling yourself that, babe,” the smaller of the two teased. “Damn, you’re so sexy when you get all ‘I’m a badass’ and whatnot.” Max shoulder bumped her playfully pouty wife then tiptoed and placed her lips on the woman’s cheek. “Love you, Chlo.”

Chloe shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Love you too, Meanie Maxine-ey.” It wasn’t uncommon for the pair to tease one another, spending countless hours just being around each other joking and laughing. “Speaking of sexy, your confidence is a damn turn on. Maybe you’re right, we can wait on this. Perhaps we can… ya know, head to bed and tear each other’s clothes off. Maybe? Oh! Orrrr… a shower? Please.”

“As much as I’d enjoy that, we need to focus for a little bit longer, then we can attack each other later. Deal?” The freckled woman stretched out her arm awaiting her partner to confirm their agreement with a handshake. She had an overly cute and heartfelt grin on her face that made it even more difficult for Chloe to resist her primal urges. And she knew it.

“Deal.” They shook hands like two businesswomen who barely knew the other, keeping up the act; as if they hadn’t seen each other naked so many times they would never be able to count the instances.

Inside their lab, Max ensured the door was pulled tightly and latched; both to reduce noise and to maintain as sterile of an environment as possible. The couple gathered beside the machine, nodded at one another with unflappable assuredness, then Max picked up the headset and slipped it down over her eyes.

“Max, remember, it’ll prolly seem like you’re in there for a long damn time but only a few minutes will pass here. Sorta Matrix-Neo style.” She chuckled briefly, enticing a smile and a barely noticeable coo from her partner’s lips. “Before I flip the switch, remind me again why you have to be the one to go in first. I fucking hate you being the one taking a risk here.”

“You know much more about the machine than I do. If something goes wrong out here, you can troubleshoot and fix it.” Max blindly adjusted the strap on the back end of the headset so it would more snugly fit to her face and head. Chloe reached over and gently tucked several strands of loose hair behind the love of her life’s ears, sensually grazing the sensitive areas on the sides of her neck. Not being able to resist herself, she leaned in and planted a deep kiss on her wife’s lips. Their tongues played a secret game of tag where no matter the outcome, both would be winners.

Max could only see black with the headset on, but she didn’t need her sight to feel the cascading waves of pure love pulsating between them. Chloe pulled away and helped her wife to sit in the cushioned desk chair they’d selected, then she walked the few steps to the other side of the machine. “You’re right, but it should be me taking the risk, dammit. If you’re not out in five minutes, I’ll pull you back. Anytime you want out, just reach up and remove the headset. Easy peasy. You should be able to feel it in there.”

“Yeah, got it, Chlo. I’m ready.” She held the controller with both hands in her lap and shifted her body so her back was straightened. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you too, Maxi. On the count of three I’ll flip the switch. That sound good?”

“Yep.”

“One… two… two and a half… two and three quarters… two and seven eighths...”

“Chlo, please,” the woman in the headset giggled.

The pronged start switch was firmly grasped between the blonde’s pointer and thumb. “Three!” After flipping it up, the machine hissed and scraped, then began grumbling as the pistons increased with speed. Chloe watched the generator-like contraption vibrate followed by a releasing of trapped steam. She knew that meant the heat sync component had kicked on and was working as intended. It was probably one of the pieces she worried the most about. Without realizing it, she’d been holding her breath as she watched, hoping all would go smoothly and according to plan. She released the warm air from her lungs and looked at the digital clock on the wooden desk in the corner of the room.

“Alright, Chloe,” she spoke to herself, “no more than five minutes, then you get her ass outta there.” As time ticked by, her eyes never moved from her perfect person except for periodic glances at the seemingly slow-moving clock. Max’s body marginally trembled occasionally but it wasn’t unexpected. Her consciousness would be experiencing several hours, if not days, during her time hooked to the machine.

Finally, about thirty seconds prior to the five minute deadline, Max’s hands reached up and pushed the headset away from her eyes. She blinked several times then turned in Chloe’s direction with a goofy grin tightening the muscles in her cheeks. “Wowser. How long was I gone?”

“Super glad you’re back, Super Max.” The blonde flipped the switch to the off position and quickly walked behind her wife, wrapping her arms around the woman’s petite frame and squeezing tightly. “A little over four minutes, I think,” she softly spoke with her head down near Max’s ear. “Much longer, and I was gonna yank you out.”

“That universe was nutso. I mean, we've seen and experienced some crazy shit, but... damn. This one might take the cake in some ways.”

“Tell me, Max. Pleeeeeeease!” Chloe wheeled a second chair beside her wife and held both of her hands in her own; resting them on the brunette’s lap.

“Yeah. Well, we existed as video game characters. They got most of our story right, it was wild. At least up to the point of the storm. They even had a sort of prequel about you and Rachel. I know a good bit of that one was off in spots. Like Warren’s and Victoria’s ages were incorrect and you told me you already had a streak of blue in your hair prior to meeting Rachel, yet the ending segment made it seem like you hadn’t colored it until later. Also, they made it seem like I ghosted you when we really both never reached out after William passed. I was a little pissed about that part.”

“Whoa, that’s fucking bizarre, love.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Felt like I was in there for weeks, but I realized it was still just a simulation because I never had to use the restroom and I never felt hungry or tired. I knew you’d pull me out if I was in too long, so I just kept exploring.”

“Did they at least make sure I was hot as shit, you know... like I am in real life?” Chloe stood to her feet in a sort of model’s pose smirking, then she stepped behind her still seated partner. She placed her palms on the woman’s shoulders and began massaging in a circular motion.

“Mmmm, that feels good, babe.”

“So, was I hot or not? This is important shit, Maxter.” Both women shared a laugh like they were still little girls playing pirates in the backyard.

“Hellz yeah. I mean, the developers spent time hand painting the scenes and the renderings could use a bit of work. We seemed like robots in spots, but yeah... you were absolutely stunning in the games. That’s not even all of it either.”

“Oh, there’s more?”

“Yeah, there’s an entire fandom that spawned because of the game. They’ve created fan art, fan fiction, and even like... well... some pretty NSFW stuff with us. Super damn weird.”

“Ooh la-la, maybe I should get in there next time,” Chloe joked. “Sounds hot as fuck.”

“Anyway... I spent my time playing the games, checking out a ton of the artwork, and reading a dozen or so fan fictions. Since the main game ends after the first storm week, there are so many head canons around the fandom about what happened to us. Nobody has gotten even close to right yet. Made me wanna write, like, a true story version; just to get the record straight.”

“Hmmm,” Chloe considered. “What were some of the stories you read? What do people think happened to us after that shitty week?”

“A ton of them were more alternate universe stuff where they had us as vampire hunters, actual pirates, and coffee shop owners. I read one where Dianne Prescott was like the mother of all evil and captured us to use me and my rewind in some sort of Illuminati-like, fucked up plan. There were some really shitty parts but, in the end, we were happy together and I got to have badass superhero powers, so it wasn’t too terrible.” Max placed her palms back and beside her neck, draping them on top of her wife’s hands, tenderly stopping the massage. “The good news is the machine works. I felt like I had a birds-eye-view and could sorta zoom in where I wanted, if that makes sense. It was pretty damn amazing, babe.”

“You mentioned writing a story to set the record straight. What if we really could? I mean, I we COULD just drop everything and rip each other’s clothes off; right here, right now.”

“Soon, babe,” the headstrong brunette responded. “Let’s finish this first. I’m telling you, when I was inside, I could interact with things, but it felt... I dunno, sorta temporary. Like my existence was inconsequential to anything that happened there. Plus, we’re only looking at left over fragments of the multiverse. It doesn’t really exist apart from prime anymore, right? The multiverse was merged into our reality and restored from what we broke, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think that’s correct. But these small fragments existing away from the whole might mean there are still living consciousnesses not actually knowing their worlds were essentially merged back into ours - or, rather, unrestored shards of realities. Does that make sense, love?”

“Yeah, it does... I guess.” Max scratched her head and spun her chair around to face her wife.

“What I’m saying is the video games, fan art, and fan fiction are all probably still being played and made. If that’s so, I think we could implant a story within that specific realm to tell our truth. Then anybody reading will know exactly what happened. Not that it truly matters or whatever, but it might be fun to write our memoirs, ya know? Go back through the events in our minds and write that shit down.” Chloe walked over and retrieved the MacBook that was plugged into the wall behind the desk. She brought it back and cleared a space in front of the couple on the countertop where the machine rested; small columns of steam still tricking from the top and sides.

“That does sound fun, Chlo. I’m getting sorta excited.” A toothy smile stretched across the shorter girl’s face which caused a second one to develop on her partner’s.

Chloe began first, typing at the top of the new page:

**By Max and Chloe Caulfield-Price (the real bad bitches)**

“Chlo, we can’t call ourselves Max and Chloe. Don’t you think that would seem weird among all the other writers? They don’t even know we exist except in that strange video game. We need to come up with a good pseudonym so we don’t look like total assholes.”

“Oh, I got it!” Chloe’s voice shot up an octave like it did when she was excited about something. “Check this out.” She began typing and was clearly proud of herself, indicated by how rapidly she banged each key.

**By Chloe and the Real Max**

“Babe, that’s basically the same as before...”

“No, no. Here. Look now. We’ll get rid of all the characters that aren’t capitalized.”

**By ChLoe And the Real maX**

She began backspacing and lining up the letters. When she was finished, she had the final name set.

**By CLARX**

“Nobody will ever know, Maxi Max. What do you think?”

“Looks good. But what about a title?”

“Well, this is the only real story in the bunch, so maybe ‘The Only’? We can make it a series if we decide to keep going with it. Maybe start with _The Only Way Now_?”

“Yeah, that’s not bad. I got an idea, babe. The main game was set from my perspective, so would you mind if I start writing first? We can switch off and change perspectives throughout the story.”

“F’ing A, dude! Let’s get it started. I got the perfect summary for the beginning. Here...”

After the strangest week of her life, Max Caulfield was faced with an unfair and difficult decision. Neither choice was ideal—in fact the choices fucking sucked! Either way meant the deaths of loved ones. In a reality where rewind is possible, someway, somehow... she chose both.

(Welcome to your new head canon)

Max nodded in approval then turned the laptop so it was directly in front of her. She placed both hands on the keyboard and closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them with an deeply focused concentration. “Here we go...” She took a deep, airy breath then released the air from her lungs. Beginning to type, the younger half of the perfect pair, allowed her fingers to freely and honestly dance across the keyboard...  
  


...

**The Only Way Now**

**By Clarx**

_She was given a power to go back and correct mistakes. A ‘rewind power’, she called it. Early on, she tested the power by not only correcting mistakes, but by making herself seem smarter, cooler, and more popular. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about the earlier days; she felt naïve and ignorant. According to her phone’s calendar, that time was only about a week ago. It seemed like a lifetime had passed between then and now, and she vowed to never manipulate time again without a specific purpose..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you for so much Jibz! I hope this final chapter made you proud.)


End file.
